ONESHOOT Pt 2 (BTS Series)
by mykareien
Summary: (CHAP 12: YOONMIN. MINYOON/YAOI) Random Jimin./DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Challenge (VKook) Rate M

.

 **WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

.

Title: CHALLENGE

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: VKook

Genre: Rate M, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **CHALLENGE**

.

.

.

Pertama kali Jungkook melakukan seks dengan Taehyung, itu karena tantangan.

Jungkook menyukai tantangan. Ditambah dengan kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan lainnya yang mendukung, dia selalu memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk menaklukan setiap tantangan. Tidak hanya tantangan yang baik—tentu saja—namun termasuk tantangan yang tidak seharusnya dia masukkan ke dalam list. Meski kebanyakan tantangan-tantangan itu dia sendirilah yang membuatnya. Secara simpel, dia ingin melampaui 'batasan'nya. Batasan sebagai seorang maknae, vokalis, dancer, visual, siswa, dan remaja berumur 18 tahun yang memiliki hormon tinggi.

Jungkook sudah melakukannya. Menaklukkan Seokjin sebagai langkah awal. Membuat namja yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu ambruk di lantai dengan kedua lutut dan siku membentur permukaan dingin ubin dan bibir terbelah mengeluarkan erangan putus asa saat tanpa ampun Jungkook mengacak-acak bagian dalam tubuhnya, menyiksa prostatnya hingga dia terisak antara menahan sakit dan nikmat.

Tak hanya sekali-dua kali Jungkook melakukan itu dan sebagai Hyung yang baik—atau mungkin hanya karena Seokjin menikmatinya juga—member tertua di Bangtan tersebut masih selalu mengiyakan permintaan (paksaan) sang Maknae. Belum puas hanya menaklukkan Seokjin, Jungkook mencoba peruntungan pada Jimin. Salah satu Hyung yang juga sangat menyayanginya dan memanjakannya. Tidak pernah membalas setiap bullying yang dia berikan dan hanya tersenyum cerah menganggap semua yang dilakukan Jungkook itu menggemaskan.

Satu kali Jungkook berhasil menyudutkan Jimin di kamar mandi dan melumat habis bibir gemuknya. Jimin—yang meskipun lebih tua, namun tetap kalah kuat dibandingkan dengan Jungkook—mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi tak mampu. Dia terpaksa merelakan bibirnya lecet karena sang Maknae mendesak untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Namun belum sempat Jungkook memindahkan perhatian ke bagian lain tubuh Jimin, pintu kamar mandi didobrak dari luar dan Yoongi masuk dengan wajah merah padam.

Jungkook pasti sudah dikonfirmasi agensi mendadak masuk ke UGD dengan diagnosa mengalami patah tulang serta gegar otak jika saja tidak ada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang melindunginya di punggung mereka termasuk Namjoon yang berusaha mencegah Yoongi untuk tidak meraih kursi maupun televisi yang akan dilempar ke arah Jungkook, Seokjin pun ikut memohon pada Yoongi untuk sedikit lebih tenang sambil berderai air mata. Min Yoongi yang sedang marah, lebih menakutkan dari apapun di dunia. Setelah insiden itu, Jungkook tidak pernah berani mendekati Jimin lagi kecuali jika sang Hyung yang pertama berinisiatif untuk melakukan skinship dengannya. Karena sepasang mata Yoongi yang selalu mengawasinya, terasa tajam menusuk hingga ke balik tempurung kepalanya melebihi tajamnya pedang.

Namun, karakter adalah karakter. Tidak bisa diubah, sukar berubah. Jungkook masih menyukai tantangan dan mencoba mencari hal lain yang dapat memacu adrenalinnya. Targetnya kali ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Salah satu Hyung favoritnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan Park Jimin. Selalu sabar menghadapinya dan hanya tertawa menanggapi semua kekerasan serta bullying yang dia berikan. Terkadang bisa sangat peduli pada Jungkook sampai membuat Jungkook risih, tapi tak jarang juga mendadak diam dan no response seperti orang kehilangan gairah hidup.

Kalau menurut Jungkook, Taehyung itu tampan. Mau di-make up seperti apapun, dia jatuhnya tetap tampan dan manly. Tidak seperti Seokjin yang terkadang berubah menjadi seperti gadis tomboy. Namun—di mata Jungkook—yang membuat Taehyung tidak memiliki level top seperti Namjoon ataupun Yoongi adalah sikapnya. Taehyung sangat lembut, begitu lunak, dan dia mudah mengikuti emosinya. Dia bisa menangis ketika sedang latihan menyanyikan lagu ballad, memandang anak kucing bermain dengan sorot mata teduh dan senyum lembut terukir damai, dia bahkan tanpa canggung pernah menggendong seorang bayi dan menimang-nimangnya hingga tertidur layaknya seorang ibu yang baik.

Sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang membuat Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung memang cocok menjadi bottom meskipun penampilannya begitu tampan dan hot. Dan Jungkook ingin membuktikannya. Bagaimana Taehyung akan mendesahkan namanya dengan mata putus asa dan akan secantik apa dia saat berbaring di bawahnya dengan tubuh berkeringat serta rambut yang basah.

Sore itu dorm Bangtan sepi. Para Manager ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan dan rapper line sibuk menyelesaikan lagu kolab mereka di studio. Jimin berinisiatif untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan Seokjin mengekorinya setelah tidak berhasil memaksa Namjoon untuk diperbolehkan ikut ke studio. Akhir-akhir ini Seokjin memang nampak selalu ingin bersama dengan Namjoon semenjak sang Leader pulang dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan single tunggal perdananya. Entah karena apa, namun setiap ada kesempatan namja manis itu selalu saja mencari Namjoon lalu menempelinya seperti perangko berwarna pink dengan gambar lope-lope.

Hening menguasai ruangan yang biasa ramai oleh suara tv, orang mengobrol, orang tertawa, mengumpat, dan suara cemilan hancur dikunyah gigi di dalam mulut. Sore itu hanya terdengar desis angin dingin yang keluar dari celah AC, kaca jendela yang sedikit bergetar karena ditabrak angin musim dingin dari luar, dan suara orang mendesah diselingi bunyi kecipak saliva dari dalam sebuah kamar.

Taehyung terbaring pasrah di tempat tidur dengan Jungkook berada di atasnya, mengunci kuat kedua lengannya di kasur dan badan berada di antara kedua kakinya. Maknae itu melahap rakus kedua bibirnya seolah dia adalah predator yang sudah seminggu tidak mendapatkan mangsa. Dengan pintar Jungkook memiringkan kepala dan menguasai semua permainan, menelan habis setiap erangan frustasi yang terlepas dari mulut Taehyung lalu kembali membawanya ke dalam perang lidah panjang yang tidak berkesudahan.

"Jungkook-ah..." desis Taehyung disusul dengan desahan lirih saat merasakan bagian selatan Jungkook mulai menggesek miliknya. Awalnya pelan saja, namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan menekan semakin keras. Taehyung melepaskan bibir dari kutatan ciuman Jungkook hanya untuk mengerang merasakan sensasi yang tak tertahankan di aliran darahnya yang mulai memanas. Punggung namja tan tersebut membusur yang membuat Jungkook menyeringai puas dan dengan segera dia menyambut leher Taehyung yang terekspos dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher serta pundak Hyung-nya.

"Kenapa kau—" kalimat Taehyung tercekat ketika dirasanya Jungkook melepaskan pegangan di kedua lengannya hanya untuk menarik turun celana mereka berdua.

Jungkook tidak memberi kesempatan pada Taehyung untuk kembali bicara, langsung menutup mulut namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tersebut dengan mulutnya sendiri. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang melibatkan seluruh lidah, gigi, dan saliva. Membiarkan jemari Taehyung menemukan jalannya di antara rambut Jungkook, menjambaknya pelan sebagai bukti jika dia menikmati permainan mereka.

Selagi Taehyung hanya fokus pada bibir Jungkook, perlahan sang Maknae mengulurkan tangan ke bawah bantal yang ditiduri oleh Hyung-nya, mengambil botol kecil yang sudah dia persiapkan sejak awal di sana. Tanpa disadari Taehyung, Jungkook membasahi tiga jarinya sekaligus dengan lube dan segera menggerakkan tangan menuju tengah-tengah kedua kaki sang Kakak.

Tubuh Taehyung terlonjak, matanya terbuka seketika, dan bibirnya melepaskan diri dari pagutan Jungkook begitu merasakan sensasi dingin lube menyentuh pintu belakangnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan horor sementara adiknya hanya menyeringai membalas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Taehyung sebenarnya tidak perlu dia ucapkan karena sejatinya dia tahu apa yang sedang dan akan Jungkook lakukan padanya sekarang.

Jungkook tidak melepaskan smirk-nya. "Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan pelan-pelan. Sakitnya tidak akan lama dan sisanya kau akan menikmatinya."

Ujung bibir Taehyung naik satu senti. "Bocah mesum. Kau mau memperkosaku, huh?"

"Ini bukan pemerkosaan, Hyung. Karena kau juga menyukainya." Jungkook mengedipkan mata polos dan merubah smirk-nya menjadi seulas senyuman ala Maknae yang menggemaskan.

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menyeringai.

"Tapi aku bukan bottom," ujarnya yang membuat Jungkook hampir tertawa.

"Benarkah?" nada suara si Maknae terdengar sangat meremehkan. "Kau bahkan tidak lebih jantan dari Park Jimin, Hyung."

Smirk Taehyung belum menghilang. "Mau bukti?"

"Huh?"

Masih dengan ekspresi kaget yang belum terjawab, Jungkook menahan napas saat dengan cepat Taehyung mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan membalik posisi mereka. Jungkook terhempas di kasur dengan sangat tidak elit sementara Taehyung berada di atasnya menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan.

"HYUNG! APA YANG—" Taehyung tidak memberi kesempatan Jungkook untuk protes apalagi memberontak. Kedua lengannya dengan cepat mengangkat kaki Jungkook hingga lutut namja itu hampir mengenai wajahnya sendiri. Taehyung kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Maknae dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bagian bawah lututnya, mengunci kedua kakinya supaya tetap terangkat, melebar, dan memamerkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang membuat Taehyung menggigit bibir.

"HYUNG!" Jungkook memekik. "LEPASKAN!" perintahnya mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan dari cengkeraman kuat jemari Taehyung karena sejujurnya, posisinya saat ini sangat tidak nyaman dan menyakiti tulang punggungnya. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa dia tidak cukup kuat melawan Taehyung. Hyung-nya memeganginya dengan sangat kuat hingga Jungkook yakin, setelah ini kedua pergelangan tangannya pasti akan membiru dengan cap jari Taehyung.

"Tenang saja, Jungkook-ah. Hyung akan pelan-pelan. Sakitnya tidak akan lama dan sisanya kau akan menikmatinya." Taehyung mengulangi kalimat Jungkook, dibalas geraman namja berwajah cantik itu dan sorot matanya yang marah berubah panik ketika melihat Hyung-nya merendahkan kepala tepat ke depan bokongnya yang terbuka lebar tanpa penutup apapun.

"Hyung, kau mau ap—AHH!" kalimat Jungkook terpotong dan berubah menjadi pekikan kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lunak menyentuh belahan pipi belakangnya. Jungkook menjatuhkan kepala ke atas bantal dan tubuhnya menegang saat Taehyung tidak berhenti menjilati lingkaran cincin pintu masuknya, membasahinya dengan saliva, dan sesekali menggigiti daging bokong di sebelahnya, meninggalkan beberapa bekas memerah akibat pembuluh darah yang pecah. Jungkook bersumpah di dalam hati selama beberapa hari ke depan dia akan mandi sendiri dan tidak akan mengajak siapapun bercinta dengannya karena akan sangat memalukan jika top seperti dirinya memiliki hickey di bokong layaknya bottom.

"Apa selama ini kau hanya menjadi top?" tanya Taehyung yang tidak dijawab oleh Jungkook sebab namja belasan tahun itu masih susah payah mengatur napas dan mencoba mendinginkan badan yang memanas karena rangsangan kecil Taehyung barusan.

"Jadi, kau belum pernah dimasuki?" tanya Taehyung lagi yang kali ini mendapat delikan mata marah dari Jungkook.

"Tidak ada top yang dimasuki, Hyung," geram Jungkook.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Ada," ucapnya santai. "Di sini. Sebentar lagi," lanjutnya yang membuat mata bulat Jungkook melotot.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA, HYUNG!"

Taehyung tergelak dan menarik salah satu tangan Jungkook yang sebelumnya sudah basah oleh lube untuk semakin mendekat ke belahan bokongnya sendiri.

"HYUNG!" Jungkook berteriak antara marah dan mengintimidasi, tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Pilih mana? Jarimu yang masuk atau pen*sku yang masuk?"

 _TIDAK DUA-DUANYA!_ Mata Jungkook membelalak horor. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah membayangkan dia dimasuki seseorang. Selama ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah menjadi top dan bukan bottom. Melihat orang lain dimasuki dan menahan sakit ketika dilonggarkan ototnya—meski mereka mengaku jika menjadi bottom tidaklah seburuk dan sesakit itu—tetap saja Jungkook tidak mau. Dia mungkin bisa menahan rasa sakit yang seperti apapun, tapi harga dirinya yang dipertaruhkan. Dia kuat, dia manly, dia tampan, dan dia Golden Maknae. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di bawah orang lain, mendesahkan nama orang lain, dan memohon untuk dikoyak lebih dalam, lebih cepat. Jungkook ingin menjadi seperti Namjoon maupun Yoongi yang memiliki karisma kuat sebagai seorang ultimate top hingga wajah yang imut dan sikap gila tidak dapat menutupi aura dominan mereka terhadap para bottom.

"Menjadi bottom tidak seburuk itu, Sayang." Seolah bisa membaca kalutnya pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung bicara dengan nada rendah dan senyuman lembut. Suaranya yang serak entah kenapa kali ini terdengar seratus kali lebih seksi dari biasanya yang membuat darah mengalir cepat mengisi bagian selatan Jungkook dan sorot matanya yang teduh membuat isi dada sang Maknae menghangat sekaligus dengan kedua pipinya.

"Meski kau menjadi bottom-ku, kau masih bisa menjadi top orang lain. Seokjin Hyung misalnya."

Geraham Jungkook mengetat seketika mendengar kata 'bottom-ku'. Dia tidak mau menjadi bottom orang lain. Dia tidak mau menjadi bottom!

Jungkook kembali memberontak, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dan sebelum sempat dia berhasil mengenyahkan tangan Taehyung dari tangannya, ujung jarinya sudah lebih dulu diarahkan Taehyung ke lingkaran ototnya sendiri. Jungkook memekik kaget, merasakan satu ruas jarinya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membawa perasaan aneh dan asing, juga rasa takut yang tidak mau dia hadapi.

"Santai saja, Sayang. Jangan terlalu tegang. Kalau kau tegang, rasanya akan lebih sakit." Taehyung mengatakan kalimat yang sering Jungkook katakan pada Seokjin setiap kali mereka bercinta. Mendengar kalimat yang sama yang kali ini ditujukan untuknya, sekejab membuat Jungkook merasa antara marah dan malu. Marah, karena kalimat seperti itu hanya diucapkan pada para bottom, karena Jungkook masih merasa jika dia bukan bottom. Malu, karena ternyata dihibur dan ditenangkan seperti itu memang membuat pipi jadi panas maksimal.

"HYUNG, JANG—ah, sshh..." salakan Jungkook kembali berubah menjadi desahan tak terkontrol saat Taehyung membuat jarinya masuk lebih dalam. Sekarang, telunjuknya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya, berdiam di dalam cengkeraman ototnya yang ketat dan berdenyut kuat mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan benda asing yang masuk di tempat seharusnya sesuatu keluar.

Napas Jungkook tercekat ketika Taehyung mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Perpaduan antara rasa sakit dan geli membuatnya tidak dapat menentukan apakah dia harus mengaduh atau mendesah. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Jungkook mencoba untuk menarik kedua tangannya yang masih dicengkeram kuat oleh Hyung-nya dan mengerang marah ketika semua usahanya hanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terasa linu, punggungnya mulai sakit, posisinya sama sekali tidak nyaman ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulai lengket berkeringat, membuat semua hal terasa salah dan menyebalkan.

"HYUUunghh..." dengan segera Jungkook memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti berteriak dan menyalak pada Kim Taehyung sebab setiap kali dia melakukannya, namja tan tersebut akan melakukan hal lain yang membuat napas sang Maknae semakin tercekat di tenggorokan. Kini Taehyung sudah memasukkan jari kedua dan menenggelamkannya sama dalam dengan yang pertama.

"Sakit?" pertanyaan Taehyung terdengar bodoh di telinga Jungkook.

Tidakkah Taehyung pernah sembelit selama seminggu dan bagaimana rasanya ketika hampir tiga jam dia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kotoran di dalam toilet? Dia pernah mengatakan jika bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua dan itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Jungkook. Dalam hati Jungkook mengumpat habis-habisan. Setidaknya, minimal, Taehyung harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dan rasa tidak nyaman ini karena sesi pelonggaran adalah bagian yang tersulit.

Seolah dapat membaca isi kepala Jungkook melalui matanya yang menyorot lemah dan memelas, Taehyung bergerak untuk mendaratkan mulut pada bagian dalam paha Jungkook yang terbuka lebar. Mengecupi setiap kulit yang terlihat sambil sesekali menggunakan giginya membuat Jungkook mengerang kaget lantas menyeretkan ujung lidahnya pada warna merah yang dia tinggalkan. Jungkook mulai terengah terutama saat Taehyung memindahkan mulut panasnya ke leher, mengulum daging lembut yang berada tepat di bawah telinga Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut terjengat seolah tubuhnya baru saja dikejutkan oleh setruman arus listrik. Bibir plum Jungkook sudah terbuka, mengeluarkan suara berisik tanpa dapat dikontrol oleh pemiliknya. Mendesahkan berbagai kosakata yang sukar dipahami yang sekilas terdengar seperti nama Taehyung dalam berbagai versi seiring dengan namja berkulit tan tersebut meratakan bibirnya, mencicipi setiap inch leher basah Jungkook tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Jungkook terlalu terlena pada gerakan bibir Taehyung tanpa menyadari jika jumlah jari yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sudah bertambah. Sekarang tiga jari telah terbenam seluruhnya di antara dinding ketat tubuhnya, melonggarkan sendiri ototnya, dan Jungkook melepaskan erangan tidak nyaman ketika Taehyung mulai menuntun jarinya untuk bergerak. Kepala si Maknae seperti menyatu dengan bantal di bawahnya dengan alis mengerut, memperlihatkan jika dia masih belum terbiasa dengan rasa 'penuh' di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sesekali dia mencoba untuk menggigit bibir, menghalangi dirinya dari mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan lain yang hanya akan membuat Taehyung merasa senang dan menang.

"Jangan ditahan, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun," goda Taehyung membuat Jungkook hampir kembali membentaknya namun sentakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jari Jungkook bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, memusnahkan seluruh kalimat umpatan yang hendak dikatakan Maknae tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, dia merintih dan kembali menyebut nama Taehyung bercampur dengan kata-kata makian. Rintihan sensual berubah menjadi erangan ketika Taehyung menambah tempo gerakannya, membuat punggung Jungkook membusur dan terangkat dari permukaan kasur.

"Hyung...Hyung...Hyung..." ulang Jungkook berkali-kali dengan kepala bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dengan mulut tidak kuasa menutup.

Sesekali Taehyung menggodanya, menurunkan tempo hingga ke level yang dia tahu adalah gerakan yang paling lambat, hanya untuk melihat reaksi Jungkook, bagaimana dia menggeliatkan badan, mengerutkan kening, hingga mengeluarkan suara rengekan penuh rasa frustasi membuat Taehyung menahan tawa. Taehyung tidak berani tertawa memandang bagaimana sang Golden Maknae takluk pada ketiga jarinya sendiri dan menjadi sangat menikmati didominasi oleh orang lain, karena kalau sampai Jungkook mendengar sedikit saja suara tawanya namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut akan langsung menyalak—walaupun Taehyung ragu jika Jungkook masih akan mampu memakinya di kondisinya yang seperti saat ini.

"TAEHYUNG!" jeritan keras lepas dari bibir Jungkook ketika Taehyung mendorong jarinya masuk sangat dalam. Suara erangan panjang menyusul keluar dari celah mulut Maknae saat Hyung-nya mengarahkan ujung jarinya untuk terus menabrak titik sensitif yang sama, tanpa bisa dicegah Jungkook kembali merutuk nama Taehyung berkali-kali layaknya mantera.

Jungkook berkeringat banyak, poni rambutnya basah dan melekat di keningnya, butiran bening air garam mengalir pelan di lipatan halus kulit lehernya yang penuh oleh bercak merah dan merah tua hasil dari pekerjaan seni gigi Taehyung. Lengan, dada, dan kedua pahanya juga nampak mengkilat karena keringat akibat suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi. Penampilannya tidak jauh beda dari saat dia konser di panggung, namun kali ini—menurut Taehyung—dalam versi yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih sensual dan hot dari konser manapun. Ditambah dengan pipinya yang dihiasi oleh warna merah yang merekah cantik serta bagaimana merdunya Jungkook melantunkan nama Taehyung dalam berbagai nada dan irama, membuat Taehyung merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena sudah menyaksikan sendiri sisi baru kepribadian Jeon Jungkook. Sisi lain dirinya sebagai seorang bottom yang didominasi oleh orang lain. Luar biasa cantik dan atraktif.

"Kau cantik, Jungkook-ah," puji Taehyung, tidak mampu menahan kekagumannya akan pesona sang Maknae saat ini.

"Hyung..." sebaliknya, suara Jungkook terdengar sangat memelas. Matanya membengkak karena gerakan Taehyung yang menuntun jarinya untuk berkali-kali menyiksa prostatnya sudah sukses membuat Jungkook menangis dalam kenikmatan.

Jungkook mencoba menarik tangannya yang lain, yang masih dipegang Taehyung di bawah lututnya, memberi isyarat pada Hyung-nya mengenai bagian selatannya yang sudah membengkak, berwarna merah tua, dan tergeletak berat di atas perutnya. Sama sekali terlupakan dan sekarang butuh sentuhan.

"Oh." hanya itu respon Taehyung lalu dia melepaskan sebelah tangan Jungkook. Namun belum sempat Jungkook meraih bagian tubuhnya sendiri, tangan Taehyung sudah lebih cepat mencengkeramnya dan itu membuat Jungkook memekik serta kembali membusurkan punggungnya.

"Taehyung!" ucapnya kembali saat jemari nista Hyung-nya mulai memijat bagian selatannya naik-turun seirama dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain yang membuat jari Jungkook bergerak keluar-masuk. Mulut Jungkook terbuka, menyuarakan erangan dalam diam sebab otaknya tidak lagi dapat memproses apapun atas rasa nikmat yang berlebihan ini.

Mata Jungkook mulai berkabut, isi perutnya terasa panas dan berkecamuk tanda jika dia sudah 'dekat'. Napas namja itu semakin terengah dan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin tidak mirip dengan bahasa manusia Bumi. Taehyung menyadarinya, tahu jika Jungkook hampir sampai di titik klimaksnya dan bergerak untuk kembali mengecupi tanda yang dia buat di leher Jungkook. Jungkook menyelipkan jemari tangannya ke rambut Taehyung, namun dia tidak menjauhkan kepala itu membuat Hyung-nya menyimpan senyum. Taehyung memindahkan lidah ke dada Jungkook, membasahi putingnya dengan gerakan melingkar sebelum kemudian memasukkan keseluruhannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menghisap kuat dada Jungkook bersamaan dengan dia mempercepat pijatannya di bagian selatan namja yang lebih muda tersebut dan menekankan ujung jarinya kuat-kuat ke dalam tubuhnya, menghabisi titik sensitifnya membuat Jungkook orgasme dengan tangisan keras merobek bibir plumnya. Taehyung masih menggerakkan jari Jungkook keluar-masuk dengan pelan dan memijat bagian tubuhnya hingga tidak ada lagi benang putih yang keluar dari puncak kepalanya.

"Hyung..." Jungkook mendesis lemah, tangan yang tadinya berada di kepala Taehyung langsung terjatuh ke atas kasur. Badannya melemas, seolah tulang menghilang sejenak dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya dari bagian tubuh Jungkook, membiarkannya tergeletak kosong di atas perutnya dan perlahan menarik jari Jungkook untuk keluar dari dalam badannya. Sang Maknae mengeluh pelan ketika jarinya dikeluarkan dari otot yang memerah perih dan untuk sesaat bagian dalam tubuhnya yang masih longgar berdenyut kecewa merasakan kehilangan akan sensasi 'penuh' yang memabukkannya barusan.

Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan membantu Maknae untuk menurunkan kakinya. Jungkook sudah berbaring nyaman sekarang dengan mata terpejam, napas memburu, dan tubuh yang sepertinya masih susah untuk digerakkan. Taehyung meraih kotak tisu yang berada di nakas, membersihkan cairan putih Jungkook yang tumpah berantakan di atas perutnya dan sedikit nyasar di dada Taehyung. Namja tan tersebut meletakkan kembali tisu ke nakas, memutuskan untuk membersihkan sisanya nanti karena Jungkook terlihat sedang tidak ingin diganggu apalagi harus kembali mengangkat kaki hanya untuk membersihkan diri.

Taehyung menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Jungkook yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Tidak buruk 'kan?" nada suara Taehyung merupakan perpaduan antara menggoda dan meledek. Jungkook membuka mata dan menoleh padanya. Sorot matanya masih lemah meski Taehyung dapat melihat ada binar kepuasan di kedua manik bening itu.

"Kita bisa mengulanginya lagi kalau kau mau." Kalimat Taehyung entah kenapa membuat pipi Jungkook yang tadinya sudah berwarna pink cerah, mendadak berubah menjadi merah kembali. Taehyung terkikik, meraih sebelah leher Jungkook dan menciumi tulang rahang namja itu sambil membisikkan kalimat yang membuat pipi Maknae semakin memanas.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan kalau seperti ini, Jungkook-ah. Neomu kyeopta, neomu yeppeo."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Hyung," bisik Jungkook meski pada kenyataannya dia jatuh pada sentuhan Taehyung dan menggeser diri untuk semakin dekat dengan Hyung-nya. Tangannya masih gemetar ketika menyentuh dada Taehyung dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan melingkarkan lengan di bawah leher Jungkook serta pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa," pinta Jungkook dengan ancaman dan Taehyung kembali harus menahan tawa.

"Iya, tentu saja," ujarnya sambil dalam hati menertawakan gengsi Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dan tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, suara Jungkook tidak lagi terdengar, digantikan oleh napasnya yang keluar-masuk teratur cukup mengisyaratkan jika dia sudah tertidur.

-o0o-

"Masih sakit?" tegur Seokjin ketika berpapasan dengan Jungkook di pintu dapur. Jungkook menjawab dengan gelengan pendek lalu berjalan menuju ruang duduk tempat para member lain berkumpul dan berteriak ribut menyemangati pertandingan game antara Taehyung dengan Hoseok.

Pagi ini Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa perih hebat di bagian dalam bokongnya dan linu di sekujur tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa jam hingga akhirnya dia bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan tertatih keluar kamar. Taehyung berbohong pada para Hyung dan Manager, mengatakan jika Jungkook terpeleset di kamar mandi dengan pantat jatuh lebih dulu. Dan mengenai bekas merah di leher mereka berdua, tidak perlu dijelaskan. Seisi dorm tahu seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu. Seorang remaja dengan darah muda yang membuncah begitu pun dengan hormonnya. Dia punya kebiasaan buruk selalu menyerang Hyung-nya tanpa pikir panjang, entah hanya untuk bercumbu ataupun lebih.

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak menyebutkan kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah melakukan 'lebih dari bercumbu', apalagi mengatakan kenyataan detilnya. Karena jika sampai ada yang tahu Jungkook sang Golden Maknae sudah diobrak-abrik oleh alien 4-D macam Kim Taehyung, di sisa karir Bangtan mereka akan perform hanya dengan lima orang member karena Jeon Jungkook dipenjara atas tuduhan kasus pembunuhan berencana dan Kim Taehyung tinggal nama.

Jungkook duduk perlahan di spasi sofa yang tersisa di sebelah Namjoon. Pelan-pelan merebahkan bokongnya yang masih sedikit sensitif dan begitu dia sudah menemukan kenyamanan di bantalan sofa yang empuk, helaan napas lega terlepas lirih dari celah bibirnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya jika efek _fingering_ akan sangat menyiksa seperti ini. Sebab, yang selalu dia lihat hanyalah wajah ceria Jimin dan senyuman bahagianya setiap kali bergelayut manja di lengan Yoongi walau jelas-jelas mata serta bibirnya membengkak dan tanda merah posesif menghiasi hampir di semua sisi leher serta pundaknya. Seokjin juga tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun selesainya mereka bercinta. Jadi Jungkook sama sekali tidak ada persiapan untuk menghadapi rasa sakit seperti ini.

"Kalau pertama kali memang begitu rasanya. Kau akan mulai terbiasa setelah yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya." Jungkook langsung membalas kalimat (bukan) hiburan dari Taehyung dengan melemparkan kamus bahasa Inggris dari nakas tepat ke kepala namja itu. HELL NO dia mau menjadi bottom lagi!

"Hari ini kami ada rapat lagi di kantor. Jaga dorm baik-baik," pesan Manager.

"Rapper line ke studio!" seru Hoseok disambut acungan jari Namjoon dan anggukan kepala Yoongi.

"Aku ikut Yoongi Hyung!"

"Aku ikut Namjoonie!"

Seokjin dan Jimin berteriak bersamaan yang membuat mereka saling memandang lantas meminta persetujuan ke nama yang disebut barusan. Yoongi tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Jimin.

"Tentu," jawabnya yang langsung membuat Jimin bersorak senang, melompat dari lantai, dan menubruk kekasihnya di sofa. Jimin membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi, menekannya dengan riang.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Saranghae~" ucap Jimin yang langsung membuat member lain berteriak protes karena apa yang dia lakukan barusan sangat tidak sopan (dan membuat iri).

Sementara Seokjin sedang memandang Namjoon dengan alis melengkung ke atas, mata besar berkaca-kaca, dan bibir gendut dilengkungkan ke bawah. Namjoon salah tingkah seketika, bohong jika dia bilang isi dadanya tidak meleleh melihat aegyo dan puppy eyes seperti itu. Namun menyetujui permintaan Seokjin yang notebene-nya lebih tua dua tahun darinya...

"Namjoonie..." suara Seokjin terdengar kecil, memohon, memelas, dan ingin diiyakan. Jungkook menyeringai memandang tingkah kekanakan Hyung-nya yang paling tua tersebut. Walaupun mereka sudah melakukan seks bersama berkali-kali, tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Seokjin begitu menginginkan seseorang. Bukan untuk melakukan seks, melainkan hanya demi mengikuti kata hatinya. Bisa Jungkook lihat jika Seokjin menyukai Namjoon, sangat menyukai Namjoon, meski sang Leader masih juga belum bisa menata hatinya dan belum yakin untuk memberi kepastian pada Seokjin.

"Aku mau tidur. Badanku masih sakit. Dan aku tidak mau mendengarkan ceramah Seokjin Hyung karena itu hanya akan membuat kondisiku memburuk," celetuk Jungkook membuat semua orang menoleh padanya, termasuk Seokjin yang langsung memberinya ekspresi wajah siap menangis. Kalau Namjoon tidak mengijinkan dia ke studio dan Jungkook tidak memperbolehkan dia di dorm, lalu kemana dia harus pergi?

"Oh." hanya itu tanggapan Namjoon yang membuat Jungkook seketika ingin melemparkan remote tv ke wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang terlampau sangat tidak peka seperti itu. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa Seokjin yang begitu sensitif menyukai orang dengan saraf tepi super pendek begitu.

 _Hidup Seokjin Hyung pasti akan menderita kalau bersama Kim Namjoon,_ pikir Jungkook.

"Taehyungie?" Seokjin berharap setidaknya ada satu orang yang akan menemaninya jalan-jalan atau nonton atau...

"Aku mau main game. Pokoknya aku harus berhasil mengalahkan Hoseok Hyung di level ini! Aku mau latihan menaklukkan level ini!" jawab Taehyung berapi-api yang disambut olokan keras dari Hoseok dan sekejab mereka sudah saling berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih lemah. Suasana semakin ribut ketika Yoongi dan Jimin bertepuk tangan serta bersorak mengompori.

Tubuh Seokjin lemas seketika, wajahnya menunduk suram dengan sudut mata yang mulai basah. Jungkook hampir membuka mulut ketika suara serak Namjoon terdengar lebih dulu.

"Kau bisa ke studio dengan Jimin, Hyung."

Dan sekejab mendung sirna dari wajah cantik Seokjin. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya bersinar, dan senyuman mengembang indah menyempurnakan parasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan dada meledakkan bunga-bunga merah muda.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mendadak dia ingin tertawa saat melihat kedua pipi Namjoon merona. Memang, tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari jika Seokjin itu cantik dan menarik, bahkan untuk namja se-independen Namjoon sekalipun. Meski dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, Jungkook yakin sebenarnya Namjoon mulai menyambut perasaan Seokjin dengan getar yang sama.

"Jadi, yang berada di dorm Taehyung dan Jungkook?" Manager mengkonfirmasi.

"Ne!" jawab semua member.

"Jangan. Buat. Masalah."

Itu bukan pesan, tapi peringatan yang langsung dibalas senyuman (sok) polos kedua maknae line.

"Jangan. Berebut. Selimut," sambung Hoseok dengan mata mengerling penuh makna dan senyuman tersungging menyebalkan.

"Jangan lupa bersih-bersih kalau kalian sudah 'selesai'," lengkap Jimin.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar 'kan, Jungkook-ah?" dia beralih pada Jungkook yang menaikkan alis menanggapinya.

"Paling aku hanya akan membantu Hyung _bermain game_ sedikit," ujar Jungkook yang membuat mata Taehyung melebar. Inti manik mereka bertemu dan selanjutnya mereka seperti bicara dengan telepati.

 _Apa maksudmu, Jungkook-ah?_

 _Tebak saja.  
_

Jungkook menurunkan objek pandangannya ke resleuting celana Taehyung, perlahan menelan saliva membayangkan jika benda itu yang menggantikan jarinya masuk akan seperti apa rasanya. Akan sesakit apa, akan senikmat apa. Dan ketika Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung, namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut seketika memperlihatkan kilatan paham di kedua matanya. Paham akan keinginan Jungkook yang menguar jelas dari manik kelamnya serta smirk-nya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Jungkook sudah menentukan tantangan yang harus dia taklukan selanjutnya. Sampai dimana dia bisa bertahan saat Kim Taehyung mengobrak-abriknya dan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk bisa menundukkan Kim Taehyung—tentu saja—sebagai bottom-nya.

 **-END-**

* * *

Kalo sama Taehyung, Jungkook itu tipe uke on top yang galak dan gengsian. Bikin gemes pengen nonjok/?

Selamat datang di chapter pertama kumpulan oneshoot BTS yg baru~  
Jangan tanyakan kenapa langsung rate M, karena saya juga tidak tahu *kedip mata volos*

Nice to meet you and REVIEW JUSEYOOO~ *lempar bangtan bomb/? ke reader*


	2. Cloud Nine (YoonMin) GS

.

WARNING!  
 **GS!  
Underage drug use!**

.

Title: Cloud Nine

Author: magikarpsan

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: YoonMin

Genre: AU, Rate T, **GS**

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Cloud Nine**

.

.

.

 **Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Yoongi selain bercinta dengan Jimin ketika dia dan gadisnya tersebut sama-sama sedang mabuk.**

Itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan. Berbagi sebungkus heroin lalu bercinta. Jika keberuntungan tengah datang memihak keduanya, bandar Yoongi akan dengan senang hati memberikan bungkus tambahan secara cuma-cuma yang dapat membuat pasangan kekasih itu menikmati obatnya masing-masing tanpa harus bergantian. Berdua mereka akan memanasi benda memabukkan tersebut di apartemen sederhana Yoongi. Asap akan tercium hingga ke sudut terkecil kamar dengan cepat. Dan meski mereka tahu jika aroma menyengat tersebut akan tersisa dan menempel di serat baju mereka setidaknya hingga 24 jam ke depan, tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang peduli.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk mulai tersenyum, terkekeh, dan akhirnya tertawa tanpa kontrol. Pun dengan Yoongi yang kemudian akan menyeringai dengan mata menatap lekat, menginginkan belahan indah bibir kekasihnya lebih dari biasanya.

Dan kemudian Jimin akan bersikap demikian manja, menempelkan badannya pada Yoongi, memeluk lengannya, bergelayutan sambil tidak berhenti mengatakan lelucon tidak lucu yang akan dia tertawakan sendiri. Dia bahkan tertawa untuk semua hal, apapun dapat membuatnya tergelak seperti anak kecil. Jika sudah begitu, Yoongi hanya akan mendiamkannya. Membiarkan Jimin melakukan yang dia suka karena Yoongi tahu, kekasihnya tengah larut di dunianya sendiri.

Namun bukan berarti Yoongi juga tidak mabuk, setiap kali Jimin tertawa dia akan ikut tertawa. Entah karena apa. Entah bagian mana yang lucu. Tetapi, efek yang dialami namja tersebut tidak pernah setinggi Jimin. Dia selalu hanya menghisap beberapa kali, cukup untuk membuat kepalanya ringan dan badannya melayang, setelah itu memberikan sisa dosis untuk dihabiskan oleh gadisnya. Bukan karena Yoongi ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak terkena efek tertinggi, dia hanya berpikir jika salah satu dari mereka harus cukup sadar untuk dapat menjaga yang lain. Selain itu, karena dia sangat mencintai Jimin makanya dia bermaksud untuk selalu memberikan _yang_ _terbaik_ bagi gadis tersebut.

Sering Yoongi berpikir, tidak seharusnya dia menghabiskan uang hanya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan sesaat dari heroin. Sering dia berpikir jika tindakannya yang mengajak dan melibatkan Jimin ke dalam kebiasaan buruknya itu adalah tindakan yang salah. Sering dia berpikir, tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Jimin bermain-main dengan benda berbahaya seperti narkoba terlalu lama. Namun Yoongi selalu dibenturkan pada satu kenyataan jika dia tinggal di apartemen sederhana-nyaris-kumuh, bekerja serabutan untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa suap nasi, dan yang lebih penting adalah dia tidak memiliki anggota keluarga yang tersisa yang dapat menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan hidup maupun _menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik._ Jadi tak ada yang salah baginya jika sesekali dia mencari sedikit kebahagiaan dan kesenangan dengan caranya sendiri.

Sedangkan kehidupan Jimin sebaliknya. Gadis itu dibesarkan di keluarga yang harmonis, dilimpahi banyak curahan kasih sayang, dan memiliki sifat bawaan yang sopan serta sedikit pemalu. Dia juga punya banyak teman yang selalu mengelilinginya, berbagi cerita, dan tertawa bersamanya. Jimin dikenal sebagai pribadi yang menyenangkan. Hanya satu sifat buruknya, dia terlalu berani. Keberaniannya tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang cantik. Sifat itu pula yang kemudian mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi dan membuatnya tanpa ragu menjatuhkan hati walau dia tahu seperti apa latar belakang kehidupan Yoongi. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja awalnya, meskipun Yoongi harus selalu menahan diri setiap kali penyakit _high class_ Jimin kambuh dan gadis tersebut mulai mengomel ini itu sambil membereskan tempat tinggal kekasihnya yang berantakan. Pun dengan Jimin yang harus rela mengganti miniskirt serta high heels favoritnya menjadi stelan jeans serta sepatu converse supaya dapat lebih nyaman berdiri di bagian belakang sepeda gunung Yoongi.

Pertama kali Yoongi menyebut nama heroin, Jimin terlihat takut (tentu saja!). Bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu mempelajari tentang betapa berbahayanya obat terlarang tersebut di sekolahnya yang berasrama. Namun rasa penasaran Jimin lebih besar dari rasa takutnya dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencoba.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama aku bersama Oppa," ujarnya kala itu yang berhasil membuat dada Yoongi sesak seketika, antara merasa senang karena dianggap penting dan merasa bersalah karena sejatinya dia tahu jika apa yang dia lakukan itu salah.

Bagian paling favorit Yoongi dimulai ketika tawa Jimin perlahan mereda, diikuti oleh bulan sabit yang memudar dari wajah cantiknya yang memerah. Sorot bahagia di kedua matanya menghilang berganti dengan tatapan sayu yang menginginkan Yoongi, seluruh bagian tubuh Yoongi.

"Oppa...tidakkah kau kepanasan?" tanya Jimin sambil mulai membuka kancing bajunya dan bergerak mendekat pada kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu.

Pertama kali mereka mabuk bersama, tidak ada yang Yoongi ingin lihat kecuali tawa melengking Jimin dan bagaimana matanya akan berubah menjadi sepasang bulan sabit yang menggemaskan ketika tergelak sampai lemas. Tapi di tengah-tengah reaksi obat mendadak gadis itu berhenti tertawa, menatap dalam pada Yoongi, dan mulai menciumnya. Jimin membiarkan bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Yoongi dan sama sekali tidak melawan ketika kekasihnya tersebut mendorongnya hingga berbaring lalu menindihnya. Jimin bersyukur dia tidak terlalu ingat pengalaman pertamanya bercinta di bawah pengaruh obat karena ketika dia bangun yang dia rasakan hanya sakit di sekujur badannya. Dia yakin jika mereka bercinta tidak seperti yang selalu dia impikan.

Namun sekarang hal itu seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Bedanya, kini mereka lebih dapat menguasai diri. Meskipun Jimin terkadang lepas kontrol karena dosis yang tinggi, masih ada Yoongi yang dengan pelan bisa memaksanya untuk sedikit bersabar, menikmati ciuman dan jamahan lebih lama. Baru ketika gadis itu memohon, Yoongi akan tersenyum dan memberikan apa yang dia mau tanpa banyak alasan lagi.

-o0o-

 **Dan perlahan masa-masa menyenangkan pun beranjak pergi seiring dengan keberanian Jimin yang mulai menapak satu jengkal melewati batas yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.**

Kesenangan itu tak lagi ditemukan oleh Yoongi ketika suatu hari dilihatnya Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan mata memerah dan ekspresi wajah tidak dapat ditebak antara panik dan bingung. Yoongi tidak bisa tidak mempedulikan keberadaan garis putih samar yang tersisa di bawah hidung Jimin dan di detik yang sama dia ingin menikam dirinya sendiri dengan gunting terdekat karena dia tahu—kali ini—dia sudah benar-benar _merusak_ gadis polos itu.

Jimin terlihat berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Dia berkeliling di dalam apartemen Yoongi, memunguti pakaian kotor untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang cucian sambil terus tersenyum cerah tanpa sadar jika kekasihnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata pedih yang berkabut. Sebab senyuman Jimin kali itu sama sekali tidak terbias di matanya. Senyuman cerah tersebut bukanlah senyuman yang selama ini disukai oleh Yoongi. Bukan senyuman yang selalu dan akan terus membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi pada sosok Park Jimin.

Perlahan Yoongi berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan baju kotor yang memenuhi keranjang. Disentuhnya bahu sempit itu dan dibaliknya tubuh mungil tersebut hingga berhadapan dengannya. Yoongi merendahkan kepala dan mencoba mempertemukan pandangannya dengan pusat mata Jimin yang sudah kesulitan menentukan fokus.

"Dari siapa kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Yoongi, sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang dan lembut sebab dia tahu emosi Jimin sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Bersikap kasar dan memaksanya hanya akan membuat gadis tersebut histeris. Walau pada kenyataannya, dibandingkan dengan perasaan takut membuat Jimin lepas kontrol, Yoongi lebih tidak siap pada apapun jawaban kekasihnya nanti. Dia tidak ingin Jimin mengiyakan kecurigaannya. Dia tidak ingin Jimin mengangguk pada kecemasannya. Dan dia tidak mau mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Jimin nampak terkejut sesaat, kedua matanya langsung memandang ke arah lain mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, sedangkan di sisi lain sikapnya itu malah menyempurnakan kecurigaan Yoongi jika gadisnya tersebut tengah berada di bawah pengaruh obat.

"A-apa maksud Oppa?" suara Jimin terdengar gamang dan bergetar. Yoongi tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dalam ke kedua mata kekasihnya.

Mendadak Jimin tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa," ujarnya lalu memeluk leher Yoongi dan menghabisi jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman Jimin sangat berantakan. Tidak dapat menemukan harmoni yang baik dengan mulut Yoongi. Sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, Yoongi melepaskan diri.

"Jiminie, tenanglah. Sudah berapa jam sejak terakhir kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa, Oppa?" balas Jimin masih dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya dan ketika dia kembali mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi, tangan namja itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya supaya dia tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jiminie? Kenapa kau melakukannya tanpa bertanya dulu padaku?" cengkeraman tangan Yoongi terasa kuat di lengan Jimin, nada suaranya terdengar tegas, namun kedua matanya nampak terluka dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

"Oppa, sakit..." gadis mungil itu menggeliat di dalam kungkungan tangan Yoongi, sepasang matanya berair yang mana langsung dapat melelehkan sikap kekasihnya. Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Jimin, mengusap sejenak tangan kurus itu sebelum akhirnya menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Yoongi di ceruk leher Jimin. "Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku, Jiminie..." isakan samar menyertai kalimat terakhirnya seiring dengan dekapan di tubuh Jimin yang semakin menguat.

-o0o-

 **Seolah** ** _satu hukuman_** **saja belum cukup untuk Yoongi.**

Esoknya, Yoongi tidak dapat menemukan sosok Jimin di sebelah tempatnya tidur. Gadis yang seharusnya tetap berada di pelukannya itu sudah lenyap bahkan sebelum Yoongi benar-benar dapat membuka mata. Begitu dia sudah konek kembali dengan dunia, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari ada sesosok mungil tengah duduk di lantai menghadap kloset toiletnya. Dua lengannya nampak susah payah berpegangan di tepi kloset, menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak tersungkur terutama untuk tidak membiarkan kepalanya terbenam ke dalam lubang kloset.

Jimin tidak menyadari kedatangan Yoongi karena dia tengah sibuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam kloset.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yoongi khawatir sambil memijat pelan bagian belakang leher Jimin. Gadis tersebut terbatuk sesaat dan ketika dia mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Yoongi, keadaannya membuat jantung namja tersebut melumer dan turun hingga ke kantung diafragmanya.

Jimin terlihat sangat kacau. Wajahnya pucat dan nampak letih luar biasa. Dia muntah hingga kedua matanya menangis tanpa sadar. Dan saat gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri, dia hanya berakhir dengan terjatuh kembali ke pelukan Yoongi. Jimin menenggelamkan wajah di dada kekasihnya. Sebelah tangannya meremas kuat kain baju Yoongi sedangkan tangan lain mengepal di atas perutnya, seolah sedang menahan sakit dari dalam sana.

Bibir Yoongi kelu. Melihat sikap Jimin, berbagai macam persepsi muncul di dalam kepalanya diikuti oleh ketakutan demi ketakutan yang membuat tangannya gemetar bahkan ketika gadisnya semakin mendekatkan diri padanya untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Berapa garis?" bisik Yoongi nyaris tanpa suara, tapi masih cukup dapat didengar oleh Jimin. Terbukti dari bagaimana gadis itu memperkuat pegangan tangannya pada pakaian Yoongi dan menariknya supaya semakin dekat padanya. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, tangisan Jimin pecah.

Jimin meraung putus asa di pelukan Yoongi, bahkan bisikan penenang dari namja tersebut tidak dapat menghentikan sedu sedannya. Gadis itu terasa begitu rapuh di dalam dekapan Yoongi yang juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya terus berusaha untuk membujuknya.

"Tenanglah. Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jiminie."

-o0o-

Setengah mati Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan Jimin untuk berhenti menggunakan heroin. Berkali-kali menghalanginya pergi ke pesta yang mana selalu berakhir dengan dia mabuk di kamar mandi, menguarkan bau obat yang dibakar. Dan bukannya Jimin tidak pernah mencoba. Terkadang gadis itu menuruti permintaan kekasihnya setiap kali diingatkan kalau bandar Yoongi sudah masuk dalam daftar buronan polisi dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada detektif yang sedang membuntutinya. Bukan hal yang lucu seandainya Jimin ikut tertangkap saat melakukan transaksi dengannya. Dan senjata paling ampuh yang paling sering digunakan Yoongi untuk mengancam Jimin adalah kehamilannya. Kalau sampai gadis tersebut tetap nekat menuruti candunya pada narkoba dan kalau sampai hal itu mempengaruhi bayi mereka, Yoongi tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkannya. Dan tentu saja, Jimin tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Yoongi tidak dapat memilih mana yang menurutnya lebih menghancurkan hatinya; Jimin yang terjebak di lingkaran narkoba hingga tidak lagi dapat membedakan antara kesenangan dan kecanduan, atau Jimin yang bermandikan keringat dingin, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dengan napas pendek-pendek dan kelopak mata nyaris tidak pernah berkedip, lalu dia akan terlonjak kaget pada setiap suara bahkan yang paling pelan sekalipun di saat dia sedang mencoba untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari keinginan menghisap heroin.

Dan tak ada yang lebih membuat seorang Min Yoongi ketakutan ketika dia sadar jika Jimin terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan diri dari narkoba. Tiga kali dia mencoba untuk memaksa Jimin melakukannya dan hanya berakhir dengan membawa gadis itu ke UGD. Rasa sakit di seluruh badannya ditambah dengan keadaannya yang masih sering muntah karena ngidam membuat kondisinya drop. Dokter bahkan mengatakan jika hal itu diulangi lagi kemungkinan bayi Yoongi juga tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Yoongi terpuruk, kondisinya—secara mental—mungkin lebih menyedihkan daripada Jimin sendiri. Terlebih ketika dia tahu kalau ternyata kekasihnya memaksakan diri untuk tidak menyentuh heroin bukan karena dia murni ingin berhenti, ataupun karena memikirkan bayi mereka. Jimin melakukannya hanya karena dia takut jika Yoongi meninggalkannya.

-o0o-

 **Kematian sahabat baiknya dikarenakan overdosis, menjadi alasan kuat Jimin untuk menghentikan ketergantungannya pada obat-obatan.**

Malam itu Yoongi terburu-buru minta ijin ke bosnya untuk menjemput Jimin setelah sebelumnya gadis tersebut menelponnya dengan suara panik luar biasa bercampur dengan tangisan. Tak banyak yang dapat Yoongi tangkap karena Jimin bicara sangat cepat dan tidak terkontrol, namun kata-kata yang didengar oleh namja itu semuanya merupakan kata-kata yang menakutkan. 'Penggerebekan', 'polisi', 'overdosis', dan 'mati'.

Yoongi tiba di lokasi yang ternyata memang sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak mobil patroli polisi serta ambulans. Untungnya dia dapat lebih dulu menemukan kekasihnya yang berhasil menyelinap kabur dan tengah duduk memeluk lutut di sebuah sudut gelap gang di antara tumpukan kardus bekas dan rongsokan. Yoongi berlutut di sebelah Jimin, mengusap kepala pelan sekedar untuk memberitahu jika ada orang di sekitarnya, mencoba untuk tidak mengagetkan gadis itu meski tetap saja Jimin tersentak dan menoleh menatapnya dengan wajah tidak karuan.

"Oppa—!" Jimin mencengkeram kedua lengan Yoongi dengan sangat kuat. Kedua matanya nanar, pipinya basah, hidungnya beringus, dan bibirnya bergetar pun dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Sinar gugup, panik, dan takut nyata menguar dari pupilnya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu—atau mungkin banyak hal—pada Yoongi namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Jimin terlalu ketakutan hingga tidak dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi menangkup pipi chubby kekasihnya dan mengusap lembut jejak air mata yang tersisa dengan kedua ibu jarinya, namja itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah di sini." Yoongi menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap erat gadis tersebut, merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu menggigil hebat di dalam kutatan lengannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dada Yoongi ngilu, jantungnya bagai dicacah menjadi potongan halus demi menyaksikan kondisi Jimin yang seperti ini.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu kau takutkan, Sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita pulang, ya? Hm?" bisik namja tersebut sambil mengusap rambut hitam Jimin yang tergerai sedada. Terasa sebuah tangan kecil meremas kuat kain baju Yoongi di dalam pelukannya dan sebentar kemudian kepala bulat itu bergerak mengangguk disertai oleh suara pelan isak tangis.

Yoongi tersenyum. Menundukkan wajah untuk mencium sebelah telinga kekasihnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

-o0o-

"Dia mati, Oppa. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Jungkook mati, Oppa." Jimin mengoceh tidak karuan ketika tubuhnya diturunkan ke tempat tidur oleh Yoongi. Tangannya memegang lengan jaket namja itu dengan kuat seolah seluruh hidupnya sekarang bergantung pada Yoongi.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, Oppa. Dia meminum semuanya. Dia membakar semuanya. Dia bilang dia tidak akan apa-apa. Dia bilang dia masih belum mabuk. Tapi matanya sudah merah. Dan dia sudah mabuk. Tapi dia masih minum lagi. Dia masih minum lagi, Oppa. Jungkook...hiks..." kalimat Jimin berakhir dengan tangisan, semakin lama semakin keras hingga akhirnya dia meraung meratapi nama teman dekatnya yang setahu Yoongi juga menjadi kekasih salah satu junior-nya di tempat kerja.

Gadis itu sama polosnya dengan Jimin—saat Yoongi pertama melihatnya. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Sangat cantik, dengan fashion berkelas dan pembawaan sedikit sinis hingga berkesan dia gadis elegan yang sombong meski nyatanya dia hanyalah seorang tuan putri yang begitu polos di tengah-tengah dunia yang keras—sama seperti Jimin.

Pertama kali melihat Jungkook ketika dia datang menemani Jimin untuk menemui Yoongi di tempat kerjanya dan pertemuan kedua mereka ketika gadis tersebut sedang berkencan dengan Kim Taehyung, seorang namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Yoongi, sedikit aneh, dan merupakan rekan Yoongi di tempat kerja meski mereka beda shift. Entah bagaimana legendanya kedua orang itu bisa berkenalan hingga berkencan, Yoongi pernah menanyakan hal tersebut pada Jimin tapi Jimin sendiri juga tidak tahu karena menurut dia, Jungkook bukanlah orang yang terbuka mengenai perasaannya.

Sudah sangat lama Yoongi tidak bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook dan mendengar berita tentang dia yang seperti ini, Yoongi tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Tidak mengherankan jika Kim Taehyung memiliki pergaulan yang sama seperti dia. Rata-rata orang yang ada di tempat kerjanya memang _pemakai_. Baik sejak awal mereka masuk maupun karena terpengaruh oleh yang lain. Namun melihat ada orang lain yang terjerumus hingga menjadi korban—seperti Jimin—entah kenapa membuat Yoongi merasa marah. Marah pada Taehyung yang membiarkan Jungkook mengikuti jalan hidupnya, maupun marah pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa jika orang-orang seperti dia—dan Taehyung—tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini, tidak seharusnya mengotori dunia ini dan mengotori orang lain, merubahnya hingga sekumuh mereka.

Memikirkan nasib Jungkook yang malang, memikirkan akan seterpuruk apa Taehyung nanti jika tahu tentang hal ini, memikirkan keadaannya sendiri yang tidak jauh beda dari mereka, membuat Yoongi ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Namun tangan Jimin yang meraih tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya yang menjauhi tempat tidur, melihat bagaimana gadis itu bersusah payah merayap untuk mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang dipenuhi oleh serpihan kristal bening dan permohonan padanya untuk tetap tinggal, sekejab membuat Yoongi terpaku. Namja tersebut seolah baru saja ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh kenyataan. Kenyataan jika dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Masih ada Jimin yang harus dia kembalikan lagi senyuman cerahnya juga matanya yang akan menghilang menjadi bulan sabit yang menggemaskan setiap kali dia tertawa. Dan masih ada bayi mereka, separuh dirinya yang bersatu dengan Jimin, orang pertama yang akan memiliki pertalian darah dengannya dan orang kedua yang akan menjadi dunianya.

Seketika Yoongi seperti menemukan kembali kekuatan di kedua kakinya untuk terus berdiri. Menemukan keberanian untuk menyambut tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya. Menemukan keinginan untuknya bertahan hidup, meraih gadis tersebut, dan memeluknya. **Menemukan alasan untuknya harus menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik. Itu adalah Park Jimin dan anak mereka.**

"Oppa..." suara Jimin terdengar bergetar.

"Tolong aku, Oppa. Tolong. Aku tidak mau mati, Oppa. Aku tidak mau mati seperti Jungkook. Aku masih mau hidup, Oppa. Tolong aku..." isakannya terdengar pedih memenuhi setiap sudut kamar.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, memegang wajah Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya. Diusapnya air mata kekasihnya yang terus mengalir seperti tidak akan pernah kering di pipinya yang sudah memucat.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu. Kita akan berjuang bersama. Ne?" dengan lembut Yoongi mencium pipi Jimin sebelum kembali memeluknya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena akhirnya gadis itu mau dengan sukarela menghentikan ketergantungannya terhadap obat-obatan.

-o0o-

Jimin tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Candunya akan obat dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan mereka sangat besar, begitu besar hingga berkali-kali terbersit pemikiran di alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengambil seluruh uang simpanan Yoongi dan menukarnya dengan berapapun heroin yang bisa dia dapatkan di bandar. Namun kemudian dia kembali teringat pada Jungkook, pada senyuman manis sahabatnya itu, suaranya yang merdu ketika mereka bernyanyi bersama, dan bagaimana dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suaranya ataupun bertemu dengannya lagi. Mengingat itu semua membuat keinginan Jimin akan narkoba seketika buyar, berganti dengan isak tangis yang menyayat hati.

Esoknya, Yoongi terbangun dengan Jimin tepat berada di sebelahnya. Berbaring melingkar dengan kening dan pakaian basah karena keringat dingin. Napasnya nampak terengah-engah, bibirnya memutih dan kantung matanya menghitam. Jimin terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Namun setidaknya dia bisa memejamkan mata, tertidur, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kuat pakaian Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeser badan, membawa dirinya untuk semakin dekat dengan Jimin, supaya dapat memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap rambutnya, berharap apa yang dia lakukan dapat sedikit menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang berperang melawan keinginan kuat di dalam dirinya.

Yoongi tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai mimpi buruk; melihat Jimin yang tersiksa dan kesakitan karena ingin lepas dari ketergantungannya akan obat terlarang, atau membiarkan gadis itu tetap menjadi pecandu hingga datang hari dimana dia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dan akhirnya overdosis.

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Cloud nine_ adalah sebuah kondisi dimana seorang pemakai narkoba sedang mabuk di titik tertinggi, biasa juga disebut _nge-fly._ Secara harfiah, _cloud nine_ diartikan sebagai _surga (heaven)_ atau _utopia._


	3. Ssst, Shut Up Baby! (VKook) Rate M

.

 **WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

.

Title: Ssst, Shut Up Baby!

Author: taethereal

Trans: mykareien (with change)

Main Cast: VKook

Genre: Rate M, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Ssst, Shut Up Baby!**

.

.

.

Taehyung mendesis penuh peringatan, ujung kuku tangannya menusuk nyaris menyakitkan di kulit putih pundak Jungkook. "Tutup mulutmu, Jeon Jungkook," rutuknya dengan geraham bertaut sambil bergerak maju-mundur lebih cepat menyentak pipi belakang kekasihnya.

Rengekan pelan yang terengah lolos dari celah bibir merah Jungkook seiring dengan punggungnya membusur akibat sentuhan Taehyung. Pinggulnya menempel hampir tanpa jeda pada milik Taehyung sendiri. "T-Tae...ahh—!"

Suara merdu sang vokalis berdering indah memenuhi hampir setiap sudut ruang ganti yang untungnya sedang sepi dan sialnya tempat itu adalah **ruang ganti** yang menjadi **tempat umum.**

"Aku bilang tutup...enghh—diam, Jungkook-ah. Kita bisa ketahuan lagi kalau kau terus berisik."

Gerutuan Taehyung yang disuarakan dari dasar tenggorokannya hanya membuat Jungkook lebih bergairah, suara napasnya berubah semakin keras dan teriakan tidak dapat terhindarkan ketika namja berkulit tan tersebut mengisinya hingga ke titik paling dalam yang pernah dia sentuh. Maknae mencakar dinding berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk pegangan dan hanya berakhir dengan menekankan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menjaga dirinya tidak terjatuh sebab kedua kakinya mulai terasa menjadi seperti jeli.

Panas napas Taehyung menghantui di sekitar leher dan punggung berkeringat Jungkook, dingin ujung lidahnya seolah menggoda di sepanjang otot bahu maknae yang sudah menegang sejak awal membuat rengekan dan desahan makin sulit dikendalikan oleh namja cantik di bawahnya. Suara 'ah' terkejut menjadi respon atas rasa perih akibat gigitan nakal Taehyung, sama-sama menggiring mereka berdua semakin dekat dengan klimaks.

"Kau benar-benar bandel." Taehyung mendengus jengkel namun kalimat kasarnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan hasrat dan gairah kuat di dalam dirinya. Perlahan namja tersebut membawa Jungkook untuk berpindah menghadap ke rak pakaian.

Tanpa sengaja Jungkook menempelkan wajahnya yang berkeringat dan bibirnya yang basah oleh air liur ke salah satu kostum berbulu yang menggantung di tengah-tengah rak. Itu adalah mantel panggung Yoongi. _Mampus_ , batin Jungkook ngeri. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping supaya tidak lagi menyentuh benda tersebut namun tanpa belas kasihan jari panjang Taehyung malah meraih lehernya dan mengembalikan wajahnya menghadap pada mantel Yoongi.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung kembali bergerak di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Cepat dan keras. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang belakang leher maknae dan tangan yang lain mencengkeram pinggangnya. Pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya otomatis berkurang membuat Jungkook merasa pening, mati-matian dia berpegangan pada rak supaya tidak berakhir dengan jatuh lemas dan pemandangan sang maknae yang putus asa seperti itu sangat memanjakan mata Taehyung. _Sangat cantik,_ pujinya dalam hati.

Sebentar kemudian suara Jungkook kembali merapalkan nama Taehyung berulang-ulang. Bukan kata _oh Tuhan,_ maupun _faster,_ hanya _Taehyung_ dan kembali _Taehyung._ Akal sehatnya tenggelam di antara gerakan Hyung-nya yang makin tidak sabaran dan kembali sebuah pekikan sopran melengking indah ketika Taehyung menabrak dengan tepat titik terdalamnya bersamaan dengan tangannya meraih bagian depan tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, namja tan tersebut menggerakkan tangannya seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Diam," kembali Taehyung memberi ultimatum tapi tenggorokkannya juga mulai terasa kering dan suara yang keluar terdengar rendah, huksy, begitu seksi hampir membuat Jungkook menangis karena merasa tubuhnya memanas maksimal hanya dengan suara Taehyung saja.

Jungkook berusaha keras menuruti perintah Taehyung, menggigit kuat-kuat kain mantel Yoongi—dia harus memikirkan aegyo terbaik mana yang akan dia gunakan untuk merayu coordi Noona nanti—seiring dengan gerakan tangan kekasihnya yang makin tak berjeda memijat bagian tubuhnya naik-turun, mencoba menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Taehyung yang sampai lebih dulu, menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Jungkook hingga sebagian merembes keluar dan mengalir di bagian dalam paha kekasihnya membentuk sungai putih yang terlihat indah. Walaupun seluruh tubuh Taehyung menegang karena klimaksnya sendiri, dia tidak melupakan Jungkook yang masih membutuhkan sentuhan. Dengan gemetar tangan Taehyung kembali bergerak dan telapaknya menghalangi tepat di ujung kepala Jungkook ketika maknae orgasme dengan tangisan lirih lolos dari sela gigi bunny-nya, secara tidak langsung melindungi mantel Yoongi dari bercak tidak menyenangkan yang bisa membuat mereka berdua dibantai habis-habisan oleh para coordi Noona—dan Yoongi sendiri.

Segera setelah dunia putih Jungkook mengabur dan satu per satu panca inderanya kembali ke tempat semula, Taehyung menarik keluar tubuhnya dari dalam maknae. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bersih, namja tan tersebut menyambar kotak tisu, membersihkan tangannya dengan beberapa belas lembar lalu memberikan sisanya pada Jungkook.

"Cepat bersihkan, kita ada gladi bersih..." Taehyung melihat jam tangannya dan matanya sontak membulat. "SEPULUH MENIT LAGI! Sialan!"

Jungkook tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, dia membersihkan kedua kakinya dan bagian dalam bokongnya sambil mengutuk kalimat makian yang bercampur dengan 'aku ingin mandi' dan 'kenapa harus ada gladi bersih?'. Dengan terburu-buru Jungkook memakai celana jeans-nya sambil tidak dapat mengalihkan mata dari Taehyung yang hampir jatuh tersungkur di lantai karena terjerat lengan celananya sendiri, membuat maknae menahan tawa diam-diam.

Taehyung menoleh, menemukan mata Jungkook dan seketika merengut. "Ini semua salahmu! Awas saja kalau kau berani menggodaku lagi di tempat umum, aku pastikan kau tidak akan tidur semalaman."

Jungkook nyengir lebar, mendekati Taehyung lalu meraih sabuk celananya dan membantu namja tinggi tersebut untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sementara tanpa kata dia mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

"Silakan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu begadang, Hyung." Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka, menuai dengusan keras dari Taehyung.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mencobanya di kamar mandi." Ucapan Jungkook hanya mendapat erangan frustasi dari Taehyung, membuat sang maknae tertawa centil lantas kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya yang lebih memabukkan dari candu apapun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka tiba dengan selamat di atas panggung, meleburkan diri di tengah-tengah member yang sedang menunggu dimulainya gladi bersih sambil bercanda dan bermain-main. Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega, pun dengan Jungkook namun hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama sampai kemudian Namjoon meletakkan lengan di bahu mereka berdua.

"Bisakah—" desis Namjoon. "Lain kali kalian tidak _membunuh_ suara kalian sendiri sebelum konser dimulai?" lanjutnya dengan nada seratus persen jengkel. Wajah Taehyung memutih seketika, di depannya ada Yoongi yang hanya diam namun sedang menusuknya dengan tatapan mata yang mematikan. Sebuah dengusan keras terdengar dan Jungkook bisa memastikan itu adalah Hoseok, disusul oleh suara cekikikan yang merupakan perpaduan antara Seokjin dan Jimin. Dapat Jungkook rasakan panas merata di permukaan wajahnya hingga ke telinga dan leher, maknae menundukkan kepala lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Akan 'ku traktir kau nanti, Hyung," bisik Taehyung mengiba ampunan.

"Ayam goreng akan lebih baik," balas Namjoon kembali menuai anggukan lemas kedua maknae line.

 **-END-**

* * *

Seseorang bilang padaku, _kalau rate-nya M berarti semua isinya harus M. Kalau enggak, namanya pembohongan publik~_

Wadda sinful words -_-

Aku memilih rate M karena ada cerita yg mewakili rate M, namun tidak mungkin semuanya harus rate M. Itu namanya membahagiakan kalian kan yaaa—NGAKU! *todong*

* * *

copyright mykareien/150929/bts oneshoot pt 2/ssst, shut up baby


	4. Ikat Rambut (YoonMin) GS

Dan tawa Jimin pecah dengan riangnya. Dia bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan dan memegangi perutnya demi melihat muka masam Yoongi dengan rambut diikat ke atas seperti tangkai buah apel (apel hijau kalau untuk kepala Yoongi).

#yoonmin #t #gs

 **Warning! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IKAT RAMBUT**

Yoongi sedang berbaring di kasur awan yang empuk, merasakan kelembutan kapas di bawah sentuhan jemari tangan dan wajahnya sambil dimanjakan oleh alunan lagu hiphop kesukaannya dari naungan langit saat mendadak kasur awannya bergoyang. Yoongi mengerutkan kening, tak ingin mempedulikannya sekaligus enggan membuka mata, dia memilih untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Kasur bergoyang lagi, kali ini lebih keras bersamaan dengan alunan lagu hiphop yang menghilang, berganti dengan dengungan suara yang awalnya terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas namun lama-kelamaan semakin nyata. Suara wanita. Dan dia sedang mengomel.

"Oppa, bangunlah. Ini sudah jam delapan dan aku harus merapikan tempat tidur, aish!" suara kecil Jimin masih terdengar melengking dan menyakiti telinga meski dia tidak bicara dengan nada keras. Cukup untuk membuat Yoongi membuka mata dengan wajah keruh sambil menghela napas.

"Oppa, tidakkah kau ingin melakukan sesuatu? Jangan mentang-mentang sekarang hari libur kau bisa tidur terus." Jimin meneruskan omelannya sembari membuka tirai jendela kamar tidur. "Tidak bisakah kau membantuku membersihkan rumah atau yang lainnya?"

Yoongi mendengus, bangkit duduk lalu berjalan dengan langkah malas ke arah pintu kamar. Setengah mengantuk, dia menggosok kedua matanya dengan tangan seperti anak kecil lantas menggaruk kepala membuat rambutnya yang masih berantakan menjadi semakin kusut mirip sarang burung. Langkah kaki Yoongi berhenti di ruang duduk. Secara insting dia mendekati sofa, meraih bantalannya, dan meletakkan kepala di sana.

Yang penting menjauh dulu dari radius omelan Jimin. Lalu tidur. Dan urusan Jimin akan mengomel lagi, dengarkan saja nanti.

-o-

Geraman keras mesin vakum memaksa Yoongi membuka mata untuk dunia. Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah bokong Jimin dalam balutan hotpants dan kedua lengan bajunya yang digulung hingga ke atas siku. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat kulit leher gadis itu mengkilat karena keringat ditambah dengan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang luput dijepit ke atas nampak menempel gerah pada kalungnya yang menggantung. Seolah sadar bila diperhatikan, Jimin menoleh.

"Wae?" tanyanya singkat yang hanya mendapat balasan kedipan mata malas dari Yoongi.

Jimin mendecih kemudian melanjutkan men-vakum karpet, membiarkan lelakinya berbaring di sofa, tak bergerak, dan lama-lama tertidur lagi.

-o-

"Oppa, bangunlah. Makan dulu, kau belum sarapan." Terdengar suara Jimin bersamaan dengan sebuah beban berat jatuh di sebelah tempat Yoongi berbaring. Namja itu mengerang lirih, berbalik membelakangi Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya, tanpa kata menyuarakan protes sebab tidurnya terganggu.

"Makanlah dulu, kau bisa sakit perut nanti," dengus Jimin ketika Yoongi tidak juga mau membuka mata.

"Nanti saja..." gumam namja tersebut semakin mendekatkan diri pada sofa dan melingkarkan badan layaknya kucing.

Terdengar dengusan kesal Jimin.

"Setidaknya minum obatmu," ujar gadis itu sembari mendekatkan sebutir tablet maag ke bibir Yoongi yang langsung terbuka dan menelannya tanpa dikunyah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung memasak makan siang," ujar Jimin.

"Hmm," balas Yoongi dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah..." suara namja tersebut terdengar serak, sekali lagi membuat gadisnya menghela napas.

"Selamat tidur." Jimin menyerah, mengusap rambut pirang lelakinya dan mengecup singkat pelipisnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa.

-o-

Yoongi mengerang pelan ketika merasa seseorang menepuk-nepuk lengannya. Dia berbalik, menghadap sofa, dan merapatkan diri ke sandarannya saat orang itu malah balik menarik-narik kain bajunya.

"Appa~" dan satu suara kecil tersebut berhasil membuat mata Yoongi terbuka. Namja itu menoleh dan tidak dapat menahan senyuman ketika seraut wajah mungil dipenuhi pipi bengkak serta sepasang monolids langsung menyambutnya.

"Hai..." sapa Yoongi parau. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala bulat di depannya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Appa, naik~" bocah laki-laki yang sekiranya berusia 2 tahun kurang tersebut mengangkat kedua tangan gemuknya pada Yoongi yang langsung disambut oleh sang ayah. Dia memekik senang ketika tubuh kecilnya melayang dan mendarat di atas perut Appa-nya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun jam segini, huh?" tanya Yoongi sambil memainkan pipi anaknya lalu membawa balita itu untuk menunduk dan dengan sayang mencium keningnya.

"Appa, bangun~" bocah lelaki tersebut meletakkan kepala di atas dada Yoongi sembari menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Appa sudah bangun, Minguk-ah," desis Yoongi, sekejab merasa nyaman dengan berat Minguk yang menindihnya dan badannya yang terasa hangat seperti selimut. Sebelum Yoongi menyadarinya, dia sudah hampir tertidur lagi.

"Appa, bangun!" mendadak Minguk melompat, mengagetkan Yoongi, membuat namja itu memekik dan terbatuk merasakan sesak di perut serta dadanya gara-gara gerakan tiba-tiba Minguk.

"Bangun, Appa~ bangun~" sang balita mengulang-ulang kata-katanya sembari menarik-narik pakaian Yoongi dan mempoutkan bibir. "Appa~~~" Minguk merajuk.

"Iya, iya, iya, Appa bangun. Appa bangun." Yoongi menyerah, memegangi tubuh Minguk sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Dia bersandar pada sofa dengan membuang napas panjang.

"Puas kau sekarang? Appa sudah bangun," cibir Yoongi dibalas senyuman lebar oleh anaknya.

"Yeay, Appa bangun yeay!" sorak Minguk sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, membuat Yoongi jatuh ke dalam senyuman, dan langsung mendapatkan wajah bayi itu, menciumnya dengan gemas bertubi-tubi sebagai hukuman. Minguk tergelak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan ayahnya, tertawa senang hingga menenggelamkan sepasang matanya menjadi bulan sabit yang melengkung lucu. Seperti Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan Minguk yang terengah-engah akibat tertawa kegelian. "Itu hukumanmu karena membangunkan Appa," ujar Yoongi yang kembali menuai senyuman lebar dari putranya.

"Appa~" Minguk berpegangan pada bahu Yoongi, berdiri di atas paha ayahnya, kemudian memeluk leher pria itu.

"Aigo, aigoo~ siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi begini manis, Min Gukie?" Yoongi balas memeluk Minguk.

"Umma," jawab si bocah singkat. Dia melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yoongi dan mengecup sebelah pipi ayahnya. "Celamat pagi, Appa."

Demi apapun di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih menggemaskan serta membuat Yoongi bahagia selain melihat tingkah lucu Minguk dan kehangatannya yang kebanyakan menuruni sifat sang ibu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yoongi balas mencium pipi gembul anaknya sambil membisikkan, "Selamat pagi juga, Gukkie."

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Minguk nampak mengusap-usap wajahnya, terutama di bagian mata dan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Apa matamu gatal?" tanya Yoongi sembari memeriksa kulit sekitar mata Minguk. Bayi itu menggeleng, namun kembali mengusap keningnya, seperti sedang mengenyahkan sesuatu yang menganggunya dan Yoongi langsung ber-oh pendek.

"Kau tidak suka ponimu?" tanya namja itu, meraih rambut poni Minguk yang memang sudah tumbuh memanjang dan nyaris mencapai kedua matanya yang sudah pasti membuatnya terganggu. Minguk menatap polos pada Yoongi, meraba keningnya, kepalanya, dan menemukan tangan sang ayah tengah memegangi rambut yang selalu membuat gatal wajahnya. Dan bocah itu tersenyum.

"Setelah ini bilang ke Umma-mu untuk memotong rambutmu," ujar Yoongi seraya menyatukan rambut Minguk dengan lebih rapi, kemudian tanpa melepas pegangannya pada kepala sang anak, dia mengulurkan lengan ke meja sofa, meraih kotak kecil berisi karet gelang warna-warni yang biasa digunakan Jimin untuk mengikat rambutnya sewaktu-waktu.

Minguk tidak berontak, duduk tenang ketika ayahnya mengikat rambut tipisnya dengan karet gelang. Bocah itu mengedipkan sepasang matanya dengan lucu saat kesibukan Yoongi selesai dan sang Appa menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seperti ingin memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Kyeoptaaa!" Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri, mendekap Minguk hingga anaknya kembali menjerit senang lalu memainkan rambut sang bayi yang kini berdiri di atas kepalanya seperti tangkai buah apel.

"Aigo, aigoo, kyeowo Mingukie~" Yoongi tidak dapat berhenti merasa gemas pada putra semata wayangnya. Terlebih saat Minguk membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, sekejab Yoongi ingin menggigit kedua pipinya.

"Kau di sini?" suara Jimin menyela interaksi ayah dan anak. "Kapan kau bangun?" wanita itu merebahkan pinggul di sebelah Yoongi dan meraih wajah mungil Minguk, mendaratkan kecupan manis di kedua pipi gemuknya disusul ucapan 'selamat pagi'.

"Umma!" Minguk menyentuh rambutnya yang diikat di atas kepala, ingin menunjukkan hal itu pada Jimin yang langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aigoo kyeowoo~" puji ibu muda tersebut sembari memainkan ikatan rambut anaknya disambut gelak tawa senang Minguk. "Siapa yang mengikat rambutmu, Kkuk-ah?" tanya Jimin.

"Appa." Minguk menunjuk Yoongi lantas menjatuhkan kepala ke dada bidang namja itu. "Appa, Appa~" ulangnya.

"Appa?" sahut Jimin. Gadis tersebut beralih pada Yoongi. "Kenapa kau mengikat rambutnya?" tanyanya sambil tidak dapat berhenti tertawa kecil, merasa gemas pada kunciran Minguk sekaligus tingkah lucu anaknya.

"Poninya sudah panjang dan dia terus-menerus mengusap mukanya seperti ini." Yoongi mempraktekkan bagaimana si kecil berusaha menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu dari kedua matanya. "Aku khawatir dia akan mencakar mukanya tanpa sengaja, makanya aku mengikat rambutnya. Chagi, tidakkah kita harus memotong rambutnya lagi?"

Jimin menyeringai. "Minguk tidak suka potong rambut," keluhnya.

"Aku yang akan memeganginya dan kau yang memotongnya. Dia akan semakin rewel kalau kita membawanya ke salon," ujar Yoongi. Sejenak kemudian istrinya mengangguk.

"Umma, Umma." Minguk menyela meminta perhatian.

"Ne~ ada apa?" jawab Jimin dengan cepat.

"Appa—" Minguk menunjuk kepala Yoongi lantas menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. "Yambut Kkuk Kkuk," celotehnya.

"Hm?" Jimin mengangkat alis tidak mengerti maksud anaknya.

"Appa. Yambut Kkuk Kkuk. Begini. Ini!" Minguk mencoba menjelaskan, menunjuk-nunjuk bergantian kepalanya dan kepala Yoongi.

"Oh! kau ingin Appa mengikat rambutnya sepertimu?" akhirnya Jimin konek.

"Ne~" Minguk tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, oke, mana karet gelangnya?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangan.

"Yah, yah, yah~" Yoongi melayangkan protes. "Kenapa Appa juga—"

"Mingukie yang mau, jadi aku bisa apa," kilah Jimin dengan tangan sudah memegang karet gelang.

"Bilang saja kau cuma mau mengerjaiku, Park Jimin." Yoongi menyiapkan ekspresi masamnya melihat Jimin hanya membalas dengan senyum jahil penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi Kkuk Kkuk yang mau." Gadis itu membela diri. "Ne, Mingukie?"

"Kkuk Kkuk~" Minguk kembali menyentuh kepalanya dan itu cukup membuat tawa evil Jimin pecah, sementara Yoongi hanya dapat mendengus.

"Aigoo kyeowooo~" Jimin bersorak begitu selesai mengikat rambut suaminya dengan karet gelang berwarna pink dan tawa gadis itu pecah dengan riangnya. Dia bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan dan memegangi perutnya demi melihat muka masam Yoongi dengan rambut diikat ke atas seperti tangkai buah apel (apel hijau kalau untuk kepala Yoongi).

 _Awas kau, Park Jimin,_ geram Yoongi dalam hati ditertawai hingga seperti itu oleh istrinya sendiri. Namun kemarahan namja tersebut seketika hilang saat tangan mungil Minguk menyentuh pangkal ikatan rambutnya lalu balita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Appa~" Minguk beralih menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. "Kkuk Kkuk~" dan dia tertawa polos.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut. "Appa sama seperti Kkuk Kkuk? Tos dulu! Tos dulu!" dia mengangkat tangan dan dibalas highfive oleh anaknya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Yeay~ kita sama!" Yoongi memeluk Minguk dengan sayang. "Appa dan Mingukie kompak, yeay!" sekali lagi, Minguk tergelak senang.

"Umma!" mendadak si bayi menunjuk Jimin membuat ibunya melebarkan mata.

"Umma. Kkuk Kkuk. Appa." Minguk menyentuh kepalanya dan menunjuk pada rambut Yoongi.

"T-tidak bisa." Jimin mengibaskan tangan. "Rambut Umma terlalu panjang untuk diikat," kilahnya.

"Kkuk Kkuk. Appa." Minguk ngotot.

"Rambut Umma terlalu panjang." Dan Jimin tidak mau mengalah. Di antara mereka, Yoongi memandang keduanya berdebat bergantian tanpa suara.

"Umma!" alis Minguk mengerut, kedua matanya mulai berair, dan itu cukup membuat Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Minguk selalu begitu, tidak mau dibantah, keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Umma ikat." Jimin menyerah. Minguk memajukan bibirnya dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, Yoongi menyimpan senyum geli.

Jimin mengambil sebuah karet gelang dan melepas jepit rambutnya, membuat helaian oranye tersebut jatuh, menggantung panjang hampir mencapai pinggang rampingnya. Gadis itu mengambil bagian depan rambutnya yang sudah tidak memiliki poni pendek sejak dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membentuk poni yang terasa gerah ketika musim panas sedang terik-teriknya.

"Lihat? Ini susah," keluh Jimin bergelut dengan karet gelang di tangannya dan rambutnya yang panjang. Begitu semuanya selesai, rambut Jimin tidak dapat berdiri tegak seperti tangkai buah layaknya milik Yoongi dan itu membuat Minguk mengerutkan alis.

"Aigoo yeppeo~ Umma neomu yeppeo~" Yoongi yang pertama bersuara, membuat Minguk menoleh kaget padanya. "Umma yeppeo, ne Mingukie?" tanya namja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Minguk karena dia mengerti kebingungan putranya, kenapa setelah diikat rambut Jimin tidak bisa seperti rambutnya dan sang ayah.

"Rambut Umma diikat dengan karet gelang seperti Minguk, seperti Appa." Yoongi menyentuh karet gelang di rambut anaknya dan rambutnya sendiri. Mata polos Minguk mengikuti gerakannya lantas menatap rambut Jimin yang juga dapat dia temukan ada karet gelang yang sama. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman merekah di wajah balita tersebut, melegakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma. Kkuk Kkuk. Appa!" sorak Minguk dengan sangat menggemaskan membuat ayah dan ibunya bergantian menghujani pujian 'kyeoo~'

"Sudah siang, ayo makan," ajak Jimin kemudian.

"Mamam mamam~" oceh Minguk menirukan ibunya. "Umma!" dia mengangkat kedua tangannya pada sang ibu yang sudah beranjak berdiri. Jimin menyambut lengan kecil anaknya dan mengangkat badan mungil tersebut dengan mudah ke gendongannya. Gadis itu mencium pipi gemuk Minguk sementara di belakangnya, Yoongi berjalan mengekor ke ruang makan dengan malas-malasan.

"Chagi, tidakkah kau ingin mengganti warna rambutmu?" tanya Yoongi ketika Jimin mendudukkan Minguk di kursi bayi. Diraihnya rambut panjang yang tergerai itu dan diciumnya perlahan.

"Oppa ingin aku menggantinya?" balas Jimin.

Yoongi mengangkat alis. "Coklat kelihatannya bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau hitam?"

Namja tersebut mengerutkan alis tidak setuju. "Coklat," tegasnya dan Jimin langsung memberikan anggukan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja ke salon. Memotong rambut Minguk dan mengganti warna rambutku," ujar Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. "Oke."

"Umma, mamam. Cendok. Kkuk Kkuk," celetuk Minguk menghentikan percakapan kedua orang tuanya dan membuat seluruh perhatian kembali tertuju padanya.

 **-END-**

* * *

Gak bisa move on dari Yoongi yang ngiket rambutnya Taehyung pas ISAC dan jadilah ini X3

Featuring baby Song Minguk /\\*3*)


	5. Pending (NamJin)

Seokjin menghilang dan Namjoon kalang kabut mencarinya!

#namjin #bts #yaoi #t

 **PENDING**

SEOKJIN MENGHILANG!

Bukan menghilang yang dia diculik maupun tidak pulang ke rumah. Tapi dia menghilang dari peradaban dunia maya. Namjoon baru menyadarinya setelah hampir tiga hari kekasihnya itu tidak membuat status baru ataupun mengunggah foto selfie imutnya yang selalu membuat Namjoon merasa harus memarahi dia terlebih dulu dengan alasan bisa mengundang rasa penasaran namja lain.

Pada awalnya Namjoon tidak begitu masalah karena memang pernah beberapa kali Seokjin seperti itu—tidak membuat status ataupun mengunggah foto—namun chat-nya tetap aktif terhubung dengan Namjoon. Dia beralasan dia sedang malas selfie dan memikirkan apapun makanya timeline-nya dibiarkan kosong.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Timeline Seokjin kosong, pun dengan chat-nya yang dibiarkan pending. Tidak hanya satu akun, melainkan hampir semua username chat online yang dia miliki.

Namjoon kalang kabut. Pasti!

Tugas akhir yang menumpuk dan jadwal ujian yang padat membuatnya memang lebih sering menggunakan ponsel sebagai pemberat kertas makalah dibandingkan iseng membuka jejaring sosial yang sebenarnya cuma dia gunakan untuk mengecek keseharian sang kekasih yang memang cukup aktif di social media. Membaca status curahan hati Seokjin, memandang foto selfie yang dia unggah, dan menemukan jika dirinya ikut ditandai di setiap foto-foto cantik tersebut, membuat Namjoon selalu tersenyum-senyum bahagia sembari terus-menerus men-scroll layar smartphone-nya.

Namun kesibukan kuliah yang menyita perhatiannya selama hampir satu minggu terakhir membuat Namjoon nyaris tidak pernah lagi menggunakan ponsel dengan semestinya. Benda itu hanya masuk ke dalam kantong dan keluar untuk charging. Selebihnya dia akan ditinggalkan sang pemilik untuk membaca buku referensi di perpustakaan, mengetik berlembar-lembar makalah, menenggelamkan kedua mata di halaman demi halaman PDF, maupun nongkrong di cafe mendiskusikan tugas kelompok hingga dini hari. Sampai Namjoon lupa ada orang yang sudah berhenti mengiriminya ucapan manis 'selamat pagi~' dengan emoticon pelukan dan ciuman.

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ujian akhir semester dimulai Namjoon kembali membuka aplikasi social media di ponselnya. Menggunakan wifi perpustakaan dan mencoba tidak mempedulikan tumpukan buku-buku tebal di sebelahnya termasuk dokumen makalah yang baru jadi separuh terpampang indah di layar laptopnya. Untuk pertama kalinya namja berkacamata tersebut menggunakan smartphone dengan semestinya, memanfaatkan sambungan internet guna mencari hal yang lebih santai sebab sejatinya Namjoon tidak pernah kekurangan sambungan wifi dimanapun dia berada, kampus, cafe, maupun apartemennya. Hanya satu kelemahannya jika berurusan dengan ponsel, tagihan telpon prabayar yang cukup mahal untuk tarif luar kota sementara uang sakunya sudah habis di keperluan kuliah. Oleh sebab itu Namjoon hanya mengandalkan dunia maya.

Namjoon mengecek akun Seokjin satu per satu. Mengiriminya chat beberapa kali. Dan berakhir dengan menghela napas berkali-kali karena semua obrolannya ceklis. Tak ada satu pun username Seokjin yang aktif. Namjoon meletakkan ponsel ke meja, pun dengan keningnya, lalu untuk sesaat dia merasa seluruh badannya sakit. Kehilangan Seokjin dari hari-harinya membuat namja tersebut menyadari betapa berat beban di hidupnya dan rasa lelah yang mengoyak raganya. Sebelumnya Namjoon tidak pernah merasa sepayah ini saat ada Seokjin yang selalu mengucapkan 'semangat!' padanya, mengunggah foto lucu yang selalu membuat Namjoon tertawa, maupun mengirim voice note penuh aegyo yang terlampau menggemaskan mengundang hasrat untuk memeluknya erat dan menguyel-uyel wajah cantik itu dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Namjoon masih meletakkan kepalanya di meja, mengetukkan ujung jarinya dengan lemah ke permukaan halus kayu ketika bunyi nada pemberitahuan berdentang merdu dari speaker ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar benda tipis tersebut dan meng-unlock layarnya.

Ada satu pesan. Akun Seokjin baru saja mengunggah foto di salah satu social media. Dengan tidak sabar Namjoon membukanya.

Nampak sebuah foto, secangkir cappuccino dengan krim berbentuk daun pohon cemara dan caption bertuliskan **_seokjinkim_ addicted but unhealthy but stay love it, just like you #coffee #iloveyou_**

Dengan segera Namjoon men-tap kolom komentar.

 ** _namjoonkim_ jin-ah, kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa semua chat-mu off?_**

Dan komentar terkirim dengan cepat tanpa pending.

Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Menanti balasan. Tapi sampai layar ponselnya berubah gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda Seokjin akan membalas komentarnya. Kembali, namja tersebut meletakkan kepalanya dengan pasrah ke atas meja.

 _Apa dia marah padaku karena aku terlalu sibuk?_ Batin Namjoon sedih.

Kling~ terdengar nada pemberitahuan membuat Namjoon buru-buru menyalakan lagi ponselnya.

Sebuah direct message baru dari username Seokjin.

Namjoon meng-klik-nya dan seketika cengo melihat foto orang yang tidak asing baginya—namun juga bukan foto Seokjin—langsung terpampang di layar smartphone-nya dengan pose cool—yang menyebalkan bagi Namjoon—menyeruput isi cangkirnya sembari melayangkan tatapan ke luar jendela cafe.

Namjoon men-scroll ke bawah untuk menemukan caption yang tidak kalah membuatnya keki.

 ** _seokjinkim_ hyung, aku Jimin._**

Kampret! Untuk apa Park Jimin menggunakan akun orang lain dan mengunggah foto? Terlebih, kenapa harus foto Yoongi yang dikirim? Apa dia mau pamer kalau sedang menikmati cafe date bersama pacarnya? Rasa kesal Namjoon merembet kemana-mana.

 ** _namjoonkim_ kenapa kau menggunakan akun Seokjin? dimana Seokjin?_** tulis Namjoon.

Balasan masuk dengan cepat.

 ** _seokjinkim_ follower Seokjin Hyung lebih banyak, jadi yang men-like juga lebih banyak XD XD_**

 _Dasar bocah haus popularitas!_ Namjoon memasang ekspresi flat.

 ** _namjoonkim_ lalu dimana Seokjin? kau tahu? semua chat-nya ceklis dan akunnya off._**

 ** _seokjinkim_ aku tidak tahu. aku tahu password akun ini sudah lama '-')a_**

Namjoon kembali menjatuhkan kepala ke meja. Lemas sudah seluruh tubuhnya. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari Seokjin-nya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ponsel kembali membunyikan nada pemberitahuan. Tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa lagi, Namjoon mengusap unlock layarnya.

 ** _seokjinkim_ Hyung, apa kau yakin kau sudah menghubungi semua sosmed-nya?_**

Mata Namjoon membulat, dengan cepat dia kembali menegakkan badan.

 ** _namjoonkim_ apa ada akun Seokjin yang aktif?_**

 ** _seokjinkim_ errr_**

 ** _namjoonkim_ yah! Park Jimin! Katakan padaku!_**

 ** _seokjinkim_ AKU TIDAK TAHUUU, HUHUHU ;A; aku hanya disuruh kalau ada yang bertanya dimana dia aku harus menjawab tidak tahu. maaf, Hyung~ TT_TT_**

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Seokjin? apa mungkin dia sengaja menghilang dan membuat orang lain cemas seperti ini? Apa ini merupakan aksi protesnya karena Namjoon sudah cuek padanya selama satu minggu terakhir? Tapi sebelum kesibukan ini dimulai, Namjoon sudah memberitahu Seokjin bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan ujian akhir dan bukannya tidak mungkin dia akan sangat sibuk. Dan saat itu Seokjin menanggapinya dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa. Mengatakan 'fighting!' dengan hiasan emoticon cheerleader. Lalu sekarang, apa masalahnya?

 ** _seokjinkim_ coba lagi semuanya, Hyung. Fighting!_** Adalah chat terakhir dari Jimin yang dibaca oleh Namjoon karena setelahnya ponsel namja tersebut mati. Low battery.

-o-

Namjoon mengirimkan pesan yang sama ke semua akun Seokjin. Tak terkecuali. Dan saat dia selesai, dan saat dia sadar jika tidak ada satu pun chat-nya yang diterima, tubuh namja tersebut kembali lemas. Kemana lagi dia harus mengirim pesan?

 _"_ _...Hyung, apa kau yakin kau sudah menghubungi semua sosmed-nya?"_

Namjoon menutup mata lelah. _Aku sudah menghubungi semuanya. Aku sudah membuat daftar dan menghubungi semuanya!_ Batinnya frustasi.

Sebagai pengecekan terakhir, Namjoon kembali membuka menu ponsel dan mengabsen setiap aplikasi jejaring sosial yang dia miliki hingga ujung jarinya berhenti pada sebuah aplikasi yang memang tidak pernah dia buka meski tidak dia uninstall. Namjoon ingat, Seokjin beberapa kali menggunakan aplikasi tersebut namun kemudian berhenti dengan alasan tidak praktis dan keseringan loading. Seiring dengan Seokjin berhenti menggunakannya, Namjoon pun tidak pernah lagi membukanya.

 _Tidak mungkin 'kan..._

Namjoon menyentuh layar ponsel dan langsung dihadapkan pada halaman log in. Setelah mengisikan username dan password juga menuliskan kode verifikasi, terbukalah halaman profil yang menunjukkan tanggal aktifitas terakhir yang dilakukan oleh pemilik akun. Setengah tahun yang lalu. Namjoon tersenyum pahit. Tidak mengherankan sebab pada dasarnya dia tidak suka dengan jejaring sosial, dia tidak suka mengumbar opini, emosi, dan kehidupan pribadinya. Dia punya akun yang lengkap hanya agar bisa terus terhubung dengan Seokjin karena pacaran jarak jauh benar-benar menyediakan banyak kesempatan untuk salah paham.

Namjoon segera menuju ke daftar kontaknya dan dengan cepat menemukan nama Seokjin. Tidak ada aktifitas khusus yang tercatat di profilnya. Terakhir dia mengganti foto sampul tiga bulan lalu. Foto punggung Namjoon yang sedang berdiri menghadap pantai dengan hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana kolor di momen mereka berlibur ke Jeju saat musim panas.

Namjoon men-tap icon chat dan sejenak ragu jika keputusannya ini benar.

 _Apa Seokjin masih membuka akun ini?_ Batinnya.

Setelah berdebat sesaat dengan hati kecilnya, pada akhirnya Namjoon mengetik juga di kolom chat-nya.

 ** _Namjoon94: Jin-ah..._**

Lama tidak ada balasan.

Namjoon putus asa.

Mungkin memang Seokjin tidak pernah lagi menggunakan akun ini.

Kling~

Mata Namjoon membulat.

 ** _Seokjin92: Ada apa, Joonie?_**

Dengan secepat kilat Namjoon mengetik di layar ponselnya tanpa peduli jika mungkin dia akan merusakkannya **lagi**.

 ** _Namjoon94: YAH!_**

 ** _Namjoon94: KAU DIMANA!?_**

 ** _Namjoon94: APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?_**

 ** _Namjoon94: KENAPA SEMUA AKUNMU OFF!?_**

 ** _Namjoon94: APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!?_**

 ** _Namjoon94: DAN KENAPA PARK JIMIN YANG MENGUNGGAH FOTO DI AKUNMU!?_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Eyy, capslock jebol~_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Maaf, Sayang..._**

 ** _Seokjin92: Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir._**

 ** _Namjoon94: LALU KENAPA KAU MENGHILANG!?_**

 ** _Namjoon94: ITU SAJA SUDAH MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR SETENGAH MATI_**

 ** _Namjoon94: AJHDGFIUEWJBVJKSDHIOUWOIRUWGFJASKHFJKAS_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Aw, kyeo~ :*_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Maafkan aku_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Aku benar-benar minta maaf_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Aku cuma sedang..._**

 ** _Namjoon94: SEDANG APA?_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Errr_**

 ** _Seokjin92: PMS mungkin_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Kekeke_**

 ** _Namjoon94: Fak_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Marahlah padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya :* :* :*_**

Namjoon menghela napas panjang. Kelegaan tersirat di wajahnya.

 ** _Namjoon94: Setidaknya aku sudah menemukanmu_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Terima kasih karena sudah menemukanku :)_**

 ** _Seokjin92: I love you :*_**

Namjoon tersenyum. Kalimat itulah yang selalu dia tunggu-tunggu. Kalimat itulah yang selalu dia rindukan. Kalimat itulah yang selalu menguatkannya. Namjoon hendak mengetik balasan ketika chat beruntun Seokjin masuk lebih dulu seperti banjir.

 ** _Seokjin92: I MISS YOUUU, NAMJOONIEEE_**

 ** _Seokjin92: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

 ** _Seokjin92: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD_**

 ** _Seokjin92: FCKING MISS YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK, BRUUUHHH_**

 ** _Seokjin92: LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU_**

 ** _Seokjin92: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*_**

 ** _Seokjin92: RASANYA SEPIIIIIIII SEKALI TIDAK MENGANGGUMU_**

 ** _Seokjin92: KYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYA_**

 ** _Seokjin92: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Apa ujianmu sudah selesai?_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Apa belum selesai?_**

 ** _Seokjin92: Bagaimana perkembangannya?_**

 ** _Seokjin92: APA KABAR DENGAN MINUSMU?_**

 ** _Seokjin92: JANGAN SAMPAI NAMBAH LAGI_**

 ** _Seokjin92: NOOOOO_**

 ** _Seokjin92: T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T_**

Dan Namjoon tersedak oleh tawa bahagia. Dia menggeser buku-bukunya sedikit lebih jauh untuk memberi ruang bagi hatinya mencecap cinta yang dirindukan jiwanya.

-o-

 ** _seokjinkim_ terkadang seseorang menghilang bukan karena iseng ingin dikhawatirkan. Tapi karena ingin tahu seberapa penting keberadaannya bagi mereka yang mencarinya. Terima kasih karena sudah menemukanku namjoonkim_ #iloveyou #muach_**

 ** __jiminpark_ eyyy, cheesyyy, geligeligeli XD XD XD_**

 ** __yoongimin_ norak_**

 ** _seokjinkim_ _yoongimin_ SHUT PP_**

 ** _seokjinkim_ _jiminpark_ fotomu yang sebelumnya aku hapus. Merusak pemandangan timeline-ku saja_**

 ** __yoongimin_ typo_**

 ** _seokjinkim_ _yoongimin_ DIAMMM_**

 ** __jiminpark_ HUWAAA JAHAAAAATTTTTT :'( :'( :'(_**

 **-END-**

* * *

GAK BISA PAKE SIMBOL -at- HUWAAAAA T0T

Namjoon itu cerminan kebaperan umum saat chat pending tapi gak ada pulsa buat telpon *buruburu sms _mama minta pulsa*_

namjoonkim_ sebenernya ikut komen di situ, tapi keduluan mereka-mereka yang anak gahol sosmed open 24 jam kek kantor satpam komplek

Oh ya, **FF BTS yang katanya minta sequel.** Sini daftar dulu  
Myka lupa mana aja yang ending-nya gantung (kayaknya sih semua -_-)a  
Dari seri sebelumnya _Oneshoot pt 1_ juga gak pa pa  
Tapi harap super sabar nanti nunggu postingannya, haks

#loveyou


	6. A Romance in War (NamJin) GS

Based on drama "Descendant of The Sun"

* * *

Sebuah kisah tentang Kim Namjoon, sang Kapten tentara, dan Kim Seokjin yang menjadi dokter di pasukannya.

#namjin #bts #t #gs #seventeen

WARNING!  
GS!

 **A Romance in War**

Ranjang bergoyang membuat sepasang mata indah itu terbuka di perbatasan antara mimpi dan dunia nyata. Dia melirik sejenak jam mungil di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur, pukul setengah enam. Dengan malas tubuh ramping tersebut berbalik terlentang, menggeliat meluruskan kedua kaki dan tangannya lalu menyadari jika bantal di sebelahnya sudah kosong. Lamat terdengar suara air mengucur dari kran westafel di kamar mandi dan sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari celah bibir merahnya.

 _Another long day..._

Seokjin bangkit duduk, menggulung rambut sekenanya lantas beranjak turun dari ranjang. Tempat tidur kayu tersebut bergoyang kembali saat dia melepaskan beban tubuhnya dari atas kasur.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Seokjin meninggalkan kesibukannya yang sedang merapikan selimut begitu saja. Dengan terburu-buru gadis tersebut melesat ke dalam toilet, melewati sepasang mata beralis tegas yang memandanginya keheranan. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Namjoon melempar handuk yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah hampir selesai dirapikan. Dia mengambil tumpukan baju yang sudah Seokjin siapkan di tepi ranjang dan mulai berpakaian.

Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Namjoon selesai mengkaitkan kancing terakhir kemejanya. Kedua pasangan tersebut saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum kemudian bersama-sama mengalihkan mata dan melanjutkan kesibukan masing-masing.

Seokjin membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil sebuah celana sedengkul dan kemeja lengan pendek yang menjuntai hingga separuh pahanya. Gadis itu melempar bathrobe ke atas ranjang dan mulai berpakaian sementara Namjoon telah selesai mengikat tali sepatu boot-nya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Hingga kemudian suara hair-driyer yang dinyalakan Seokjin memecah kesunyian tersebut menjadi puing-puing bisu yang berceceran di udara.

Namjoon merebahkan pinggul di tepi tempat tidur, memandang Seokjin yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan helaian rambut panjangnya dengan sudut mata. Namja tersebut nampak memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari betapa berat caranya menggerakkan mata dan menghela napas. Ada kekhawatiran di garis tatapannya, ada kesedihan di ujung korneanya.

"Kita hentikan saja." Suara Namjoon mencuat ke permukaan datar kesunyian mengalahkan mesin yang berdengung keras di sebelah telinga Seokjin. Perlahan gadis itu mematikan hair-dryer. Terdiam. Lebih seksama mendengarkan suara Namjoon.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Hentikanlah." Namja tersebut kembali memandang Seokjin, menatap pantulan kedua mata lebarnya dari cermin. Wanita itu juga tengah menatapnya, tak ada satu pun kata yang nampak akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu ini salah," desis Namjoon.

Seokjin masih tidak berbicara, hanya menatap mata coklat prianya dengan bergeming.

"Aku akan membuatkan surat mutasi untukmu supaya kau bisa pulang ke Korea lebih awal." Dan di akhir kalimatnya Namjoon berdiri, meraih kabaret yang diletakkan di nakas dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar, suara permukaan keras sepatu boot-nya yang berbenturan dengan lantai kayu memperdengarkan bunyi dentuman-dentuman tegas yang getarannya seolah terasa hingga ke dalam dada.

Di knop pintu namja itu berhenti. Dia terdiam sejenak, menoleh, kembali memandang gadis yang masih belum bergerak di tempatnya duduk di depan meja rias.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti," ujar Namjoon lirih lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih lurus menatap cermin. Sepasang mata indah itu berkedip, tangannya kembali terangkat dan hair-dryer kembali menyala. Seokjin mengeringkan rambut sembari menyisirnya perlahan, tidak mempedulikan jika pipinya mulai basah akibat air yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

-o-

Seokjin menghitung kotak berisi kain kasa di depannya dengan teliti sebelum kemudian menuliskan angka jumlahnya di dalam kolom yang baru saja dia hapus karena hasilnya berbeda dari jumlah sebelumnya. Di hitungan berikutnya, entah kenapa banyaknya kotak itu kembali berbeda. Sambil menghela napas berat gadis tersebut sekali lagi menghapus angka di kolomnya.

"Unnie." Sebuah suara lembut menyapa dan Seokjin menoleh. Seorang gadis yang nampak lebih muda darinya langsung tersenyum, kedua tangan kurusnya nampak memamerkan dua botol air jeruk dingin dan mau tidak mau Seokjin ikut tersenyum membalasnya.

.

"Unnie, apa kau dan Kapten Kim bertengkar?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada hati-hati tak ingin menyinggung perasaan gadis di sebelahnya namun tetap saja kalimat itu membuat Seokjin menghentikan tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya yang sedang membuka botol. Melihat hal tersebut, sekejab Jeonghan merasa tidak enak.

"Anuu, aku..." gadis itu gugup. "...aku tidak bermaksud—bukan, anu...maksudku..."

"Apa sangat terlihat?"desis Seokjin, suaranya terdengar datar.

"Ne," jawab Jeonghan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kejujurannya. "Unnie jadi gampang melamun dan sangat tidak fokus. Seungcheolie bilang, Kapten Kim juga menjadi sangat sensitif dan uring-uringan, tidak santai seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecut, menyadari ada getar kecemasan dibandingkan dengan getar menyalahkan di suara Jeonghan barusan. Perlahan wanita itu meletakkan botol minuman ke atas meja, menyentuhkan ujung jari lentiknya pada permukaan plastik yang berembun dan menghela napas pelan.

"Mungkin, memang sudah waktunya..." desis Seokjin, dalam hati menambahkan, _...semua ini harus berhenti._

"Ne? Unnie mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan yang barusan seperti mendengar senior-nya menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak terlalu bisa dia dengar. Seokjin menoleh memandang wajah kebingungan gadis itu dan hanya tersenyum padanya.

Drrk, drrk, mendadak meja bergetar mengagetkan kedua gadis tersebut. Tak hanya meja, kursi yang mereka duduki dan rak obat-obatan juga semuanya bergetar.

"Unnie..." Jeonghan mencicit ketakutan, memegang lengan Seokjin yang balik memeluknya dengan mata menatap langit-langit dengan was-was.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu klinik terbuka membuat kedua wanita itu melompat kaget di tempatnya.

"Gempa bumi! Cepat keluar!" Seungcheol meraih tangan Jeonghan hingga gadis itu berdiri dan memberi jalan pada Seokjin. Mereka bertiga keluar bersamaan dengan terdengar suara keras rak roboh disusul benda-benda pecah membentur lantai.

"Obatnya—" Seokjin nyaris berbalik ketika dengan cepat lengan kekar Seungcheol menangkapnya.

"Kita bisa membereskannya nanti, Noona. Selamatkan dulu dirimu," ujar namja itu ditimpali oleh ocehan panik Jeonghan.

"Unnie, ayo pergi, Unnie," tangisnya.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Berlari mengikuti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan ke tengah lapangan jauh dari bangunan maupun tiang-tiang tinggi.

"Unnie, aku takut..." Jeonghan masih menangis, memeluk Seokjin dengan erat sementara getaran dari perut bumi masih belum berhenti. Dengan mata cemas Seokjin memandang jendela klinik yang samar menampilkan bagaimana kondisi di dalamnya. Kacau balau. Rak-rak saling menimpa satu dengan yang lain, botol-botol alkohol berjatuhan, belum termasuk kantong-kantong obat dan kotak kain kasa. Dalam hati Seokjin berharap, tidak banyak barang yang terbuang percuma karena kesemuanya itu benar-benar dibutuhkan di barak tentara yang jauh dari kota seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Apa ada yang masih di dalam bangunan?" terdengar lantang suara berat Namjoon mengecek kelengkapan anggotanya.

"Tidak, Kapten!" jawab Seungcheol mewakili rekan-rekannya. Di belakang Namjoon, berjalan Soonyoung—wakil kapten pertama—yang tersenyum-senyum melihat keadaan kacau teman-temannya yang sudah terburu-buru meninggalkan apapun kesibukan mereka di dalam ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dan tawa namja itu tidak dapat ditahan saat dilihatnya seorang anggota hanya memakai celana kolor di bawah kemeja seragam tentaranya yang memiliki emblem bendera kebangsaan Korea Selatan serta pangkat militer.

"Jangan tertawa!" hardik Seokmin bersungut-sungut. "Aku sedang di toilet waktu gempa dan tidak sempat pakai celana!"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga belum membersihkan bokongmu," tuding Soonyoung.

"TENTU SAJA SUDAH!" mata namja itu membelalak lebar. "Nih cium, nih cium, CIUM!" dengan brutal dia meraih tengkuk leher Soonyoung dan membuat temannya tersebut menunduk ke arah bokongnya, mengundang tawa lepas rekan-rekan mereka yang lain.

"YAH! YAH! YAH! LEPASKAN! AKU WAKIL KAPTEN! YAAAH!" Soonyoung berteriak mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku juga wakil kapten!" balas Seokmin—wakil kapten kedua—tidak mau mengalah.

Sementara di dekat mereka, Namjoon hanya tersenyum memandang keakraban anak buahnya, dalam hati bersyukur tidak ada satu pun di antara anggotanya yang terluka sekaligus berterima kasih karena mereka sudah bisa tertawa melonggarkan sedikit saraf yang sempat menegang akibat shock. Namja itu tertegun saat matanya memandang Seokjin yang berdiri di sebelah Jeonghan—asistennya—yang sedang tertawa riang melihat candaan kedua wakil kapten yang masih berlanjut. Perlahan Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

Seokjin menoleh ketika merasa ada orang di sebelahnya dan senyumnya langsung pudar begitu melihat Namjoon.

"Apa anggota tim medis lengkap?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin membuang pandangan.

"Ne," jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Syukurlah."

Tanpa disadari namja di sebelahnya, Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kain blusnya dengan kuat.

.

Gempa berhenti sekitar dua menit kemudian. Saat memastikan jika bumi sudah benar-benar tidak bergetar, baru Namjoon menganggukkan kepala, memberi ijin pada anggota tentara dan tim medis untuk kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Baru juga melangkahkan kaki, Soonyoung—yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam bangunan pusat informasi untuk melakukan pengecekan—sudah berlari keluar ke arah Namjoon. Tangannya menyodorkan ponsel yang layarnya telah retak.

"Ada—" napas namja itu terengah-engah. "—perintah dari pusat—"

Namjoon menerima ponsel dari tangan Soonyoung dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Wajah sang kapten menegang seketika, mengisyaratkan jika yang dia dengar bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Namjoon menurunkan ponsel di tangannya dan saat dia memandang anak buahnya, namja itu cukup terkejut karena hampir semua wajah mereka nampak sudah siap mendengar dan melaksanakan perintah apapun.

"Proyek pembangunan bandara baru di perbatasan roboh. Kecuali tentara yang bertugas piket hari ini dan besok, semuanya ikut denganku membantu di sana. Kalian punya waktu lima menit untuk berkemas. Bagi yang tidak pergi, siapkan mobil dan barang-barang yang harus dibawa, terutama dari tim medis."

"SIAP, KAPTEN!" serempak semua orang menjawab dan tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, mereka berpencar untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing.

"Celana, celaNAA, CELANAAA!" teriak Seokmin panik sambil lari sprint menuju bangunan asrama mendahului teman-temannya.

"Kalian dengar 'kan!?" giliran suara lantang Seokjin memecah udara, membuat Namjoon menoleh memandangnya yang sedang memberi komando pada tim medis.

"Kecuali yang bertugas piket hari ini dan besok, semuanya berkemas dan mempersiapkan diri. Pastikan untuk tidak meninggalkan barang penting, kita berkumpul di sini lima menit lagi!"

"BAIK, KETUA!"

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas regu piket hari ini dan besok?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku." Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil mengangkat tangan. Seokjin terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Seseorang gantikan dokter Lee Jihoon untuk tugas piket," pinta Seokjin, matanya mengarah pada gadis mungil yang kini lurus menatapnya. "Kemampuanmu yang terbaik, kau harus ikut pergi."

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bubar!" perintah Seokjin kemudian, disusul semua anggota tim medis yang serempak berlari menuju asrama.

Kini tinggal Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berdiri bersisian. Meski tidak saling menatap, Seokjin tahu jika di sebelahnya masih ada orang dan orang itu Kim Namjoon.

"Jangan hentikan aku," desis Seokjin, sejenak bergeming baru kemudian beranjak.

Dalam diam Namjoon menatap kepergian punggung wanita berambut sedada itu dan hanya dapat menghela napas.

-o-

"Unnie, aku duluan," pamit Jeonghan sambil memanggul tas berisi peralatan medis darurat dan berlari menuju pintu klinik. Seokjin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sembari memasukkan kotak terakhir kain kasa ke dalam tasnya. Gadis itu juga sudah selesai dengan persiapannya.

Seokjin memakai rompi medisnya dan hendak memanggul tas ketika Namjoon masuk ke dalam klinik sudah lengkap dengan tas serta topi tempurnya. Wanita tersebut bergeming sejenak menatap mata sang kapten yang juga diam memandangnya.

Seokjin melengos, tetap memanggul tasnya dan berjalan melewati Namjoon. Langkah kaki jenjang tersebut terhenti mendadak sebab lengannya langsung disambar kuat oleh tangan berurat alot prianya.

"Sudah 'ku bilang jangan hentikan aku!" Seokjin memekik. "Apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak akan berhenti!" sambungnya, tangis pecah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku dokter! Aku akan melakukan apapun selama aku masih bisa! Aku tidak mau berdiam diri saja, aku mohon...aku mohon, Namjoonie!" raung Seokjin.

Tanpa kata, Namjoon membawa bahu yang sesenggukkan itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sang kapten merendahkan diri, berlutut di hadapan Seokjin dan tangannya meraih tali sepatu gadis itu yang ternyata sudah terurai ikatannya entah sejak kapan.

Namjoon mengikat tali sepatu Seokjin dalam diam, pun dengan gadisnya yang mulai berhenti terisak.

"Keras kepalamu yang seperti ini yang membuatku jatuh cinta," gumam Namjoon menyelesaikan simpul terakhir dan mendongakkan kepala, memandang Seokjin yang sesenggukan mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Namja itu tersenyum lembut, dia mengangkat tangan, menyentuhkannya pada perut Seokjin di balik rompi medis yang dia kenakan.

"Maaf, ya. Merepotkanmu sekali lagi. Ibumu tidak mau pulang." Namjoon berbicara sambil mengusap lembut permukaan perut ramping yang terasa mengeras, menunjukkan ada ruang berisi kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Tenang saja, dia kuat seperti ayahnya," sahut Seokjin dengan suara masih sengau.

"Dan ngotot seperti ibunya," timpal Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Perlahan namja itu bangkit berdiri. "Tapi, tetap saja setelah ini aku akan membuatkan surat pemberhentian tugas untukmu."

Seokjin menanggapinya dengan delikan mata tajam.

"Aku tidak mau anakku gugur di medan perang mendahului aku," ujar Namjoon santai lalu berjalan lebih dulu keluar klinik diiringi dengan dengusan napas gadisnya.

"Yeobo!" panggilan nyaring Seokjin membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkah kaki dan menoleh.

"Jangan terluka," ujar wanita itu membuat suaminya tersenyum. Namjoon mengangkat jempol tangannya, memperlihatkan cincin putih yang melingkar cemerlang di jarinya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang terpasang di jari Seokjin sekarang.

 _Jangan terluka, Sayang. Jangan mati. Temui aku lagi setelah perang, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan selama ini..._

Bersama, kedua orang itu berjalan menuju rombongan masing-masing yang satu per satu mulai berkumpul di sebelah truk yang sudah diparkir. Bersiap untuk mengabdi pada negara, bersiap untuk menyelamatkan manusia dengan kepentingan pribadi yang diletakkan satu tingkat di bawahnya.

 **-END-**

* * *

Gimana jadinya kalau ada sebuah pernikahan kecil di tengah-tengah peperangan?  
Romantis? Itu cuma ekspektasi, kenyataannya itu menyedihkan dan hanya memberikan kecemasan yang tak berakhir.

FYI: Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin adalah tokoh dari member Seventeen.


	7. A Romance in War PROLOG (YoonMin) GS

YOONMIN VERSION

Aku harus berhenti nonton drama jika ini akibatnya -_-

* * *

Park Jimin tidak pernah tahu jika satu jawaban simpelnya akan membawanya pada sebuah cerita yang sangat panjang.

#yoonmin #bts #t #gs featuring #seventeen

 _Based on drama "Descendant of The Sun"_

 **WARNING!  
GS!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **A Romance in War  
(YoonMin)**

"Dokter Park Jimin?" eja perawat yang menjadi petugas resepsionis rumah sakit saat membaca kertas laporan di tangannya, dibalas anggukan oleh gadis berambut sebahu yang berdiri di sisi lain mejanya.

"Hari ini Dokter Park sedang libur..." ujar sang perawat membuat tamu di depannya langsung memasang wajah kecewa. "...tapi biasanya beliau tetap pergi ke rumah sakit—ah, itu dia!" dengan cepat si perawat menunjuk seseorang, acungan jarinya membuat gadis di hadapannya menoleh ke belakang.

"Yang berambut panjang dengan sepatu kets warna biru. Pergilah ke sana," ujar perawat sambil mengembalikan berkas laporan pada gadis muda yang langsung menerimanya dan berlari pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dokter yang dimaksud si perawat sudah melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift dan tepat ketika pintu lift hampir menutup, jemari lentik si gadis berhasil menyusup di celah sempitnya membuat papan besi tebal tersebut kembali terbuka.

"Selamat siang." Gadis itu buru-buru menundukkan badan dengan sopan. "Apa anda Dokter Park Jimin?" lanjutnya yang dijawab anggukan gamang—dan terkejut—oleh wanita berjubah putih di depannya.

"Anuu, namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku dokter yang ditugaskan di pasukan khusus yang ditempatkan di Urk. Aku kemari atas perintah Ketua tim kami, Dokter Kim Seokjin—"

"Sst—" sebuah desisan pelan dan telunjuk yang diletakkan di depan bibir chubby membuat runtutan kalimat panjang Jihoon terhenti.

"Bisa kau masuk dulu? Kita bicarakan ini di atas," pinta Jimin lalu tersenyum.

Jihoon ikut tersenyum. "Ah, ne," angguknya kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki lift dan berdiri di sebelah Jimin yang memencet tombol close.

.

"Jadi kau dari tim medis yang ditugaskan di Urk?" tanya Jimin dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya. Di sepanjang koridor dia sibuk tersenyum dan membalas salam dari para perawat, sesama dokter, maupun beberapa pasien yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ne, status magangku sudah berakhir bulan lalu dan sekarang aku dokter tetap di sana," jawab Jihoon yang berjalan dua langkah di belakang Jimin.

Mendadak ayunan kaki dokter muda tersebut berhenti, dia membalikkan badan hingga berhadapan dengan gadis berpostur mungil yang mengikutinya, sepasang mata sipitnya nampak menyelidik dan itu membuat Jihoon hanya bisa berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah magang? Kapan kau lulus? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jimin beruntun.

"Aku lulus musim semi kemarin dan sudah menjadi dokter magang hampir 3 bulan. 1 bulan pertama aku ditempatkan di rumah sakit umum Seoul, tapi kemudian ada tawaran untuk menjadi sukarelawan di luar negeri dan aku mendaftarkan diri. Umurku 24 tahun," jawab Jihoon terperinci tanpa diminta.

"Kau masih muda dan masih magang tapi sudah pergi ke medan perang untuk jadi dokter..." Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desisan panjang. Alis wanita tersebut mengerut. "...apa kau sedang kabur karena ditinggal pacarmu menikah?" tebaknya.

Di luar dugaan, air muka Jihoon mendadak berubah. Perlahan dia menunduk, "Ne..."

Kali ini giliran Jimin yang membelalakkan mata terkejut. "Benarkah!? Astaga! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—maafkan aku...!" dengan panik diraihnya wajah mungil itu dan membawanya mendongak, memeriksa jikalau ada air mata yang jatuh namun Jihoon malah tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dokter. Itu cuma masa lalu. Aku tidak menyesal sudah kabur begitu jauh. Urk sangat menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin memastikan dan kembali sebuah senyuman manis menjawabnya.

"Ne!" ujar Jihoon dengan suara riang, cukup untuk membuat dokter senior di depannya ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak menyesalinya," desis Jimin lalu mengusap bahu Jihoon. "Kau kuat," pujinya yang membuat kedua pipi gadis muda itu memerah. Jimin membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan.

"Mana laporannya?" pintanya yang membuat Jihoon terlonjak di tempat dan tergesa-gesa mengimbangi jarak sang dokter yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya yang entah sejak kapan malah bengong.

"Ini." Jihoon menyerahkan map berisi berkas laporan tepat ketika Jimin membuka pintu kantornya.

.

"Perekrutan untuk menjadi sukarelawan," baca Jimin sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi teh di depan Jihoon yang telah duduk manis menghadap mejanya.

"Biasanya informasi soal perekrutan sukarelawan akan diberikan oleh pihak militer pada pimpinan rumah sakit lebih dulu dan baru disosialisasikan saat meeting. Bukannya mengirim formulir secara personal begini," ujar Jimin sambil memeriksa lembar demi lembar form yang semuanya sudah memiliki stempel militer serta persetujuan dari pihak medis yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa langsung mengambil cuti ke sana tanpa harus menunggu tanda tangan kepala rumah sakit." Kalimat Jimin terdengar mengeluh. "Kenapa aku merasa ini seperti penculikan yang legal?"

"Anuu—" Jihoon memberanikan diri bicara. "Sebenarnya tim kami sedang kekurangan dokter bedah. Akibat bencana gempa kemarin dan banyaknya korban di lokasi pembangunan bandara, sebagian anggota tim medis drop karena kelelahan. Dokter Kim juga sedang hamil, jadi—"

Jimin memandang Jihoon yang tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena segan, namun wanita itu tahu kelanjutannya tanpa harus bertanya.

"Aku diminta ke sana untuk meringankan tugas Kim Seokjin sebagai ketua sekaligus merangkap menjadi dokter bedah tambahan sebelum tim sukarelawan yang baru terbentuk dan dikirim untuk membantu kalian."

Jihoon menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Dan apa kau tidak keberatan dikirim ke sini sebagai tumbal?" tanya Jimin membuat Jihoon mendongak dengan cepat.

"Tum...tumbal?" ulangnya terkejut.

Jimin mengangguk, menyisir poni rambut coklatnya ke belakang dengan jari tangan. "Kau ke sini tidak hanya untuk memberiku ini," wanita itu menunjuk berkas laporan. "Tapi juga untuk membujukku supaya mau ikut denganmu kembali ke Urk. Kalau aku tidak mau dan kau pulang sendirian, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang disalahkan dan mungkin pihak militer akan menuntutmu supaya melepaskan gelarmu sebagai dokter dengan alasan kau tidak bisa melakukan tugas dengan baik. Kau mungkin orang sipil dan tidak bisa disidang oleh pengadilan militer, tapi sudah ada kesepakatan antara pihak militer dan tim medis jadi mau bagaimana pun gerakanmu, kau tetap kena." Jimin memperlihatkan stempel militer yang bersisian dengan tanda tangan Seokjin di blangko.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya menegang. Tatapan matanya bergetar. Jimin menduga, otak gadis itu pasti sedang bekerja sekarang, berputar dan mengolah dengan cepat semua informasi yang barusan dia dengar, dicocokkan serta disambungkan dengan logika maupun keinginannya, mencoba mencari jalan pemecahan terbaik, dan beberapa saat setelah membisu, Jihoon mendongak, menatap mata Jimin dengan sorot tegas.

"Kalau Dokter tidak bersedia ikut denganku ke Urk, aku tidak akan kembali ke sana. Aku tidak akan pulang tanpa anda."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati kelelahan di sana?" tanya Jimin.

Jihoon menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku diberi waktu tiga hari untuk melakukan tugas ini. Jadi masih tersisa banyak kesempatan untuk membujuk anda."

Jimin menyeringai tipis. "Kau lupa kau ada dimana? Korea. Seoul. Ini rumahmu. Tidakkah kau ingin pergi mengunjungi keluargamu daripada membujukku? Kau tidak tahu kapan kau bisa kembali kemari hidup-hidup untuk melihat mereka."

Permukaan bening mata coklat Jihoon bergetar sesaat, keraguan menyapanya namun dengan tegas dia kembali bicara. "Aku kemari untuk menjalankan tugas, bukan untuk liburan bertemu keluarga maupun yang lainnya. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Jimin diam, hanya memperhatikan Jihoon yang juga menatapnya—dan tanpa dia ketahui sedang meremas kuat tepi celana pendek yang dia kenakan.—Keheningan menyeruak di dalam ruangan berbau obat tersebut. Setelah dua menit lamanya, Jimin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menghilang terlipat ke dalam lengkungan bulan sabit yang cantik.

"Tegas, keras kepala, dan nekat. Kau akan menjadi asisten yang bisa sangat membantuku," ujar Jimin memunculkan tanda tanya di atas kepala Jihoon.

 _Hah? Asisten?_

Jimin mengambil selembar kertas dengan paragraf panjang dan memiliki tanda tangan Seokjin di bagian bawahnya. Ditunjukkannya surat itu di depan mata Jihoon.

"Unnie memilihmu untuk menjadi asistenku saat bekerja di Urk nanti. Dia bilang dia berani bertaruh karaktermu akan cocok denganku dan sepanjang aku mengenal Seokjin Unnie, dia tidak pernah salah menilai orang." Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman. "Maaf sudah membuatmu ketakutan. Aku harus mengetes dulu orang yang akan berkolaborasi denganku nanti."

Jihoon membuang napas panjang seolah beban berat puluhan ton ikut terlepas bersama udara yang dia keluarkan. Mata gadis itu jelas-jelas sudah berkaca-kaca dan ketika dia menyebut nama Jimin, rengekan kecil yang terdengar.

"Dokter sangat keterlaluan..."

"Aigoo, maafkan aku. Maaf~" Jimin tertawa sambil mengusap singkat sebelah pipi halus Jihoon. "Apa aku benar-benar sudah menakutimu, eoh?" tanyanya.

"Tapi kau lulus tesku. Bergembiralah, jangan menangis," hibur dokter muda tersebut sembari meraih pulpen dari tempat alat tulisnya dan mulai mengisi blangko tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini ke pimpinan rumah sakit dan berdiskusi sebentar soal dokter yang akan menggantikanku selama bertugas nanti. Aku mungkin agak lama, jadi kau bisa berjalan-jalan selagi menungguku."

"T-tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu di rumah sakit," tolak Jihoon. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat rumah sakit modern seperti di Seoul. Aku ingin menikmati suasananya."

"Kh—" Jimin berdecak tidak percaya. "Kau aneh," desisnya yang hanya menuai senyuman dari Jihoon.

-o-

Matahari sudah terbenam ketika Jimin menemukan sosok Jihoon sedang bercanda dengan seorang balita anak salah satu pembesuk pasien di lobi rumah sakit. Gadis itu langsung berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan pada si bocah begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bahkan ketika sudah berada di dekat Jimin, Jihoon masih sempat tertawa memuji aegyo yang dilakukan balita tadi.

"Kau suka anak kecil?" tanya Jimin dengan senyuman lembut menggantung di bibirnya. Wajahnya nampak lelah berbeda dengan sebelum dia berpisah dengan Jihoon tadi, namun senyuman serta sorot lembut matanya masih sama.

"Ne," Jihoon mengangguk. "Apa meeting-nya berjalan lancar?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" balas Jimin. "Aku punya lumayan banyak pasien dan jadwal operasiku sangat padat. Kepala rumah sakit marah-marah bahkan sampai mau menelpon ke markas militer. Tapi aku bilang kalau sudah ada stempel-nya, berarti pihak militer Korea pun juga sudah tahu jadi akan percuma saja. Dia masih memaki-maki tidak karuan meski akhirnya menanda-tangani semua berkas dan setuju untuk mencarikan dokter penggantiku di sini. Ah, aku sangat lelah. telingaku pekak mendengar kata-kata kotornya berjam-jam," keluh wanita itu sambil memijat dan memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Maaf..." cicit Jihoon merasa bersalah. Tugasnya hanya menjemput Jimin namun entah kenapa dia merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami dokter tersebut hanya untuk bisa ikut dengannya.

Jimin tersenyum, menepuk akrab punggung Jihoon. "Ini bukan salahmu, jangan menangis," ujarnya yang dengan cepat menyambung, "Kau menginap dimana?"

"Aku belum mencari hotel," jawab Jihoon seketika membuat Jimin membulatkan mata. "Dari bandara aku langsung datang kemari."

Jimin memperhatikan penampilan Jihoon yang hanya memakai sepatu kets, celana pendek dengan kaos oversize ditutupi jaket, dan tas ransel. Terlalu simpel untuk orang yang bepergian ke luar negeri.

"Kopermu?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. "Tiga hari bukan waktu yang lama. Jadi aku hanya membawa ini." Gadis itu memamerkan ransel di punggungnya.

"Apa kau gila?" cetus Jimin tanpa sadar. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita hanya membawa satu ransel? Mana sepatumu? High heels-mu? Kotak make up? Catok rambut? Aksesoris?"

Jihoon tersenyum kecut dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aigoo~" Jimin memegang belakang lehernya yang mendadak terasa tegang. "Kau perempuan atau laki-laki, eoh!?"

"Hehe," Jihoon nyengir.

-o-

"Dokter terlihat sangat tahu tentang militer dan langsung menyetujui perekrutan ini. Apa anda pernah menjadi sukarelawan sebelumnya?" celetuk Jihoon dalam perjalanan tenang di dalam mobil menuju rumah Jimin.

"Eum," wanita itu mengiyakan. "Aku pernah bergabung dengan tim medis Urk dua tahun lalu."

Mata kecil Jihoon membulat. "Benarkah!? Di Urk!? Dengan Dokter Kim!?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Waktu itu kapten timnya masih Kim Namjoon—"

"Ne, ne, sekarang juga masih Kapten Kim!" sahut Jihoon penuh semangat, kembali Jimin tersenyum.

"Tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Aku yakin ada banyak hal yang sudah berubah tanpa aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu banyak soal para tentara. Tapi saat aku masuk, ada banyak tentara baru yang direkrut dan beberapa tentara senior dipindah-tugaskan. Aku dengar ada di antara mereka yang naik pangkat, tapi ada juga yang keluar. Di tim medis tidak ada banyak perubahan, hanya ada beberapa dokter yang pulang ke Korea untuk berganti posisi dengan kami, anak baru," cerita Jihoon.

"Kau suka ditugaskan ke Urk?" tanya Jimin sambil menyalakan lampu sign kanan.

"Ne!" gadis mungil itu mengangguk antusias, membuat poni rambutnya bergerak lembut di depan keningnya.

"Baguslah," Jimin tersenyum, dengan terampil terus menggerakkan stir mobil di tangannya sementara kakinya memainkan pedal gas dan rem.

 _"_ _...ada banyak tentara baru yang direkrut dan beberapa tentara senior dipindah-tugaskan. Aku dengar di antara mereka ada yang naik pangkat, tapi ada juga yang keluar..."_

Mata Jimin meredup, pun dengan kilau cincin yang terpasang di jari manis tangannya.

 _-next to MONOLOG-_

* * *

*Lee Jihoon : Woozi Seventeen

Waktu sadar udah bikin ini aja -_-  
Makanya Myka gak suka nonton drama, imajinasiku terlalu berbahaya -_-

Mau ikut-ikutan BTS ada Prolog, Monolog, sama Epilog  
Wkwkwk

Enaknya mau lanjut gimana yaaa?  
Ayo dong ikutan berimajinasi biar greget XD


	8. Why, Baby? (VKook)

Taehyung sibuk mempersiapkan dramanya, namun Jungkook malah meninggalkannya.

#vkook #taekook #bts #yaoi #t dengan penampakan #yoonmin

Prolog **A Romance in War; YoonMin** akan tetap ada lanjutannya, aku cuma gak tahan buat post ini duluan mumpung feeling-nya masih anget kek tahi ayam baru keluar/?

 **Why, Baby?**

Langit makin pekat seiring dengan tengah malam yang telah merambat meski jalanan masih nampak begitu pekak oleh jejeran kendaraan yang merayap dalam barisan padat. Musik mengalun samar dari speaker mobil tapi biji earphone masih setia menyumpal lubang telinga Taehyung, membuatnya tidak mendengar ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Manager dan baru menoleh saat lengannya ditepuk dari samping. Namja muda itu melepas sebelah earphone-nya.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Manager mengulangi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah dia ucapkan tanpa tahu jika ternyata artisnya menutupi pendengaran dengan dentuman bass dari ponselnya.

"Aku mau makan di dorm saja," jawab Taehyung menuai kerutan alis sang Manager.

"Tumben," ujar pria yang hampir kepala tiga itu tanpa menyembunyikan keheranannya sama sekali. "Kau tidak mau makan makanan enak sendirian?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin," desisnya sambil memandang keluar jendela sejenak lantas mengembalikan tatapan pada layar ponsel. Dia menyapu pengunci layarnya ke samping, menekan satu nama dari aplikasi panggilan yang belum dia keluarkan, mendengarkan ringtone sebentar hingga sebuah suara menjawab telponnya, suara yang sama yang sudah berkali-kali dia dengar selama satu jam terakhir perjalanan pulang dari lokasi syuting menuju dorm.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat menerima panggilan anda—"

Taehyung menghela napas, _Jeon Jungkook, kau kenapa?_ Batinnya cemas.

-o-

Dorm sepi saat Taehyung membuka pintu utama. Dia bisa menyimpulkan sepi karena televisi di ruang duduk mati. Jika ada orang di dorm—meski satu atau dua orang—pasti akan ada yang sedang menonton TV. Walau tidak ditonton pun, benda tersebut akan tetap dinyalakan sebagai perobek keheningan.

Setelah melepas sepatu, Taehyung segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung menemukan sosok Jimin tengah membaca buku—hampir tertidur—di ranjangnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Jimin dengan suara parau. Kantuk nampak jelas terlihat menggantung di kedua mata sipitnya.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" balas Taehyung meletakkan tas di dekat tempat tidur dan melempar mantel serta sweater ke atas kasur.

"Di kantor. Kau sendirian? Mana Manager Hyung?" tanya Jimin tidak merasa mendengar suara Manager-nya yang pergi bersama Taehyung ke tempat latihan berkuda guna bekal syuting dramanya kelak.

"Dia menurunkanku di depan gedung dan langsung pergi ke kantor karena ada urusan. Apa Jungkook juga di kantor?"

Taehyung bersiap memakai kemejanya namun terhenti sebab Jimin menjawab, "Dia di kamar."

"Di kamar?" ulang Taehyung kaget.

Sahabatnya mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan jadi dia dibolehkan tidak ke kantor. Aku disuruh menemaninya tapi dia malah mengunci pintu dan tidak mau keluar." Namja sipit tersebut menguap.

Taehyung terdiam, air mukanya berubah semakin cemas. Dia urung memakai kemeja dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kasur membuat tempat tidurnya makin tak karuan.

"Yah! Jangan buat berantakan—" hardik Jimin.

"Kau punya kunci kamar Jungkook? Pinjam," sela Taehyung dengan tangan tengadah.

"Aku tidak punya." Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Seokjin Hyung yang punya."

"Kalau begitu temani aku mengambilnya. Di kamar Yoongi Hyung 'kan?"

"Ada apa memangnya?" alis Jimin mengerut, baru sadar jika ada yang dicemaskan oleh temannya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Jungkook?" tuduh namja tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak membalas pesanku dan tidak mau menjawab telponku." Taehyung tidak mengelak, menunggu dengan tidak sabar Jimin yang sedang merayap turun melalui tangga di ranjang susun mereka.

"Yah, kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?" pemuda mungil itu mendengus.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Kali ini Taehyung mengelak. "Jungkook yang tidak pernah mau terbuka soal isi hatinya."

"Jungkook yang tidak mau terbuka atau kau yang tidak peka? Kau tahu sendiri anak itu tidak mau bicara kalau tidak dipancing. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi," bela Jimin sambil berjalan menuju kamar yang dihuni berdua oleh Seokjin dan Yoongi. Taehyung menguntit di belakang.

"Aku tidak peka dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mau terbuka." Taehyung mengepaskan. "Kau puas sekarang?" dalam hati dia mengomel, _Mentang-mentang sesama uke yang kau bela terus saja Jungkook, padahal sahabat dekatmu itu AKU!_

"Makanya belajarlah memahami perasaan wanita," ujar Jimin dengan mudah menemukan kunci duplikat kamar Jungkook—yang juga merupakan kamar Namjoon—dari kotak aksesoris Seokjin. Dilemparnya benda tersebut ke arah Taehyung yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap menggunakan satu tangan.

"Untuk apa aku belajar memahami wanita sementara Jungkook bukan wanita?" mata single eyelids Taehyung membelalak penuh rasa heran.

"Yah, dari luar kami mungkin laki-laki, tapi perasaan kami lembut seperti wanita—"

"Preet! Itu cuma berlaku untuk Seokjin Hyung. Kau masih sangat jauh dari level itu, apalagi Jungkook!" sela Taehyung cepat.

"YAH!" suara Jimin meninggi. "Jadi menurutmu aku dan Jungkook tidak cantik!?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sanggah Taehyung. "Jungkook-ku yang paling cantik. Tapi untuk disebut ber'perasaan lembut seperti wanita', kalian masih harus banyak belajar." Namja bersuara bass tersebut melanjutkan dengan ekspresi seperti berkata, 'Jangan mimpi ketinggian.'

"Yaish, orang ini!" Jimin mengumpat namun belum sempat dia melakukan pembalasan, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu ngacir keluar membawa kunci kamar Jungkook di tangannya.

.

Klek, besi pada lubang kunci bergeser dengan mudah membiarkan knopnya berputar dan daun pintu terbuka ke dalam. Pemandangan berantakan kamar dengan dua ranjang langsung menyapa penglihatan Taehyung. Untuk sesaat namja tersebut melayangkan tatapan menghakimi pada baju, kaos kaki, dan topi yang berserakan di lantai serta rak pajangan. Tidak perlu bertanya siapa pemilik barang-barang itu karena sudah pasti Kim Namjoon pelakunya.

Setelah menutup pintu kembali, bergegas Taehyung mendekati area lain kamar yang bersisian dengan petak Namjoon, yang lebih rapi dan teratur dibandingkan dengan wilayah kekuasaan sang Leader. Dengan sangat pelan Taehyung mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, di sebelah onggokan tebal selimut berisi manusia. Namja itu menyentuh permukaan selimut—yang mana adalah lengan Jungkook—dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Jungkook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" suara husky Taehyung terdengar parau dan terlampau seksi jika dia bicara dengan nada pelan seperti ini. Perpaduan antara bisikan dan desahan, dengan bonus getar serak yang tidak mungkin tidak akan membuat jantung menggelepar hingga meleleh.

Namun nyatanya orang yang dikungkung selimut di tempat tidur tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak merespon pertanyaan Taehyung. Bahkan ketika namja tan itu memindahkan tangan untuk mengelus lembut permukaan puffy rambut hitamnya.

"Jimin bilang kau tidak enak badan dan tidak mau pergi ke kantor. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada yang sama, mengusap kepala Jungkook hampir seperti dia sedang membuai seorang bayi.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu yang spesial? Chicken? Daging? Pizza? Katakan saja, aku akan membelikannya." Taehyung kembali membujuk. "Atau kau juga mau minum yang lain? Cola? Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Manager dan Seokjin Hyung, asal setelah makan kau minum obat. Hm?"

Jungkook masih belum bersuara dan itu membuat Taehyung makin khawatir.

"Apa kau demam?" namja tan tersebut hendak menempelkan tangan pada kening kekasihnya namun urung karena sang Maknae bergerak menenggelamkan kepala ke balik balutan selimut.

Taehyung terdiam, menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau marah padaku?" desisnya begitu tahu ada yang tidak beres pada 'sikap sakit' Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook yang sedang sakit tidak akan seperti ini, tidak akan diam dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Maknae yang sedang sakit akan berubah menjadi—antara—bayi besar atau ratu alam semesta. Dia akan menjadi sangat rewel, mengeluhkan semua hal, dan bisa menangis hanya karena Namjoon menatapnya kesal sebab dia sangat berisik. Dia juga tidak akan melepaskan Taehyung, menyuruhnya ini itu, merengek tidak habis-habis, menjadikan pacar sendiri sebagai babu.

Makanya, saat Jungkook mendadak diam begini tapi dia bilang dia sakit, kemungkinannya cuma satu; anak itu pura-pura sakit padahal sebenarnya dia sedang marah. Marah karena apa, Taehyung juga tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang tidak mau menjawab telpon ataupun membalas pesan.

Taehyung menarik tangan dari kepala Jungkook. "Kau tahu aku tidak peka dan tidak bisa membaca keadaan dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau hanya ngambek dan tidak mau mengatakan salahku dimana."

Taehyung masih memandang Jungkook yang bergeming di dalam selimut. "Jungkook-ah, kau mau terus diam?" suaranya terdengar datar namun begitu lunak dan bijak, serupa tetes air sejuk yang mengenai luka bakar.

Hening menjawab.

Taehyung pun ikut terdiam.

Menit berlalu dan Taehyung masih di sana, hanya duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali Jungkook marah dan menolaknya, tetap tinggal hingga emosi si cantik bongsor itu mereda dengan sendirinya.

Taehyung menghela napas. Perlahan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan merebahkan bokong di karpet lantai. Menyandarkan punggung pada kayu ranjang, meletakkan kepala di sisi samping kasur dan mengesah kecil merasakan penat yang baru dia sadari. Hampir seharian dia latihan berkuda dan berlarian di peternakan. Bicara dengan banyak orang, tersenyum untuk banyak orang. Taehyung lelah bekerja sekaligus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Dia bukan tipe kupu-kupu sosial, apalagi karena dia juga sendirian. Jikalau boleh meminta, dia ingin Jungkook ataupun Jimin menemaninya dan menjadi tempatnya berbagi tentang semua kecanggungan sepanjang hari.

"Latihanmu menyenangkan?" suara kecil Jungkook mengoyak kesenyapan, membuat kelopak mata Taehyung terbuka cepat dan memusnahkan letih di engsel tulangnya dalam sekejab.

"Tidak juga. Akan lebih asik kalau kau ada di sana," jawab Taehyung sambil nyengir lebar, dia tahu Jungkook tidak mungkin melihat senyumannya namun dia juga tahu Maknae cukup pandai menebak ekspresinya melalui nada suara.

"Bohong," terdengar dengusan napas. "Kalau tidak menyenangkan mana mungkin kau cuek padaku."

Air muka Taehyung berubah. "Tapi aku langsung membalas semua pesanmu setiap kali selesai dengan session latihan. Aku tidak bisa memegang ponsel sambil naik kuda. Naik kuda cocoknya membawa busur atau pistol, bukan ponsel. Kau tahu? Seperti di film koboi-koboi. Yihaaa~" Taehyung melawak, tertawa oleh leluconnya sendiri, dan terdiam ketika hanya dia yang merasa itu lucu sebab Jungkook masih bergeming.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, syuting drama ini akan sedikit ketat dan jedanya tidak lama. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk cuek atau melupakanmu. Aku pasti akan langsung menghubungimu begitu ada kesempatan." Taehyung menghela napas. "Semua yang aku katakan pasti hanya terdengar seperti alasan untukmu," desisnya menurunkan pandangan. "Tapi ... aku mohon, tolong percayalah padaku, Jungkook-ah."

Sunyi kembali meraja hingga detik sebelum Jungkook bersuara.

"Teman-temanmu menyenangkan?"

"Eum," jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Aku dengar ada di antara mereka yang member boy group."

"Eum."

"Tsk, mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan sampai kau kehilangan kata-kata." Terdengar Jungkook berdecak gusar.

"Aku maknae di sana." Kalimat Taehyung membuat kekasihnya kembali terdiam.

"Semua lawan mainku kelahiran '88, '90, '91. Tidak ada yang lebih muda dariku."

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku berselingkuh?" tebak Taehyung dan menilik dari sikap kekasihnya yang masih diam, bisa dipastikan pertanyaannya tidak salah. "Kau cemburu?" dalam hati namja itu mulai geli. Jungkook memang kekanakan, terlampau polos hingga membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan karena sering terjebak dalam cemburu tidak jelas begini—setidaknya itu bagi Kim Taehyung.

BUK! Mendadak sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Taehyung dilanjutkan dengan penampakan sosok Jungkook yang bangkit dari balik selimutnya, menatap tajam namja tan yang malah cekikikan di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau pikir bagaimana, hah!?" Jungkook meledak. "Kau pergi begitu jauh sendirian! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara! Aku tidak tahu apa kau bohong atau tidak padaku! Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu!? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam padamu!? YAH, KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tangan melemparkan bantal lain ke arah Taehyung yang makin tergelak.

"Kyeowo~" bukannya meminta maaf atau menenangkan sang pacar, Taehyung malah memberikan pujian yang membuat wajah Jungkook merah padam tidak karuan—tidak lagi bisa dibedakan apakah dia sedang marah atau malu, namun yang pasti—membuat si Maknae kembali melempar bantal ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ah, rasanya lega sekali kalau sudah begini." Taehyung menjatuhkan diri di karpet, kepalanya pas mengenai bantal yang barusan dilempar Jungkook dan mendarat di sebelahnya.

"Kau sangat suka kalau aku marah?" suara si Maknae masih terdengar tajam, warna merah masih menetap di kulit polos wajahnya memberi Taehyung cukup alasan untuk lebih terkesima pada kecantikan parasnya daripada tersinggung akan nada kalimatnya barusan.

"Kau sangat cantik kalau sedang marah."

Pemuda belasan tahun tersebut melengos. "Kau pasti mengatakan itu pada semua orang di tempat syuting," ketusnya.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku ke sana, aku bisa pastikan kau akan jadi primadona."

Jungkook menatap tajam sekali lagi pada Taehyung yang kini hanya balas menyeringai.

"Taruhan denganku lima ronde seks dalam semalam kalau kau akan jadi yang paling cantik di tempat syuting," ujar namja bersuara bass tersebut penuh percaya diri. "Seperti gosipnya, syuting drama selalu penuh dengan orang-orang tua. Apalagi drama kolosal seperti ini. Kalau aku main drama teenlit anak sekolahan, aku tidak akan berani bertaruh denganmu."

"Lagipula, drama ini 'kan sudah lama diumumkan, kenapa kau baru membahasnya sekarang?" alis tebal Taehyung mengerut.

"Entahlah." Nada Jungkook terdengar sangat jutek, suaranya juga begitu ketus tidak enak didengar. "Mungkin karena kau selalu menghilang setiap kali latihan dan membuatku jadi kehilangan kepercayaan juga padamu?"

"Eyy—" Taehyung bangkit duduk. "Sudah 'ku bilang aku tidak bermaksud cuek padamu—"

"Siapa yang akan percaya? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak melihatnya sendiri, dan aku tidak peduli!" sambar Jungkook, kilat di mata coklatnya masih nampak tajam.

Taehyung mendadak diam, memandang lurus wajah kekasihnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Jeon Jungkook, haruskah kau judes seperti ini padaku?" desis Taehyung, nada suaranya menurun namun Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan membuang wajah.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa dibeginikan," sambung namja tan itu dengan nada berubah serius.

"Kau terlalu menggairahkan kalau seperti ini." Kemudian Taehyung segera mengusap dadanya seolah dia sedang menenangkan diri. "Jangan, Kim Taehyung. Tahan dirimu. Besok ada latihan dance. Jangan buat Jeon Jungkook sakit pinggang sekarang."

"Bukankah ada yang seumuran dengan Yoongi Hyung?" Jungkook mengabaikan monolog dramatis kekasihnya.

"Siapa?"

"Member SHINee—"

"Minho Hyung?" sela Taehyung.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya 'Hyung'? Bukan 'Sunbae'? Kh, kalian pasti sudah sangat dekat." Kalimat Jungkook terang-terangan menuduh sedangkan Taehyung hanya dapat face-palm.

 _Salah lagi, duh Gustiii...!_

"Kau tahu dia orang yang bagaimana 'kan? Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya—"

"Aku BELUM pernah bertemu dengannya!" potong Jungkook dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau BELUM pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kau pasti sudah dengar gosip tentang dia," koreksi Taehyung, menurut begitu saja dan tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Molla," kembali Jungkook membuang muka.

"Dia tidak mungkin tertarik padaku, Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pacarnya," Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "JUSTRU kalau kau yang muncul di depannya, aku yang khawatir dia naksir padamu," namja tersebut melanjutkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Jungkook terdiam, bibir plumnya mengerucut, dia kehabisan ide untuk menyudutkan kekasihnya yang berarti dia juga tidak lagi punya alasan untuk ngambek. Namun berhenti marah di sini menurutnya benar-benar tidak etis. Bagaimana bisa dia melunak hanya karena penjelasan begitu? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika ternyata dia cuma terjebak dalam salah paham sepihak yang tidak jelas? Please, dia Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jungkook harus selalu menang (a/n: mindset apa ini -_-).

"Jungkook-ah," panggil Taehyung merobek keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Jungkook menoleh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau baru saja menelan pengembang roti?" tanya Taehyung, senyuman miring terbias di bibirnya membuat Jungkook mengerutkan alis.

"Pipimu chubby sekali," hampir Taehyung tertawa namun dia urungkan melihat raut wajah kekasihnya langsung bermendung dan berpetir. "Bukan, maksudku, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Aku suka, ngngng, kau terlihat sangat lucu kalau seperti ini." Taehyung kelabakan mencoba memperbaiki kalimatnya—

"Lucu?" bibir Jungkook mendesis tidak terima. "KAU PIKIR AKU BONEKA!?" BUK! Bantal kembali melayang ke kepala Taehyung.

—namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Bukan begitu, Jung—" Taehyung menyilangkan lengan di depan wajahnya, melindungi kepala dari benda-benda yang tidak kunjung habis dilempar Jungkook. Bantal, guling, selimut, charger ponsel, softcase, buku, pena, stik game. Entah bagaimana Jungkook bisa menyimpan barang sebanyak itu di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Taehyung! Kau sangat tidak peka! Kau bodoh! Kau—" kalimat Jungkook terhenti sebab Taehyung berhasil menangkap kedua tangannya dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur.

"APA!?" bentak Jungkook menantang, melihat Taehyung yang dengan dalam menatap kedua matanya. "Jangan kau pikir aku takut padamu! Jangan kau pikir aku mau mengalah pada—" untuk kedua kalinya kalimat namja cantik tersebut tidak selesai karena wajah Taehyung dengan sangat cepat mendekat mengagetkannya. Jungkook menahan napas, mata cemerlangnya membulat menatap manik coklat di hadapannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili. Jangan tanya jarak-jarak yang lain, namja belasan tahun itu bahkan sudah bisa merasakan permukaan dingin mulut kekasihnya menyentuh samar bibirnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu—" hangat napas Taehyung menerpa Jungkook dan tanpa sadar membuat si Maknae menyelipkan bibir bawahnya di antara deretan gigi kelincinya. "—jangan bersikap kasar padaku. Itu hanya membuatku menginginkanmu." Mata Taehyung mengevaluasi setiap inch perubahan ekspresi pada wajah cantik di depannya dan smirk tidak dapat dia sembunyikan manakala warna merah kembali merona rata di kedua pipi chubby Jungkook, yang entah kenapa malam itu benar-benar nampak mengembang menggiurkan.

"Aku jadi ingin menggigit pipimu," desis Taehyung membuat mata kekasihnya membulat dan sebelum si Maknae memberi tanggapan, dia sudah memiringkan kepala—

Nyam~

Biji mata Jungkook melotot seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"YAAAHHHHH!"

Jimin terlonjak kaget dari kepungan hangat kasur serta selimutnya, nyaris namja itu melompat dan jatuh dari tempat tidur akibat teriakan melengking yang tidak terkontrol berasal dari kamar sebelah.

"Mereka main kasar lagi?" namja mungil tersebut mengeluh, sambil menggerutu kembali menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menutupkan selimut rapat-rapat terutama ke telinganya.

"Tidak bisakah mereka melakukannya dengan pelan dan menghargai tetangga yang sedang ingin tidur?" Jimin ngedumel antara merasa marah dan melas.

BUK!

Tanpa ba bi bu Jungkook melempar Taehyung hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding di sebelah tempat tidur dengan keras, sementara dia sendiri melompat menjauhi ranjang dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa, tangannya nampak protektif memegang pipinya sendiri—pipi yang barusan digigit oleh Taehyung—benar-benar digigit, menggunakan gigi, BAYANGKAN! Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook tidak kaget setengah mati?

"Apa kau gila!? Otakmu sudah geser!? YAH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGGIGITKU!?" Jungkook murka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan kekasihnya. Dia pasti akan biasa saja jika yang digigit Taehyung adalah bibirnya atau lehernya, tapi ini PIPI! Orang yang paling gemas sekalipun tidak akan mungkin sampai rasis begitu—atau mungkin memang ada? Entah, Jungkook belum pernah menemukannya, Taehyung yang pertama.

"Pipimu sangat lucu seperti roti—aduduh..." Taehyung meringis merasakan sakit di punggung serta pundaknya akibat membentur dinding barusan, tidak mengira jika kekuatan Jungkook bisa sampai ke level itu. Melempar orang seolah melempar barang.

"SELUCU-LUCU APAPUN KAU TETAP TIDAK BISA MENGGIGITNYA SEPERTI ANJING!" sembur Jungkook histeris tanpa menurunkan nada tingginya, pantaslah jika dia terpilih menjadi satu dari dua main-vocal di dalam tim.

Taehyung tidak kuasa menjawab, nyeri di punggungnya terlalu menusuk dan engsel bahunya juga terasa berdenyut. Namja berpostur tegap tersebut perlahan roboh di atas kasur, mengeluh pelan dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Melihat Taehyung yang nampak sedang menahan sakit, amarah Jungkook menguap seketika. Dengan khawatir dia mendekati kekasihnya.

"Apa sangat sakit? Kau mau aku menelpon Manager Hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang dibalas gelengan oleh Taehyung. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Maknae tersebut kembali terbatuk, membuat Jungkook makin kelabakan.

"A-aku akan memanggil Jimin Hyung—" Jungkook berdiri namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Taehyung dan di detik selanjutnya tubuh tinggi itu terjatuh sukses di atas ranjang. Si Maknae memekik merasakan badannya membentur kasur dan sebelum dia sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak sebab Taehyung telah mengunci sekujur tubuhnya dengan kaki serta lengan yang melingkar kuat serupa tentakel gurita.

"Yah!" Jungkook mencoba memberontak namun hal tersebut hanya membuat Taehyung makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah kau harus membiarkan aku tidur di sini malam ini," bisik Taehyung di sebelah telinga Jungkook, meniupkan napas panasnya pada salah satu titik sensitif yang tersembunyi di sana, dan tanpa bisa dicegah erangan sensual lepas dari bibir plum sang Maknae.

"Namjoonie Hyung bisa marah. Kita tidak boleh tidur bersama selama masih latihan—ah!" napas Jungkook tercekat manakala merasakan Taehyung bergerak makin dekat dengannya dan—entah sengaja atau tidak—menyapukan bibir di belakang telinganya.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu seks," bisik Taehyung. "Aku cuma mau tidur denganmu—"

"Kalau begitu menjauh dari telingaku! ITU SENSITIF, BODOH!" dengan kasar Jungkook mendorong kepala Taehyung.

"Kenapa selalu begini..." Taehyung mendesis putus asa dengan kepala terdongak dan telapak tangan Jungkook berada di dagunya. "...hubungan cinta kita?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!" sentak Jungkook kesal.

Taehyung nyengir. "Dan kau sangat cantik," ujarnya, dengan mudah menghindarkan dagu dari tangan Jungkook dan kembali menempelkan wajah pada kepala kekasihnya, menjatuhkan ciuman super lama di daging chubby pipi Jungkook yang tadi sempat dia gigit.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan," ujar Taehyung menusuk-nusukkan ujung hidungnya di pipi Jungkook sambil tubuhnya merapat pada badan hangat dan empuk kesayangannya yang selalu bisa mengalahkan guling paling nyaman sekalipun.

"Hentikan—" Jungkook mengeluh, mencoba bergerak, pura-pura risih pada sikap Taehyung meski dalam hati dia suka setiap kali diuyel-uyel oleh kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Tidak mau~" aegyo Taehyung lantas menempelkan kepala di sebelah wajah Jungkook dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Selamat tidur~" ujarnya yang menuai decakan gusar namja cantik di sebelahnya.

Tapi, Taehyung tidak tahu jika sejatinya seulas senyuman kemudian muncul di bibir Jungkook melengkapi warna merah muda di kedua pipinya. Belahan plum tersebut bergerak membisikkan 'selamat tidur' dengan getar suara paling rendah dan perlahan dia ikut memejamkan mata, menyempurnakan irama napas Taehyung dengan napasnya sendiri.

 **-END-**

* * *

 _CHAPTER BONUUUSSS!_

 **HWARANG**

Jungkook sedang mempraktekkan gerakan dance yang baru saja diinstruksikan oleh pelatih ketika Jimin yang sedang bermain ponsel di pinggir ruang latihan meneriakkan namanya dengan heboh.

"Jungkook-ah! Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menoleh dengan gusar. "Apa!?" balasnya kesal merasa terganggu oleh suara melengking si cabe.

"Kau sudah lihat poster Taehyung untuk dramanya besok? Dia pakai kostum Hwarang! Daebak, ini benar-benar daebak!" seru Jimin tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sebab pahanya sedang dikuasai oleh Yoongi, dijadikan bantal tidur oleh namja tersebut.

"Poster?" alis Jungkook mengerut. Sejak masuk ruang latihan dia sama sekali belum memegang ponsel. Lagipula Taehyung juga sudah berpamitan jika meeting dramanya kali ini dia ada sesi reading, mustahil baginya untuk membagi fokus ke pesan-pesan Jungkook. Makanya si Maknae sekalian saja mengabaikan ponsel daripada harus geram menunggu balasan Taehyung.

"Akan aku kirim gambarnya ke KaTalk-mu," ujar Jimin masih dengan wajah riang.

Ting tong, sebuah nada pendek terdengar berdering dari dalam tas Jungkook. Dengan enggan Maknae berjalan lalu meraih ponselnya. Dia mengusap layar password dan membuka notify aplikasi chat yang menunjukkan uname Jimin baru saja mengirimkan foto padanya. Jungkook menunggu hingga gambar beresolusi besar kiriman Hyung-nya selesai loading dan seketika mata kelinci namja itu membulat.

"Bagaimana? Tampan 'kan? Daebak 'kan? Woaah, aku hampir tidak mengenali kalau itu Kim Taehyung!" Jimin masih belum sadar dari mode fangirling-nya, membuat Yoongi yang sedang mencoba tidur siang di pahanya mengerutkan kening dan menggerundel kesal.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, bergeming menatap gambar Taehyung yang memenuhi layar iphone-nya. Penampilan Taehyung berbeda drastis dari dia yang biasanya. Berambut panjang, memakai baju tentara kuno, menyandang pedang, lengkap dengan kilat mata yang di-make up tajam serta smirk yang entah bagaimana lolos sensor untuk menggantung penuh dosa di parasnya yang tak jauh beda dari para perompak hati wanita.

 _Tampan..._

Blush, Jungkook merutuk dalam hati ketika merasakan panas menyebar di permukaan pipinya.

 _Kim Taehyung kurang ajar!_

"A-aku ke toilet sebentar," pamit si Maknae dengan gugup, tanpa menunggu ucapan dipersilahkan dia sudah melesat keluar ruang latihan sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangannya.

Jungkook memeriksa seisi toilet dan ketika yakin tidak ada orang selain dia, segera sang Maknae masuk ke dalam salah satu biliknya lantas mengunci pintu. Jungkook menekan kontak Taehyung di layar ponselnya, menunggu agak lama hingga ringtone lagu teranyar BTS terpotong karena panggilannya sudah dijawab oleh si pemilik nomor.

"Jungkook-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dari seberang.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Jungkook menjawab dengan kalimat berakhiran tanda tanya juga.

"Pulang? Entahlah. Mungkin agak malam. Ada apa? Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

Jungkook menelan air liur dan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku..." bibir plum namja belasan tahun tersebut bergetar saat mencoba bicara, ragu tersirat di sana dan wajahnya semakin merah matang hingga ke telinga.

"Hm?" Taehyung menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Jungkook.

"A-aku akan mandi berendam setelah latihan. Aku juga akan mengosongkan kamar. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Namjoon Hyung ataupun Manager Hyung, jadi..." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. "...pulanglah lebih cepat," tutupnya lalu merosot turun, berjongkok di depan kloset sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang merah maksimal di kedua lengannya.

 _Ini bukan salahku, ini bukan salahku!_ Rutuk Jungkook dalam hati, teringat pada foto poster Taehyung barusan dan sekejab dia mengumpat tertahan saat merasakan ada aliran nikmat menyapa perutnya dibarengi oleh rasa gatal muncul di bagian dalam bokongnya. Mata Jungkook berair.

 _Kim Taehyung bodoh!_

 **-END-**

* * *

TERKUTUKLAH KAU SPOILER KIM TAEHYUNG YANG PAKAI BAJU HWARANG! HATI ANAK PERAWAN INI GAKUKU, BAAANG. GAKUKUUU!

Dan pipi bengkak Jungkook di fansign PUMA kemarin itu sungguh sebuah anugerah terindah buat para seme *emot mata lope-lope*  
Aku sama kek Taehyung, gregetan buat gigit ntu pipi saking buletnya cem roti isi yaampuuun

Prolog **A Romance in War; YoonMin** tetep bakal lanjut, ini cuma selingan~:*


	9. A Romance in War MONOLOG (YoonMin) GS

Cerita Sebelumnya:

"Perekrutan untuk menjadi sukarelawan," baca Jimin sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi teh di depan Jihoon yang telah duduk manis menghadap mejanya.

* * *

BGM: **"Don't You Know" by Davichi**

Myka sarankan untuk baca sambil dengerin lagu itu. GAK BAKAL NYESEL! DIJAMIN!

#yoonmin #bts #t #gs featuring #seventeen

 _Based on drama "Descendant of The Sun"_

 **WARNING!  
GS!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONOLOG**

 **A Romance in War  
(YoonMin)**

 **Dua tahun lalu. Di Urk.**

 ** _Jimin sangat ingat dia meninggalkan Seoul saat langit masih bermendung, pepohonan nyaris tadi berdaun, dan tumpukan salju nampak putih menutupi area "Dilarang Menginjak Rumput!". Namun begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di Urk, yang pertama menyapanya adalah tamparan keras angin kering padang pasir serta sengatan ultraviolet yang nyaris memanggang hitam kulitnya yang sudah berwarna tan sejak lahir._**

 ** _Gadis itu mengeluh tidak habis-habis. Sia-sia saja dia membawa baju musim dinginnya ke tempat yang kebanyakan hanya mengenal musim panas ini._**

 **Seharusnya aku membawa bikini,** ** _pikir Jimin kala itu._**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Dokter Park." Sebuah suara terdengar lembut memanggil nama Jimin diikuti oleh seraut wajah cantik muncul di antara deretan rak obat-obatan. Kim Seokjin, dokter sekaligus ketua tim medis di barak tentara yang menjaga perbatasan Urk, adalah orang pertama yang dikenal Jimin dan langsung akrab dengannya. Jimin menyukainya karena pembawaannya yang ramah serta menyenangkan meski kadang Seokjin sedikit jahil._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Seokjin sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi alkohol dan antibiotik. "Ada tentara yang harus mengganti perbannya tapi sepertinya dia sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat datang kemari. Aku ada meeting jadi aku mohon gantikan aku mengobatinya. Tak apa 'kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja!" ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum tanpa tahu jawaban simpelnya itu akan membawanya pada awal sebuah cerita yang sangat panjang._**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Permisi," sapa Jimin pada seorang tentara yang sedang membereskan tali tambang. Dia sudah berada di tempat latihan militer, Seokjin yang mengatakan jika dia akan menemukan pasiennya jika pergi ke sana. "Yang mana yang bernama Min Yoongi?"_**

 ** _Tanpa banyak bicara, tentara itu mengarahkan telunjuk pada seorang pria berseragam yang sedang berdiri mengawasi barisan push up di depannya. Jimin mengikuti titik tunjuk yang dimaksud lalu tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih," ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi._**

 _._

 ** _Min Yoongi adalah orang yang menurut Jimin tidak pantas menjadi tentara. Badannya kecil, tingginya pas-pasan, dan kulitnya pucat—bagaimana mungkin bisa seorang tentara yang selalu berpanas-panasan punya kulit seputih itu? Jimin benar-benar iri pada gen-nya._**

 ** _Namun ketika dilihat lebih dekat, Jimin kembali memikirkan kesan pertamanya pada pria tersebut. Dia mungkin kecil, tapi tangannya dipenuhi oleh urat yang menonjol. Matanya tajam. Ekspresinya sangat tidak bersahabat. Dan suaranya—Jimin hampir semenit dibuat kaku oleh suara itu—begitu dalam dan tegas layaknya seorang wakil kapten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi sekali lagi melihat gadis di hadapannya hanya terpaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? Oh? Aku—aku Park Jimin. Dokter baru—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, anggota tim baru," sela Yoongi. "Kim Seokjin memborgolku di tempat tidur dan tidak membiarkanku ikut upacara penyambutan," lanjutnya dengan gerutuan._**

 ** _Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening. Yoongi terus mengawasi anak buahnya latihan dan Jimin sibuk memperhatikan helai pirang rambut namja berponi di depannya sambil berpikir, apa seorang tentara diperbolehkan mewarnai dan memanjangkan rambut? Setahunya tidak. Kalau tidak boleh, kenapa rambut Yoongi bisa berwarna pirang? Apa dia tipe pemberontak?_**

 ** _"_** ** _YAH!" tegur Yoongi—yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan—membuat tubuh mungil di depannya melompat kaget di tempat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? A-ap-apa?" jawab Jimin gugup._**

 ** _Yoongi menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak fokus seperti itu, kau tidak akan sadar kau sudah dibidik musuh dan BANG! Detik selanjutnya kau membuka mata di surga, itupun kalau kau masuk surga."_**

 ** _Hening sejenak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kh," kali ini giliran Jimin yang menyeringai. "Terima kasih untuk leluconmu tapi itu tidak lucu."_**

 ** _Smirk kembali muncul di bibir tipis Yoongi. "Baguslah, aku juga sedang tidak melucu," balasnya membuat Jimin berdecak._**

 **Namja ini menyebalkan!**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu apa keperluanmu di sini?" pertanyaan Yoongi mengingatkan Jimin pada tugas yang diberikan padanya, sekejab gadis itu tersentak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku diminta untuk menggantikan Dokter Kim mengganti perbanmu karena Ketua sedang ada meeting."_**

 ** _Yoongi menoleh, memandang Jimin dan kotak obat yang dia bawa._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak perlu, aku sudah menggantinya," ujar namja itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan aku juga diminta meski kau bilang kau sudah menggantinya aku tetap harus menggantinya lagi."_**

 ** _Kembali Yoongi memandang Jimin, kali ini dengan sorot mata aneh. Antara kesal dan habis kesabaran._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau akan melakukan semua permintaan yang diberikan padamu?"_**

 ** _Jimin memutar mata sejenak lalu mengangguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau aku memintamu untuk pergi dari sini, apa kau juga akan melakukannya?"_**

 ** _Kali ini Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya membuat air muka Yoongi berubah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa?" tanya namja itu kaget._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bukan atasanku, kau tidak bisa memintaku melakukan ini-itu seenaknya. Dan lagi, aku dokter-kau pasien, justru kau-lah yang harusnya patuh padaku," jawab Jimin dengan lancar._**

 ** _Ekspresi Yoongi mengeras seketika. Matanya menajam. Dan jika dia tidak merasakan nyeri menggigit dadanya, dia pasti sudah membopong dokter berisik tersebut kembali ke kantor tim medis._**

 _._

 ** _Yoongi melepas kemeja, meletakkannya di tepi ranjang, dan duduk diam hingga Jimin selesai mempersiapkan semua peralatan medisnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan terkejut saat matanya langsung bertemu dengan manik Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya masih dengan kilat yang sama. Jengkel._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa?" tanya Jimin. Apa salahnya hanya mengganti perban? Kenapa namja itu sangat kesal sudah dibuat duduk di dalam ruangan dan diobati?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau jelek," cetus Yoongi membuat gerakan Jimin yang sedang melepas perekat perban yang membalut dadanya terhenti. "Apa tidak ada dokter lain yang lebih cantik yang bisa ditemukan Kim Seokjin? Kenapa dia malah mengirimmu?" gerutu namja tersebut._**

 ** _Jimin tak menjawab, terus melakukan pekerjaannya membuka perban yang masih nampak baru itu dengan hati-hati. Agaknya Yoongi tidak bohong tentang dia sudah mengganti perbannya. Namun tetap saja, Jimin harus memeriksa kondisi lukanya dan memastikan jika tidak ada kesalahan yang bisa mengakibatkan infeksi lanjutan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau tidak punya mulut? Kenapa diam saja?" tegur Yoongi setelah hening beberapa saat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dokter Kim memintaku untuk tidak merisaukan semua kata-katamu karena kau memang bermulut kasar dan suka mengomel seperti kakek-kakek," jawab Jimin tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari belitan perban terakhir._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kh," Yoongi menyeringai tidak percaya. "Dokter menyebalkan itu—" desisnya. "Yah, apa kau sadar kau baru saja mengatakan kata-kata kasar padaku?" sambung Yoongi. "Berapa umurmu?"_**

 ** _Jimin memandang Yoongi sementara tangannya membuang perban bekas ke dalam kantong plastik. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu umurku?" balasnya heran._**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena cara bicaramu sangat tidak sopan dan aku mau memastikan apa kau memang pantas begitu atau sebaliknya."_**

 ** _Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Memangnya setelah memastikan, kau mau apa? Aku 23 tahun."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu kau harus sopan padaku," ujar Yoongi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, Oppa," sahut Jimin, membuat ekspresi kaget muncul di wajah Yoongi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa memanggilku 'Oppa'?"_**

 ** _Si dokter balik memandang pasiennya dengan tatapan heran, tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran namja satu itu. Dia meminta kesopanan dan malah kaget saat dipanggil 'Oppa'? Maunya apa coba?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah kau memintaku untuk sopan padamu karena kau lebih tua dariku ... Oppa?"_**

 ** _Mata Yoongi melotot kali ini. "Berhenti memanggilku 'Oppa', itu menggelikan," tukasnya. "Maksudku adalah aku wakil kapten di sini, tidakkah kau seharusnya menghormatiku?"_**

 ** _Sudut bibir Jimin naik dengan mimik tidak percaya merata di permukaan chubby pipinya. "Yah, orang-orang seperti akulah yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari maut dan kau masih meminta lebih? Aku pikir aku sudah cukup sopan karena tidak memakimu sekarang." Suara gadis tersebut terdengar lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, agaknya dia sudah mulai hilang kesabaran._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak minta diselamatkan oleh kalian," ucap Yoongi datar. "Luka seperti ini," dia menunjuk jahitan bekas terserempet peluru yang terlihat memerah basah di bagian samping dada kanannya, "Bisa aku urus sendiri."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aigoo~" Jimin memegang belakang lehernya untuk menghindari tangannya meraih gunting lalu menusukkannya pada Min Yoongi. "Mulut namja ini bekerja dengan sangat baik, kenapa aku masih perlu mengobatinya, jinjja!?" gadis mungil tersebut mengeluh. "Jangan-jangan meeting itu hanya alasan Dokter Kim. Jangan-jangan dia hanya tidak mau bertemu denganmu—"_**

 ** _Yoongi mengangguk. "Dia dan aku musuh bebuyutan," ucapnya santai yang membuat mulut Jimin ternganga tidak percaya._**

 **Park Jimin, kau pasti orang yang sangat berdosa di kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya sampai hidupmu yang sekarang harus menanggung hukuman seperti ini,** ** _batin Jimin putus asa._**

 _._

 ** _Seminggu berlalu dan sudah tiga kali Jimin datang ke tempat Yoongi untuk merawat lukanya. Agaknya tebakan gadis itu tentang Seokjin yang menjauhi Yoongi ada benarnya, sebab setiap kali tiba waktu harus menemui sang wakil kapten, Seokjin akan menghilang dengan berbagai alasan—kebanyakan karena ada meeting mendadak dengan kapten Kim Namjoon yang notebene-nya adalah suaminya sendiri—lalu mau tidak mau Jimin-lah yang kemudian pergi disebabkan tidak ada dokter lain yang mengenal Yoongi—adapun yang tahu soal namja itu tapi tidak mau berurusan dengannya karena dia terkenal menyebalkan._**

 ** _Grak! Jimin membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa namun sekejab tubuhnya mematung saat melihat pasiennya tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Baru saja seorang tentara melapor ke kantor tim medis dan memberitahu kalau wakil kapten mereka tiba-tiba pingsan ketika mengontrol pasukan yang sedang latihan. Tidak ada pendarahan pada tubuhnya namun suhu badannya sedikit tinggi. Dengan perkiraan Yoongi mungkin hanya kelelahan atau terkena heat-shock, Jimin menawarkan diri datang sendirian untuk memeriksanya._**

 **"** **Aku akan langsung menghubungi Eonnie kalau ada hal yang lebih parah,"** ** _janjinya pada Seokjin sebelum memanggul ransel berisi obat-obatan dan segera pergi ke tempat Yoongi._**

 ** _Jimin meletakkan ransel dengan hati-hati di samping nakas, memperhatikan ekspresi Yoongi dan mata cermatnya jatuh pada keringat yang membasahi kening namja tersebut. Jimin menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Yoongi. Panas. Tapi keringat yang keluar adalah keringat dingin. Demamnya bukan disebabkan gejala flu. Gadis itu meraih kancing kemeja paling atas Yoongi, bermaksud untuk mengecek luka di dadanya namun dengan cepat sebuah tangan memegang jemarinya._**

 ** _Jimin terlonjak, dia melotot kaget memandang Yoongi yang perlahan membuka lemah kedua matanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mau apa kau?" suara bass namja tersebut terdengar parau, segelintir rasa sakit tersirat dari sudut matanya namun sangat terlihat jika dia sedang berusaha untuk menahannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mau memeriksa lukamu," jawab Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sudah mengganti kain kasanya, kau tidak perlu memeriksanya lagi," ujar Yoongi. "Pergilah."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku harus tetap melihatnya. Kau demam dan kau—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tinggalkan saja obatnya di sini, aku bisa mengurus diriku—AARGHH!" kalimat Yoongi berakhir dengan teriakan kesakitan karena Jimin menusukkan jarinya tepat dimana lukanya berada. "YAH! KAU GILA!?" bentak namja itu dengan marah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak akan berhenti bicara kalau tidak aku beginikan," ujar Jimin tenang. "Buka bajumu atau aku akan mengguntingnya."_**

 ** _Yoongi mendengus keras, meski begitu dia melakukan apa yang dibilang Jimin. Sambil menahan sakit di dadanya dan tubuhnya yang terasa berat oleh demam tinggi, pria itu melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu dan dibantu sang dokter dia menanggalkan seragamnya._**

 ** _Dengan hati-hati Jimin membuka kain kasa yang merekat menutup luka Yoongi. Alisnya seketika mengerut melihat bekas memanjang jahitan yang sebenarnya sudah hampir mengering dan sebuah helaan napas keluar mengiringi sorot khawatir di matanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lukamu terinfeksi," desis Jimin bergegas meraih kapas dan cairan alkohol. "Kau mungkin bisa mengganti perban ataupun kain kasanya, tapi setidaknya kau juga harus membersihkannya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Yoongi menggigit bibir tatkala merasakan sensasi dingin sekaligus perih cairan alkohol menyentuh bekas lukanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itulah alasan kenapa aku di sini. Kau perlu mata tambahan untuk melihatnya," ujar Jimin dengan telaten merawat pasien yang dia nobatkan sebagai yang paling bandel dan sok tahu disejarah perjalanannya sebagai seorang dokter._**

 ** _Menit berlalu, Jimin begitu fokus pada pekerjaannya hingga tidak sadar jika Yoongi sudah tidak lagi bersuara. Dokter muda itu menutupkan kain kasa baru pada luka yang sudah dia sterilkan dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh menit, bibir merahnya tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan menginfusmu dan memberimu suntikan penurun panas—" kalimat Jimin terhenti saat kedua matanya jatuh pada kelopak Yoongi yang tertutup. Wajahnya nampak tenang dengan dengkur samar terdengar dari bibir tipisnya yang membentuk celah kecil. Kembali Jimin tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ternyata, kau bisa tidur juga," ujarnya merasa seolah baru saja menemukan sisi baru kepribadian Min Yoongi yang berkebalikan dengan dia yang biasanya._**

 ** _Nyaris tanpa suara, Jimin membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang wakil kapten, mempersiapkan tiang tempatnya menggantungkan botol infus, dan meraih lengan Yoongi. Jimin berhasil menusukkan jarum infus dan ketika dia memandang wajah pasiennya, namja itu nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh rasa sakit yang barusan sempat menggigitnya. Meski saat terjaga dia orang yang sangat waspada, ternyata dia tipe yang akan berubah jadi mayat kalau sedang tidur. Sekali lagi Jimin tersenyum. Sisi baru Min Yoongi kembali terkuak._**

 ** _Perlahan sang dokter meletakkan tangan pasiennya di atas tempat tidur, mengambil alat suntik dan mengisi tabungnya dengan cairan penurun panas untuk kemudian ikut dimasukkan ke dalam selang cairan infus._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak hanya butuh obat, kau butuh istirahat," desis Jimin, mengumpulkan semua peralatan medis yang barusan dia gunakan di atas nampan terpisah lantas meraih tisu. Dengan lembut gadis tersebut mengeringkan keringat yang mulai deras membasahi kening serta leher Yoongi. Dia juga menyeka minyak di wajahnya, hidungnya, ujung kelopak matanya yang terpejam, dan Jimin bergeming. Dia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dirinya menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip._**

 **Kalau dilihat begini,** ** _Jimin mendesis dalam hati._** **Dia tampan...**

 ** _Mendadak gadis itu merasa wajahnya memanas. Gawat, apa dia demam juga?_**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Yah, Min Yoongi," sapa Seokjin ketika melihat sosok Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang informasi tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan ketua tim medis dan kapten timnya seolah mereka tidak ada di sana. Bahkan setelah Seokjin menyebut namanya pun, namja pirang tersebut masih sok menyibukkan diri dengan memilah-milah kertas laporan yang menumpuk di dekat komputer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau sudah baikan? Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Seokjin masih memperdengarkan suaranya yang riang. "Jangan pura-pura seolah kau tidak mendengarku, Min Yoongi. Aku bisa membuatmu benar-benar tuli," desis wanita itu ketika melihat namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut masih saja tidak menghiraukannya._**

 ** _Yoongi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh pada Seokjin dengan mata menajam. "Berhenti mengirim anak itu padaku selagi kesabaranku belum habis, Kim Seokjin," ucapnya._**

 ** _Di sisi lain, sang dokter malah tersenyum manis. "Lalu kau mau aku yang mengobatimu? Sambil mencubit dan memukulmu seperti biasa?"_**

 ** _Di sebelah Seokjin, Namjoon hanya menahan senyum mendengar percakapan istri serta wakilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak membuka suara, tidak ingin memperburuk aura panas yang sudah menyebar di dalam ruangan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anak itu adalah dokter yang paaaling sabar di tim medis. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh selesainya mengobatimu. Bahkan saat aku tanya apa kau sudah membentaknya, dia cuma bilang 'Pasien marah-marah karena rasa sakit itu sudah biasa'. Hebat 'kan? Kau pikir kau bisa menemukan gadis seperti itu dimana lagi?"_**

 ** _Yoongi berdecak. "Jangan coba-coba mencomblangkan aku dengan dia," ancam namja tersebut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bilang begitu." Dengan innocent Seokjin menggelengkan kepala. "Dia sudah punya tunangan, untuk apa aku susah-susah menjodohkannya dengan orang kasar sepertimu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Park Jimin sudah bertunangan?" kali ini Namjoon yang menyahut dengan nada suara dipenuh rasa kaget._**

 ** _Seokjin mengangguk. "Aku dengar tunangannya dokter juga. Gosipnya mereka akan menikah usai masa magang ini selesai."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapan magang Jimin selesai?" tanya Namjoon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepuluh hari lagi."_**

 ** _Namjoon langsung menoleh pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam, melihat perubahan raut muka wakilnya yang sejatinya lebih tua dari dia dan menyadari jika ada kekosongan di kedua mata tajam yang nampak terkejut itu._**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Delapan! Sembilan! Sepuluh!"_**

 ** _Siang itu terik—seperti biasa—dan Yoongi berdiri memperhatikan anak buahnya tengah push up dengan ransel besar berada di punggung mereka. Sang wakil kapten memainkan batu kerikil di tangannya seolah itu adalah bola pingpong sambil tidak melepaskan pandangan mata sayunya dari para namja berbaju tentara yang sudah bercucuran peluh di tengah lapangan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah 20 hitungan, bersemangatlah," ujar Yoongi. "Tinggal 80 kali lagi dan kalian bisa makan siang," lanjutnya yang secara literal bukanlah sebuah penghiburan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Siap, Pak!" jawab semua barisan dengan kompak dan melanjutkan menghitung bersama-sama._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dua puluh satu! Dua puluh dua!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jimin-ah!" sebuah teriakan riang terdengar dari kejauhan, membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arah sesosok gadis yang berlari kecil meraih lengan gadis lain yang lebih mungil, sosok yang familiar bagi Yoongi. Kedua wanita tersebut nampak bertukar obrolan singkat lalu berjalan bersama-sama menuju kantin barak. Tanpa Yoongi sadari kedua matanya mengikuti gerakan Jimin hingga gadis itu menghilang masuk ke dalam bangunan kantin, kemudian dengan pelan namja tersebut menghela napas._**

 **"** **Dia sudah punya tunangan...mereka akan menikah usai masa magang ini selesai..."**

 ** _Yoongi menutup mata, menggenggam batu di tangannya dengan kuat saat merasakan sakit yang mendadak menyerang dadanya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Nyeri yang dia rasakan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan berasal dari lukanya yang sudah kering berkat perawatan telaten Jimin. Bukan berasal dari demamnya yang sudah lama turun. Yoongi tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi bayangan wajah Jimin yang sedang terlelap tidak mau meninggalkan pikirannya dan semakin mengejar-ngejar dia bagai mimpi buruk setelah mendengar perkataan Seokjin kemarin._**

 ** _Yoongi menelan ludah dengan seret. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa seperti ini. Memikirkan orang yang sudah bertunangan tidaklah sesederhana membidik kepala musuh dan menembaknya dari jarak jauh. Imbas ke depannya tidak akan selesai semudah itu, baik untuk Jimin maupun untuk hati Yoongi sendiri._**

 ** _Baguslah masa magang selesai sembilan hari lagi, kalau perlu dipercepat juga tidak apa-apa, membuat Yoongi tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Jimin dan bisa melupakannya. Itu yang dipikirkan Yoongi. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya berkata yang sebaliknya. Dia ingin Jimin menjadi dokter tetap di barak, selalu ada di jarak pandangnya, dan datang untuk mengobatinya._**

 ** _Yoongi mendesah frustasi, mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri kenapa dia harus melihat wajah tertidur gadis itu ketika sedang menjaganya yang demam akibat infeksi di lukanya. Kenapa dia harus terbangun dan menangkap tubuh limbung Jimin yang nyaris terjatuh dari kursi saking si dokter mengantuk dan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur. Kenapa Yoongi harus membiarkan gadis mungil itu bersandar di dadanya, bernapas di kulitnya dan seolah tengah memeluknya mengira dia adalah satu dari guling imajinasi di dalam mimpi._**

 ** _Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti merutuk kebodohannya sudah mencium wangi sampo stroberi dari rambut coklat Jimin dan memperhatikan dari dekat bagaimana kedua mata sipitnya terpejam tenang dengan bibir merah chubby yang sedikit terbuka menjebak udara. Alis Yoongi mengerut, dia harus berhenti memikirkan itu semua sebelum hatinya kehilangan kewarasan._**

 ** _Melihat fokus sang wakil kapten tiba-tiba mengendor dan menjadi seperti orang yang sedang resah akan sesuatu, membuat para prajurit saling berpandangan heran. Entah siapa yang mulai, hitungan push up mendadak berlompatan sedikit demi sedikit._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tiga puluh satu! Tiga puluh tujuh! Tiga puluh sembilan!"_**

 ** _CTAK! Yoongi melemparkan batu asal-asalan yang mana mengenai salah satu helm keras anak buahnya. Namja itu lantas menoleh dengan wajah datar dan mata dingin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalian melompati enam angka," ujar Yoongi. "ULANGI DARI AWAL!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _BAIK, PAK! Satu! Dua! Tiga!"_**

-o-

"Dokter Park," suara Jihoon sedikit mengagetkan Jimin.

"Hm? Apa?" balas wanita itu agak gugup, mencoba untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Anuu, kalau tidak merepotkan, aku mau mampir ke minimarket sebentar. Ada barang yang ingin aku beli," ujar Jihoon sambil memasang senyum canggung, merasa tidak enak pada Jimin yang hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum lembut.

"Oke," jawab dokter muda tersebut sembari menyalakan lampu sign kanan dan mulai menepikan mobil.

"Aku tidak akan lama," pamit Jihoon sebelum menutup pintu dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin. Seperginya gadis berambut sebahu itu, keheningan kembali menyeruak di dalam spasi mobil, kali ini lebih kuat dengan tidak adanya suara mesin yang terdengar. Sedikit menimbulkan rasa sesak di dalam dada Jimin.

 _Aku tidak percaya aku akan kembali ke sana,_ batin wanita tersebut sembari menyentuh cincin di jarinya perlahan.

-o-

 **Satu minggu sebelum tim magang dikembalikan ke Korea.**

 ** _"_** ** _Nae sarang sarang sarang~" Yoongi berdendang kecil di sepanjang jalan sambil tangannya membawa sebuah kardus berisi paket obat-obatan untuk tim medis yang baru saja diterima oleh pihak informasi tentara. Sesekali namja itu akan bersiul-siul dan menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil mengabaikan langit yang menghitam dengan kondisi barak hanya diterangi lampu-lampu neon tempat serangga berkumpul. Malam selalu membawa kedamaian. Malam selalu berhasil melemaskan kelelahan. Malam adalah saat santai itu datang. Itulah alasan Yoongi selalu lebih ceria ketika malam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hormat, Pak!" seorang prajurit langsung berdiri tegak dan meletakkan telapak tangan di keningnya ketika berpapasan dengan Yoongi, dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sang wakil ketua._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bisa saya bantu membawakan barangnya, Pak?" prajurit tersebut menawarkan bantuan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aniya, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu," tolak Yoongi yang langsung kembali mendapat seruan tegas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Siap, Pak!"_**

 ** _Kantor tim medis sudah terlihat dan mendadak Yoongi merasa dia tidak ingin ke sana. Dia tidak ingin bertemu seseorang, dia tidak ingin DENGAN SENGAJA bertemu seseorang yang berkesan seolah dia TIDAK SENGAJA bertemu dengannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aish, Min Yoongi kau benar-benar pecundang," desis Yoongi menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dan ketika dia sedang berdiri gamang seperti itu, lamat sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telinganya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, Oppa. Kami akan pulang minggu depan. Setahuku pesawat take off siang jadi mungkin aku akan sampai di Korea malam hari." Jimin bicara dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Andweyo~ Oppa tidak perlu menjemputku kalau Oppa sibuk. Bukankah presentasi untuk ujian profesornya sebentar lagi?" gadis itu bicara sambil tersenyum. "Darimana aku tahu? Aku 'kan serba tahu, Oppa." Jimin tertawa renyah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, jaga kesehatanmu. Tugas dokter mengobati, bukan diobati," suara Jimin melembut. "Salam untuk Tante. Ne, aku juga akan merindukanmu. Ne Oppa, sampai jumpa~" gadis mungil itu menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah drastis, senyuman hilang tak berbekas berganti dengan garis lurus di bibirnya. Dia mengusap layar dan sebentar kemudian sudah kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Jimin kali ini dengan nada suara yang biasa, tidak dibuat lembut seperti sebelumnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? Apa yang dia katakan? Tentu saja yang biasanya." Jimin melengos. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah makan atau belum? Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu, blablabla. Aigoo, itu sangat menggelikan! Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Eyy, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya sekarang? Kurang greget kalau aku mengatakannya lewat telpon. Aku ingin meneriakkannya di depan mukanya lalu menamparnya dan menendang kemaluannya! Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan itu!" terdengar suara tawa keras di seberang sambungan telpon, suara seorang wanita yang membuat Jimin ikut tertawa riang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lucu 'kan? Bayangkan bayangkan! Aku sudah merasa senang hanya dengan membayangkannya saja." Gadis itu terus bicara tanpa sadar seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah sudah, aku tidak mau membahas dia lagi—" Jimin membalikkan badan dan langsung disambut oleh seraut wajah pucat dengan ekspresi dingin yang nampak menyeramkan karena posisinya yang membelakangi cahaya._**

 ** _"_** ** _EOMMAAA!" Jimin memekik kaget dengan tubuh terlonjak di tempat. Ponsel terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah tanpa perlawanan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoongi simpel tidak peduli dia sudah membuat anak orang kaget setengah mati._**

 ** _"_** ** _OPPA, KAU MENGAGETIKU! AISH!" pekik Jimin kesal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jimin-ah? Yah! Kau baik-baik saja? Park Jimin!?" lamat terdengar suara dari speaker ponsel yang telungkup di atas bebatuan. Jimin mengambil ponselnya, mengatakan kalimat 'Aku akan menelponmu lagi' dan mengakhiri sambungan. Dengan mata tajam dia menoleh pada Yoongi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku menelpon! Kelihatannya bagaimana!?" balas Jimin judes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan keluar sendirian waktu malam. Kau tidak hapal wajah semua prajurit. Kau bisa diculik penyusup nanti," ujar Yoongi datar, namun cukup untuk membuat ekspresi wajah Jimin berubah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be-benarkah?" desis gadis mungil itu ragu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya." Yoongi mengedikkan bahu lalu berbalik._**

 ** _"_** ** _O-Oppa! Tunggu!" Jimin berlari mengekor._**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Mobil? Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil meletakkan setumpuk kertas dokumen di meja Namjoon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tim medis punya proyek baru soal perbaikan gizi di daerah sekitar sini dan untuk mencapai daerah-daerah itu kami butuh kendaraan," jawab Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Proyek jangka panjang?" tanya Yoongi dibalas anggukan gadis berkuncir kuda di depannya, rambut Jimin nampak sedikit lebih panjang dari saat pertama dia tiba di Urk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau harus punya laporan rinci dan ber-stempel kalau mau minta fasilitas."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kami sedang membuatnya—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu?" sela Yoongi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Untuk membuat detail tahap-tahap proyeknya kami harus melihat sendiri kondisi masyarakat dan melakukan observasi langsung, tidak hanya berdasar informasi yang kami dapat saja. Dan untuk observasi itu, aku butuh mobil ke sana," jelas Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau yang pergi?" tanya Yoongi, menyandarkan pinggul di tepi meja dan melipat tangan memandang Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eum," sang dokter mengangguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apanya?" mata Jimin melebar tidak mengerti._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau yang pergi? Ini proyek jangka panjang 'kan? Bukankah kau akan pulang ke Korea tiga hari lagi?" mata tajam Yoongi nampak menyelidik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ngng, itu..." Jimin mendesis._**

 ** _Suasana hening sejenak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak ikut pulang ke Korea."_**

 ** _Mata Yoongi terbeliak, terkejut, namun sebentar kemudian kembali datar memandang wajah Jimin. "Kenapa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena aku terlibat proyek jangka panjang untuk memperbaiki gizi masyarakat Urk." Sang dokter tersenyum, memunculkan bulan sabit di tempat dua matanya berada._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu cuma alasan," desis Yoongi penuh tuduhan yang langsung membuat senyuman Jimin menghilang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terserah aku dong!" mendadak si gadis merasa kesal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau kau mau tetap tinggal di sini, setidaknya kau harus punya alasan yang lebih bagus."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Misalnya?" tanya Jimin._**

 ** _Yoongi menerawang. "Misalnya ... bintang di langit Urk lebih indah dari Seoul?"_**

 ** _Wajah Jimin flat seketika. "Kau harus berhenti melucu, Oppa. Rasa humormu jelek."_**

-o-

Klep, pintu mobil terbuka dan sosok mungil Jihoon segera masuk, mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi penumpang sembari salah satu lengannya memeluk kantong plastik berisi barang belanjaannya. Jimin segera menyalakan mesin mobil, menginjak gas perlahan sementara Jihoon mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya si dokter berbasa-basi.

"Snack," jawab Jihoon singkat. "Biskuit, wafer, susu botol, semua yang tidak aku temui di Urk. Aku sangat merindukan mereka," lanjut gadis itu sembari memeluk kantong plastiknya dengan gaya imut yang menggemaskan dan karenanya Jimin tertawa.

-o-

 ** _Cuurr, Yoongi mencolek sedikit cairan berbau menyengat yang mengalir dari selang saluran bensin, diciumnya bau itu dari dekat dan dijilatnya. Namja tersebut menutup mata, mengepalkan tangan dengan alis tebal bertaut kesal. Dia mengembalikan ujung selang ke tempatnya semula dan bangkit berdiri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada apa? Bagaimana?" sambut Jimin dari dalam mobil begitu mendengar pintu pengemudi berderak dibuka dari luar. Yoongi masuk, mendudukkan diri di kursi sambil menghela napas panjang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Seseorang mengisi tankinya dengan air. Bensinnya bercampur dengan air, benda ini tidak akan bisa bergerak." Dengan gemas namja itu meninju pelan kemudi._**

 ** _Kedua bahu Jimin lemas seketika. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita tidak bisa pulang? Apa kita akan terjebak di sini sampai pagi? Kelaparan, dirampok, diculik, dibunuh—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah," sela Yoongi, mata sayunya nampak menyorot jengah. "Jangan berlebihan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi Oppa sendiri bilang mobilnya mogok dan jalanan sekitar sini rawan kejahatan!" Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Eotteoke..." gadis tersebut mencicit. "Aku harus mengabari Eomma selagi sempat!" dengan buru-buru dirogohnya saku mantel untuk mengambil ponsel sementara Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan. Sedetik kemudian Jimin memekik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apalagi!? Kau ini sangat berisik—" ketus Yoongi semakin kesal. Dia sedang memikirkan jalan keluar namun Jimin selalu mengganggu konsentrasinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _TIDAK ADA SINYAL, OPPA!" rengek Jimin sambil mengangkat ponselnya hingga menyentuh langit-langit mobil. "Ah, eotteokeee~~~"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tsk." Yoongi hanya berdecak jengkel, ikut memandang walkie-talkie di tangannya yang juga kehilangan koneksi sama sekali. Tak ada jalan lain selain membiarkan malam turun, berlalu, dan menumpang kendaraan masyarakat lokal besok pagi._**

 **Siapapun yang merencanakan ini aku akan memukulnya sampai rahangnya lepas!** ** _geram Yoongi dalam hati sembari menurunkan sandaran kursi mobil, menyamankan duduk, membiarkan telinganya pekak oleh suara keluhan serta rengekan Jimin yang masih belum berhenti berdengung._**

 **Sementara itu di barak...**

 ** _"_** ** _Yoongi belum pulang?" tanya Seokjin begitu masuk ke kantor informasi dan hanya melihat Namjoon yang sedang duduk sendirian mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eum, bukankah dia pergi ke desa dengan Jimin? Memangnya Jimin sudah pulang?" balas Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan sejenak pada Seokjin yang langsung menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen berisi laporan ke depan hidungnya. Dengan gusar namja itu menerima kertas-kertas tersebut, sudah hampir seharian dia mengetik laporan dan sekarang malah diberi laporan untuk dibaca. Betapa dermawannya hidup ini._**

 ** _Seokjin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan suaminya barusan. Dia mengambil sebutir apel dari piring di samping laptop Namjoon dan melompat naik duduk di meja sebelahnya. Wanita tersebut makan apel sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya seperti anak kecil._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau sudah dengar? Jimin tidak ikut pulang ke Korea," ujar Seokjin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tahu. Dia bilang padaku dia ikut proyek jangka panjang perbaikan gizi makanya dia tidak bisa kembali ke Korea sekarang," sahut Namjoon kembali melanjutkan mengetik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, itu cuma alasannya saja." Seokjin mengibaskan tangan, membuat Namjoon menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menoleh pada sang istri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maksudmu? Dia tetap tinggal di sini karena hal lain?"_**

 ** _Seokjin mengangguk, memunculkan senyuman jenaka di bibirnya yang chubby memerah._**

 ** _Namjoon termenung sejenak sebelum kemudian membelalakkan mata, "Apa mungkin dia di sini karena—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aniya." Seokjin menggeleng. "Bukan karena Min Yoongi," sambungnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu?" buru Namjoon penasaran._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia bilang dia tidak mau menikah."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Park Jimin bilang begitu padamu!?"_**

 ** _Seokjin mengangguk, "Tunangan anak itu berselingkuh, tepat setelah dia pergi magang ke sini. Sahabat baiknya yang tinggal di Korea yang memergoki mereka. Jimin bilang dia juga tidak terlalu suka pada namja itu, dia mau bertunangan untuk menyenangkan ibunya. Ayah Jimin sudah meninggal dan dia tidak punya saudara, makanya dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi sekarang dia tidak mau pulang dan membatalkan pernikahan, bukannya itu tetap saja membuat ibunya bersedih?" tanya Namjoon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ibunya sudah diberitahu bagaimana kelakuan tunangan Jimin dan setuju untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Ibunya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sini selagi beliau menyelesaikan masalah keluarga mereka di Korea."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow, ibunya hebat," puji Namjoon tulus._**

 ** _Seokjin tersenyum, "Jimin juga." Dia menggigit apel di tangannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau sudah tahu hal ini sejak awal? Makanya kau mendekatkan Jimin dengan Yoongi Hyung?" selidik Namjoon tidak lagi tertarik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bermaksud mencomblangkan mereka." Mata bulat Seokjin membesar. "Aku cuma berpikir Jimin akan cocok menghadapi Yoongi. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik dan kelihatan cengeng tapi dia juga orang yang ngotot dan tidak mau mengalah. Dia pasti bisa menaklukkan Min Yoongi yang keras kepala, aku hanya berpikir begitu. Mana aku tahu kalau akhirnya Yoongi malah menyukainya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa Hyungnim sudah tahu soal pembatalan pertunangan Jimin?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepertinya belum." Seokjin mengedikkan bahu. "Apa kau pikir Yoongi akan berbuat nekad dan merebut Jimin?" wanita itu balik bertanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyungnim bukan orang seceroboh itu." Namjoon sanksi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bro, ini masalah hati," tuding Seokjin. "20 tahun aku mengenal Min Yoongi dan aku belum pernah melihat dia menatap mata wanita sekali pun. Aku bahkan sampai yakin jika dia dilahirkan gay. Tapi sekarang dia menemukan wanita yang dia mau, apa kau pikir dia akan melepaskannya begitu saja? I think no no no~" Seokjin menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi Hyungnim adalah gentleman yang tidak akan menggunakan kesempatan dalan kesempitan," tukas Namjoon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini namanya 'memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada'."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mana ada logika seperti itu." Namjoon melengos._**

 ** _"_** ** _Taruhan denganku. Uang belanja dua kali lipat," tantang Seokjin kemudian._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aniya." Sang kapten membuang muka._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau taruhan? Kau 'kan menentang hubungan mereka—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bilang aku menentangnya!" sela Namjoon. "Aku cuma bilang Yoongi Hyung tidak mungkin menusuk seseorang dari belakang. Kami tentara yang tidak diajari seperti itu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentara 'kan juga laki-laki," dengus Seokjin._**

 ** _Suasana hening sejenak hingga kemudian suara wanita berambut coklat sepinggang tersebut kembali menggema._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah, apa Jimin dan Yoongi belum pulang sampai sekarang itu karena ulahmu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!?" nada Seokjin meninggi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" balas Namjoon dengan alis mengerut, ditatapnya sang istri yang ceriwis dengan kesal. "Aku cuma berpikir Yoongi Hyung mungkin butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Jimin, mengutarakan perasaannya atau apalah itu. Aku tidak tega melihatnya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kecewa sendirian."_**

 ** _Seokjin terdiam, hanya memandang suaminya dengan datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mengisikan air ke tanki bensinnya. Sekarang pasti mobil mereka sedang mogok di suatu tempat dan melihat tidak ada yang menghubungi berarti mereka ada di tengah-tengah jarak antara barak dan desa yang tidak ada sinyal. Nanti malam aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemput mereka."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan!" sahut Seokjin dengan cepat, kembali menuai kerutan alis sang suami namun wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum jenaka._**

 ** _"_** ** _Besok pagi saja, agak siang baru menjemput mereka. Apa kau tidak penasaran Yoongi akan mengatakan perasaannya atau tidak?"_**

 ** _Namjoon menyeringai, "Hyungnim bukan orang yang seperti itu," ucapnya mantap._**

 ** _Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tentara paling disiplin pun sejatinya hanya pria biasa yang punya kelemahan pada wanita." Dengan centil dia mengedipkan sebelah mata._**

 _._

 ** _Matahari merambat turun seiring dengan derajat celcius tanah berpasir negara Urk yang juga turut merunduk. Dengan erat Jimin memelukkan kedua lengannya pada lutut. Ini bukan rasa dingin yang tidak bisa dia tahan, musim dingin di Korea jauh lebih beku dari ini namun entah kenapa rasa menggigilnya sedikit berbeda. Ada getar sedih dan kesepian. Tentu saja kau akan merasakannya jika posisimu sedang ada di tepi jalanan lengang dan sunyi yang tidak kau kenal, duduk sendirian di bagian belakang mobil yang kabnya dibiarkan terbuka, memandang senyap langit dengan tubuh seseorang yang terkapar layaknya mayat di sebelahmu._**

 ** _Entah sudah berapa jam Yoongi tidur, Jimin berhenti menghitung angka di jam tangannya sejak keadaan di sekitarnya mulai gelap dan baterei ponselnya terlalu lemah untuk memancarkan cahaya. Gadis tersebut tidak habis pikir, mereka sedang ada di tempat asing, di alam terbuka yang tidak menutup kemungkinan kedatangan binatang buas ataupun perampok, namun Yoongi malah dengan santainya melipat kursi belakang mobil dan membuat spasi untuk tidur siang._**

 ** _Jimin terngiang kata-kata Yoongi saat matahari masih tinggi tadi: "Namjoon pasti sadar kita belum kembali ke barak. Dia akan mengirim orang untuk menjemput ke sini."_**

 ** _Awalnya gadis itu percaya dan mencoba tenang, namun hingga bulan muncul dan naik sepenggalah langit tidak ada tanda-tanda orang datang menyelamatkan mereka ditambah dengan Yoongi yang juga tidak kunjung bangun mau tidak mau membuat Jimin kembali cemas dan rasanya ingin menangis. Wanita tersebut memeluk lututnya semakin erat, menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah ke lengannya menahan isakan, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menaungi kedua bahunya. Jimin mendongak, menatap ke samping dan menemukan sosok Yoongi sudah duduk di sebelahnya sedang menggeliat. Namja itu hanya memakai kaos pendek, menyadarkan Jimin jika yang menghangatkan pundaknya barusan adalah kemeja seragam Yoongi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Belum ada bantuan datang?" tanya Yoongi lantas menguap lebar._**

 ** _Jimin menggeleng lemah, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan menangis. Kita bisa menumpang orang besok pagi," desis Yoongi sudah memasang muka keruh melihat gadis di depannya hampir meneteskan air mata. Dia paling rikuh jika berhadapan dengan wanita yang menangis._**

 ** _Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya. Melihat itu, Yoongi berdecak keras._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau keras kepala tapi begini saja kau menangis. Ini belum ada apa-apanya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa bisa bilang begitu karena Oppa terbiasa. Aku, hiks ... 'kan tidak..." Jimin mulai terisak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aish, sudah 'ku bilang jangan menangis," dengus Yoongi membuat isakan di sampingnya semakin mendengung. Pria itu mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan gusar. Tanpa sengaja dia menengadahkan kepala._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah, berhenti menangis," perintah Yoongi. "Lihatlah ke atas."_**

 ** _Jimin menyeka kedua matanya dengan lengan baju dan menengadahkan kepala seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi lalu seketika gadis itu terpana. Sejak senja dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan ponsel, sinyal, dan kemalangannya hingga tidak sadar pada bentangan permadani kelam langit malam yang ditaburi begitu banyak kilauan bintang-bintang. Jimin terdiam, matanya melebar dan bersinar layaknya bintang yang berkelipan di atasnya sekarang._**

 ** _Yoongi mengulum senyum, tidak menyangka jika yang sedang bersamanya sekarang adalah anak kecil. Anak kecil yang bisa berhenti menangis hanya dengan diperlihatkan pada benda bersinar sederhana, contohnya bintang kejora._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bercanda waktu bilang padamu bintang di Urk lebih indah daripada di Korea," ujar Yoongi._**

 ** _Jimin mengangguk. "Aku ingin memotretnya," desisnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Foto saja," sahut Yoongi yang langsung mendapat balasan helaan napas panjang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ponselku mati. Batereinya habis..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tsk." Yoongi berdecak. "Kau buat apa ponselmu sampai kehabisan baterei? Sudah tahu di sini tidak ada sinyal," gerutunya sembari merogoh saku celana._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku cuma berjaga-jaga. Kalau tiba-tiba muncul sinyal setidaknya aku bisa dengan cepat memberi kabar!" bela Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini bukan Korea, jangan kau samakan," tukas Yoongi menyodorkan benda datar berlayar hitam pada Jimin. Sebuah ponsel. Dengan kaget gadis itu menerimanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa, kau punya ponsel!?" tanya Jimin dengan mata membelalak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah, aku bukan orang dari jaman batu," ketus Yoongi. "Aku malas memakainya. Walkie-talkie lebih praktis."_**

 ** _Jimin menekan tombol power ponsel Yoongi hingga benda itu berkedip dan menampilkan screen logo. "Tapi kau bisa memakainya untuk memberi kabar orang rumah 'kan?"_**

 ** _Yoongi melengos. "Kau pikir aku anak SD yang akan dicari orang rumah hanya karena belum pulang waktu sore?"_**

 ** _Jimin merengut, menunggu hingga loading ponsel selesai lalu buru-buru membuka aplikasi kamera. Ckrek, ckrek, terdengar suara shutter lensa menangkap gambar berkali-kali dibarengi oleh senyuman lebar yang menghias cantik di wajah Jimin ketika memeriksa hasil bidikannya. Melihat itu Yoongi ikut tersenyum, merasa lega, setidaknya gadis tersebut tak lagi ketakutan sekarang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa, foto aku!" pinta Jimin, menyerahkan ponsel pada Yoongi dan melompat turun dari mobil. Dia merapikan rambut dan bajunya, berdiri menghadap Yoongi, memakai bentangan langit hitam bertabur berlian bintang sebagai latar belakangnya. Dengan suara pelan Yoongi menggerutu namun tetap saja dia memberi aba-aba satu-dua-tiga dan menekan tombol kamera, menekannya lagi untuk kesekian kali ketika Jimin berganti pose. Merasa sudah cukup dengan sesi pemotretannya, gadis mungil tersebut berlari riang menghambur pada Yoongi dan merebut ponsel dari tangannya. Jimin memeriksa setiap gambar yang diambil namja itu dan 'wah!' kagum tak berhenti terucap dari bibirnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa, hasil fotomu bagus," puji Jimin membuat smirk bangga tersungging di bibir Yoongi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Selca, selca, ayo selca." Jimin memindah posisi lensa menjadi kamera depan, menampilkan wajahnya dan Yoongi yang berada di belakangnya. "Say kimchi~" gadis tersebut memasang V sign dengan jarinya sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum simpul._**

 ** _Ckrek, gambar mereka berdua terpampang bersama menjadi satu file sederhana._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hoo~" mulut Jimin membulat melihat fotonya berdua dengan Yoongi. "Oppa tampan juga kalau seperti ini." Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan terlonjak saat menyadari Yoongi sudah mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Namja tersebut tak lagi duduk di mobil melainkan telah berdiri tepat di depannya, menatapnya lekat, tidak bicara, hanya sorot matanya yang seperti memerangkap pandangan Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _O-Oppa...?"_**

 _._

 ** _Tuk, cangkir berisi cairan pekat kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap tergeletak tanpa cakap di sebelah keyboard Namjoon yang langsung diraih namja tersebut dan diseruput isinya dengan nikmat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sedang apa Jimin sekarang ya?" desis Seokjin sambil merebahkan pantat di meja di sebelah suaminya yang masih tekun mengetik barisan panjang laporan yang seperti tak pernah habis. "Dia itu paranoid, takut gelap, dan sangat kagetan. Dia juga menangis kalau melihat kecoak. Ah, aku harap dia baik-baik saja."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau kau memang khawatir, seharusnya kau pergi melihat sendiri keadaannya," jawab Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor komputer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan mengganggu waktu Yoongi? Eyy, aku bisa ditembak mati Yoongi kalau melakukan itu," cibir Seokjin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu aku yang akan balik menembaknya," sahut Namjoon asal-asalan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapan itu Jimin pernah bertanya padaku." Mata lebar Seokjin tersebut menerawang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa?" tanya Namjoon, masih mengetik. Pasangan suami istri tersebut bercengkerama layaknya kriminal dan polisi. Seokjin sedang mengakui kesalahannya sedangkan Namjoon mengetik semua pengakuannya ke dalam dokumen laporan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia bilang,_** **'** **Eonnie, untuk tetap menjadi dokter tentara, apa ada pelatihan khusus?"**

 ** _Namjoon menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menoleh pada sang istri dengan alis bertaut. "Dia bilang begitu?"_**

 ** _Seokjin mengangguk, meminum kopi di cangkir di tangannya, "Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius." Wanita tersebut memandang Namjoon. "Menurutmu, apa Jimin juga menyukai Yoongi?"_**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa, kenapa?" suara Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi, namja itu berkedip beberapa kali, terkejut pada jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan langsung mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ma-maaf..." desis Yoongi sambil mengusapkan telunjuk ke bawah hidungnya, kedua pipinya memerah. "S-sudah malam, kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang berjaga," ujarnya salah tingkah, tidak berani menatap wajah Jimin yang masih mengarah padanya._**

 ** _Jimin melipat bibir bawahnya ke dalam mulut, "Aku belum mengantuk," gumam gadis itu lantas berjalan mendekati mobil dan duduk di bagian buntutnya yang memiliki ruang lebih lebar karena Yoongi telah menggeser semua kursi ke tengah. Jimin memainkan ponsel Yoongi di tangannya, memeriksa setiap foto yang dia ambil sedangkan sang pemilik gadget hanya berdiri di tempatnya semula, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa." Suara Jimin memecah keheningan. "Kenapa Oppa menjadi tentara?"_**

 ** _Yoongi menoleh, heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun reaksinya malah membuat Jimin memandangnya tidak nyaman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa ... aku salah bicara?" desis gadis tersebut takut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak," jawab Yoongi. "Aku jadi tentara karena aku sudah memukul banyak orang."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hah?" mata Jimin membulat tidak mengerti._**

 ** _"_** ** _Saat lulus SMA, aku dan teman-temanku membuat onar di game center. Karena takut diburu, akhirnya aku memutuskan kabur ke akademi militer. Seingatku, geng preman yang aku pukuli dulu cukup punya pengaruh di Seoul."_**

 ** _Jimin ternganga, sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapatkan jawaban se-klise itu. Menjadi tentara karena tidak mau dipukuli preman? Alasan macam apa itu?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau percaya?" tanya Yoongi kemudian. Smirk menggantung jenaka di wajahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hah!?" sekali lagi Jimin terkejut._**

 ** _Yoongi tertawa kali ini. "Tak 'ku sangka kau sangat mudah ditipu," gelaknya. "Aku jadi tentara karena itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa memukul orang tapi tidak ditangkap polisi. Kau pikir aku benar-benar kabur dari preman? Eyy, Min Yoongi bukan orang pengecut. Meski harus satu lawan seribu, aku akan menghadapi mereka semua."_**

 ** _Puk! Sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai punggung Yoongi hingga pria tersebut mengaduh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah!" gertak sang wakil kapten kesal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Salah siapa membohongiku," ketus Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Salah siapa kau mudah dibohongi," balas Yoongi sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya membuat sepatu lain kembali mengenainya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau sendiri, kenapa kau menjadi dokter?" tanya Yoongi setelah diam beberapa saat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena Appa-ku dokter," jawab Jimin. Mata gadis tersebut menerawang, "Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti Appa yang menolong orang tanpa melihat status sosialnya dan menjadi dokter hingga akhir hayatnya," kenangnya._**

 ** _Yoongi terdiam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Appa juga pernah menjadi relawan di medan perang seperti ini," ujar Jimin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Benarkah?" desis Yoongi, merasa sedikit tidak enak karena sudah membuat gadis di hadapannya mengenang seseorang yang sudah tiada._**

 ** _Jimin mengangguk. "Appa bilang medan perang itu keren, tentara itu keren, dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti."_**

 ** _Yoongi tersenyum kecil._** **Jadi karena itu kau menjadi sangat pemberani?**

 ** _"_** ** _Dokter teman Appa juga bilang kalau beliau sedang dalam misi penyelamatan ketika meninggal. Aku selalu berpikir, misi seperti apa yang dilakukan Appa hingga dia mempertahankannya sampai seperti itu. Hingga dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dengan sangat keren begitu. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya bercita-cita menjadi dokter." Jimin tersenyum, tak ada kesedihan di matanya, tak ada sesal yang terkias, hanya ada rasa bangga. Bangga dengan kisah yang dia tuturkan, bangga dengan pilihan hidup yang dia lakukan. Senyuman cerah gadis itu, sikap cerianya, sifat positifnya, membuat sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam dada Yoongi, memenuhinya dengan perasaan meluap-luap dan tanpa sadar membawa kedua kakinya bergerak mendekati tempat Jimin duduk._**

 ** _Yoongi berhenti di depan Jimin, menghalangi sinar bulan dengan badannya, memberikan bayangan pada tubuh gadis mungil yang hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Yoongi tidak bicara dan masih tidak bicara ketika dia mencondongkan badan pada Jimin, melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke atap mobil untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, namja tersebut menghentikan wajah tepat di ujung hidung gadis yang sudah memerah sampai ke pipi serta telinga itu._**

 ** _Yoongi masih diam, menatap setiap bagian wajah Jimin dari jarak dekat. Lengkungan rapi alisnya, bulu matanya yang melentik, kornea matanya yang berwarna coklat, komedo di hidungnya, bibirnya yang memerah pucat kehabisan sentuhan lipstik, dan hembusan hangat napasnya yang bercampur dengan udara dari Yoongi sendiri._**

 ** _Beberapa detik berlalu dalam senyap seperti itu. Muka Jimin sudah mematang sempurna rasanya dia bisa meledak seperti kompor gas tapi kedua matanya menolak untuk lepas dari cengkeraman tatapan Yoongi yang juga sama sekali tidak beralih darinya. Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang, menggelepar seperti orang ayan meminta pertolongan, namun tak ada yang bisa gadis tersebut lakukan selain tenggelam dan semakin menenggelamkan diri pada mata jernih Yoongi yang menatap sayu padanya._**

 ** _Gemetar, tangan Jimin terangkat. Yoongi melihatnya. Jemari chubby itu mengarah ke kaosnya dan dia mempersiapkan diri. Bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu Jimin mendorongnya menyingkir, menolaknya, bahkan menampar dan memakinya. Dia tidak mau hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, dia tidak mau menutup mata pada perkiraan terburuk yang lebih memungkinkan terjadi sebab dia tahu siapa Jimin, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, bagaimana posisinya sebagai seseorang yang sudah bertunangan. Yoongi tidak keberatan apabila kali ini dia ditolak dan dicampakkan, setidaknya perasaannya tidak akan pernah digantung lagi._**

 ** _Namun jemari Jimin hanya berhenti di sana, menggenggam erat kain baju Yoongi tanpa ada usaha mendorong maupun menariknya. Gadis tersebut membuka mulut, memandang Yoongi dengan pipi memerah dan mata merona yang teramat sangat cantik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku bilang pada Eomma-ku," desis Jimin. "Aku tidak pulang karena bintang di Urk lebih indah." Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Yoongi saat mengatakan 'bintang' dan itu cukup bagi namja tersebut untuk membiarkan kilat di matanya terlepas. Tali tambang yang selama ini terasa sesak mengikat dadanya setiap kali melihat Jimin, entah kenapa sekarang terasa sedikit melonggar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tunanganmu?" bisik Yoongi dibalas gelengan oleh gadis di depannya._**

 ** _Dan tambang itu benar-benar telah terlepas. Melegakan, sangat lega._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mungkin akan menciummu," desis Yoongi antara memberi isyarat dan meminta ijin. Jimin tersenyum tipis, menutup kedua matanya, dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang empuk memerangkap bibirnya, bergerak lembut memijat mulutnya, membasahi jalan bicaranya yang seharian dijemur oleh angin gurun. Gadis itu merasakan sebuah telapak tangan memegang bagian belakang rambutnya, menuntunnya untuk sedikit memiringkan kepala dan dia mengerti, dengan sukarela membuka mulut tapi Yoongi malah melepaskan pagutan mereka. Namja itu terengah di hadapan Jimin yang juga susah payah melahap udara. Mata mereka bertemu, saling mengenali kilat yang sama-sama dipahami keduanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku cuma seorang prajurit," desis Yoongi. "Gajiku tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaanku. Ada banyak misi yang mungkin bisa membuatku mati kapan saja. Ada banyak musuh yang mungkin akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Di tempatku, pengorbanan lebih besar daripada jasa. Aku tidak akan menahanmu kalau kau mau pergi sekarang," bisik pria itu sambil lekat menatap ke dalam mata Jimin yang hanya memandangnya lembut._**

 ** _Jimin terdiam, mengevaluasi setiap gurat di wajah Yoongi, membawa sebelah telapak tangannya untuk naik dan meraih pipi namja tersebut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku selalu berpikir," desis Jimin. "Apa aku wanita yang cukup baik untuk menemanimu?"_**

 ** _Dan dengan itu mata Yoongi meleleh. Nama Jimin terucap ketika dia kembali merengkuh gadis tersebut ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Yoongi melepaskan tangan dari atap mobil, sebagai gantinya dia meraih pinggang Jimin. Genggaman tangan Jimin di pakaian Yoongi terlepas sepenuhnya, berpindah memeluk leher namja itu, menariknya mendekat. Jimin membuka kedua kakinya, membiarkan Yoongi semakin erat mendekapnya. Dan saat pagutan mereka makin menuntut, Jimin tidak menyalahkan siapapun ketika tubuhnya melemas dan rebah di dalam mobil dengan Yoongi masih mencumbu di atasnya._**

-o-

"...ter. Dokter? Dokter Park!" suara Jihoon mengagetkan Jimin.

"Eh? Apa? Kau bicara padaku?" tanya wanita itu gagap.

"Anda melamun? Atau lelah? Mau aku gantikan?" mata Jihoon menyorot was-was.

"A-ah tidak perlu. Aku cuma teringat sesuatu tadi. Ada apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" balas Jimin sedikit malu karena ketahuan nge-blank saat mengendara.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ke rumahku," jawab Jimin.

"Eeh!?" gadis mungil di sebelahnya terkejut. "K-kenapa...?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya tempat menginap 'kan? Kau bisa tidur di rumahku dan besok kita berangkat bersama-sama." Jimin tersenyum namun tidak dengan Jihoon yang memberinya sepasang mata yang melotot kaget luar biasa.

"A-aku tidak bisa ... anu, aku akan turun di hotel saja—"

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Busan."

"Busan..." wanita tersebut mendesis. Dia memandang arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lantas mengangguk-angguk. "Masih ada waktu," ujarnya lalu menaikkan persneling dan tancap gas.

-o-

 **"** **Jangan keluar sendirian waktu malam. Kau tidak hapal wajah semua prajurit. Kau bisa diculik penyusup nanti..."** ** _adalah kalimat Yoongi yang paling diingat Jimin malam itu selain kenyataan jika dia sedang menelpon temannya di luar bangunan tempat tim medis menginap, lalu seorang tentara menyapanya dan menanyakan dimana Namjoon hingga tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kuat melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang serta menutup mulutnya dengan kain berbau menyengat. Itu bau obat bius, Jimin mengenalinya, namun pandangannya sudah terlanjur gelap sebelum dia sempat berteriak._**

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Jimin hilang!" adalah hal yang diteriakkan Seokjin di kantor Namjoon pagi-pagi buta bahkan sebelum suaminya tersebut sadar dari kantuk akibat begadang menulis laporan semalaman. Sirene darurat segera dibunyikan, seluruh anggota medis dan prajurit bergegas berkumpul di lapangan untuk dimintai keterangan._**

 ** _Yoongi yang juga selaku orang yang selalu mengawasi latihan para prajurit menjadi yang pertama sadar jika jumlah anak buahnya berkurang. Dibantu beberapa orang dia menggeledah setiap sudut barak dan menemukan dua orang tentara diikat tali di dalam gudang dengan kondisi tanpa pakaian._**

 ** _Penyusup telah menyamar menjadi prajurit dan menculik sandera._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada komandan pusat—" ujar Namjoon begitu mendengar laporan Yoongi mengenai dua orang prajurit yang baru saja dia temukan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan." Dengan cepat Yoongi menyela._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi, Hyung—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepertinya mereka cuma ingin berkenalan." Namja pirang tersebut menyodorkan secarik memo yang dia temukan di antara belitan tali pada Namjoon yang membaca tulisannya sekilas sebelum melayangkan mata penuh tatapan tidak percaya pada wakilnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyung, kenapa kau sangat tenang? Mereka menculik Jimin—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu?" potong Yoongi, memandang lurus Namjoon dengan kilat andalannya. Datar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oleh karena yang mereka bawa adalah Jimin, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil alih misi ini. Termasuk komandan," ujar Yoongi sembari melepas medal yang menggantung di saku kiri kemejanya yang menjadi identitas jika dia memiliki pangkat tertinggi kedua setelah kapten di tempat itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, Namjoon. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi wakilmu untuk sementara," desis pria berambut pirang tersebut bersamaan dengan pintu kantor terbuka dan masuk empat orang prajurit yang langsung mengambil posisi berbaris._**

 ** _"_** ** _Semua anggota tim khusus sudah berkumpul, Kapten Min Yoongi!" salah satu dari mereka memberi laporan._**

 ** _Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku, Min Yoongi Kapten tim khusus Gamma, atas persetujuan Kapten Kim Namjoon selaku pimpinan di barak pertahanan Urk, dengan ini menyatakan mengambil alih perintah atas tim khusus Gamma. Waktu libur kita sudah selesai, persiapkan diri kalian untuk 'kompetisi menepuk nyamuk' lagi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _SIAP, KAPTEN!"_**

 ** _Yoongi menoleh pada Namjoon yang memberinya tatapan cemas. "Terima kasih selama ini sudah mengijinkan kami bergabung dengan timmu, Namjoon-ah." Dia tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau perlu berapa orang, Hyung? Akan aku berikan prajurit yang paling hebat—"_**

 ** _Yoongi menggeleng. "Timku sudah lebih dari cukup. Kami sudah biasa menghadapi yang seperti ini," sekali lagi pria tersebut tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Namjoon baru kemudian beranjak pergi diiringi hormat tegap dari keempat anak buahnya yang juga memberikan hormat serupa pada Namjoon sebelum mereka berbalik mengikuti Yoongi keluar ruangan._**

 _._

 ** _Tak banyak yang Jimin ingat selama hampir 24 jam berada di dalam ruangan kumuh nyaris mirip gudang dengan orang-orang memegang senjata di sekitarnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk bahkan sibuk-sibuk menyuruh otaknya merekam setiap detil hal yang dia lihat maupun alami. Jimin sudah biasa melihat tentara memegang senapan dan menemani Yoongi mengawasi mereka latihan menembak, namun rasanya dia tidak pernah setakut ini meski yang dia hadapi sama-sama orang bersenjata._**

 ** _Sambil terduduk di sudut ruangan yang ubinnya berwarna hitam dan berbau pesing, entah sudah berapa kali Jimin ditanyai, dirayu, dan bahkan ditampar karena menolak untuk menjawab walau dia jelas-jelas mengerti setiap kata yang para penculik itu lontarkan. Nilai bahasa Inggris-nya semasa sekolah tidak terlalu buruk._**

 ** _Jimin menangis, membiarkan air mata dan ingusnya mengering lengket di wajahnya karena kedua tangannya terikat kuat di belakang punggung, serta harus rela merasakan perih di sekitar mulutnya akibat plester yang bolak-balik dilepas-rekatkan setiap kali para kriminal tersebut mulai menginterogasinya._**

 ** _Belasan jam tidak ada makanan maupun setetes air yang mengisi perutnya namun Jimin tidak merasa lapar. Dia tidak sempat merasakan hal lain kecuali takut dan takut. Jika tidak sedang ditanyai Jimin akan diam-diam menangis, menyalahkan kecerobohannya yang tidak bisa menuruti peringatan Yoongi. Dia akan terisak hanya karena mengingat Yoongi, mengucap tolong pada namja itu di dalam hati, berharap dalam sekejab mata sosok Yoongi akan muncul menyelamatkannya seperti seorang power ranger._**

 ** _Dan dia benar-benar muncul seperti power ranger._**

 ** _Tak ada suara berisik berarti, bahkan tak ada suara tembakan, namun mendadak pintu ruangan didobrak dari luar disusul oleh acungan sebuah pistol berperedam. Dengan menggunakan tubuh seorang penjahat yang sepertinya sudah mati, Yoongi melindungi diri dari berondongan peluru sementara tangannya dengan cekatan mengarahkan satu per satu timah panas pada orang-orang yang mengepungnya di dalam ruangan. Beberapa detik terlibat baku tembak yang tidak imbang, dari belakang Yoongi melompat dua orang berbaju hitam yang juga mengacungkan pistol yang dipasangi peredam._**

 ** _Melihat bantuan sudah datang, sang kapten melempar mayat yang menjadi perisai pelindungnya lalu segera mendekat ke arah Jimin. Di belakangnya, kedua anak buahnya menyusul tanpa sekali pun menurunkan senjata di tangan mereka._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf aku lama," desis Yoongi sambil memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Jimin dengan belati. Begitu kedua tangannya terbebas, gadis tersebut memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi dan meraung di dadanya. Tak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain balik mendekap kekasihnya dan merasakan hatinya ngilu menyadari jika tubuh mungil tersebut sedang gemetar hebat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan aku, maaf maaf..." hanya itu yang dapat Yoongi katakan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapten! Mereka memanggil bantuan!" seseorang berteriak dari earphone bersamaan dengan telinga Yoongi menangkap suara mesin mobil yang berdatangan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapten?" kedua anak buahnya menoleh menunggu perintah. Dengan pelan Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk berdiri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anggap pintu depan sudah tertutup," desis Yoongi ketika suara tembakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari tempat dia masuk. Agaknya anggota yang dia tinggalkan berjaga di sana sudah melepas peredam di senjata mereka yang berarti pertempuran ini naik ke level yang berbahaya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pasang bom," perintah Yoongi kemudian memberikan Jimin pada salah satu anggotanya yang menuai tatapan terkejut gadis itu. "Kau bawa dia keluar, akan aku alihkan perhatian mereka."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa—" Jimin tidak kuasa berkata-kata. Yoongi memandangnya, sorot kedua matanya nampak teduh berkebalikan dengan keadaannya sekarang yang bersenjata lengkap dan siap membunuh orang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa kau wanita yang cukup baik untuk menemaniku 'kan?" ujar Yoongi. "Aku tidak perlu wanita yang baik untuk bersamaku. Cukup dengan yang tidak takut, tidak menangis, dan tetap mempercayaiku."_**

 ** _Yoongi tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih, karena kau tidak menuntut lebih dari diriku yang seperti ini. Kau yang terbaik, Park Jimin." Dengan sayang dia mengacak rambut coklat Jimin yang sudah kusut. Gadis di depannya meneteskan air mata lagi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa harus kembali. Berjanjilah padaku kau harus kembali," isaknya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu. Aku akan kembali," jawab Yoongi dengan senyum di bibirnya._**

 ** _Bersama dengan salah satu anak buahnya, Jimin keluar dari dalam gudang melalui jendela. Mereka bergerak perlahan di balik semak-semak menuju mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari markas para penculik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bomnya sudah aktif! Akan meledak dalam lima menit! Semua anggota, keluar!" terdengar suara Yoongi memberi perintah dari earphone yang masih dipakai orang yang bersama dengan Jimin. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan dapat melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam seperti Yoongi satu per satu bermunculan di balik kaca jendela sambil tetap mengacungkan pistol._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tiga menit!" suara Yoongi menggelegar._**

 ** _Dapat Jimin lihat sosok kekasihnya sudah muncul di jendela tempatnya keluar tadi namun dengan cepat tubuhnya berganti dengan siluet lain yang memegang benda panjang berkilat seperti ... pedang? Mata Jimin membelalak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa—umph!" teriakan Jimin dihentikan oleh tangan bawahan Yoongi yang mendekap mulutnya kuat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mohon jangan berisik. Mereka bisa menemukan kita," bisik tentara itu sedangkan di dekapannya, Jimin kembali terisak._**

 **"** **Aku akan kembali..."**

 **Kau harus kembali, Oppa...** ** _tangis Jimin dalam hati._**

 ** _"_** ** _SEPULUH DETIK!"_**

 ** _10_**

 ** _Belum ada tanda-tanda anggota mengakhiri tembakan._**

 ** _9_**

 ** _Sosok yang muncul di jendela terus-menerus berganti antara tentara dan penjahat._**

 ** _8_**

 ** _Akhirnya, satu per satu anggota berseragam hitam melempar diri mereka keluar melalui jendela._**

 ** _7_**

 ** _Dengan cepat mereka semua bangkit lalu segera mengacungkan senjata kembali._**

 ** _6_**

 ** _Baku tembak masih berlanjut meski jelas-jelas anggota Yoongi telah mundur._**

 ** _5_**

 ** _Jimin diajak untuk merunduk serendah mungkin ke tanah guna menghindari peluru nyasar yang sejatinya sedang mengarah ke tempatnya._**

 ** _4_**

 ** _Sebuah tubuh ambruk tak jauh dari tempat Jimin berada dan nyaris membuatnya memekik kaget jika dia tidak melihat pakaian serba hitam orang itu serta kode OK yang dia berikan._**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Beberapa orang lain juga menjatuhkan diri di sekitar Jimin dan langsung ikut tiarap._**

 ** _2_**

 ** _Jimin baru menyadari jika berada di dekatnya hanya empat orang._**

 ** _1_**

 **Oppa...**

 ** _0_**

 ** _"_** ** _OPPAAA!"_**

 ** _DHUARR! BLARR! PRANGG!_**

 ** _Jimin menjerit keras, tubuhnya dibawa merunduk oleh anggota di sebelahnya, didekap erat ketika ledakan susulan yang lebih hebat menggelegar tidak hanya menghancurkan kaca jendela namun juga dinding beton, atap, serta menggetarkan bumi di sekitarnya._**

 ** _Saat suara ledakan tidak lagi terdengar, barulah masing-masing dari para prajurit berani mengangkat wajah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Satu, dua, tiga ... mana kapten?" mereka tersadar akan jumlah yang berkurang sementara Jimin sudah meraung, menangis pada bumi._**

 _._

 **"** **Tentu. Aku akan kembali..."**

 ** _Tapi Yoongi tidak kembali._**

-o-

Jimin meletakkan kunci mobil di telapak tangan Jihoon yang mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti gadis itu.

"Perjalanan ke Busan akan sedikit jauh. Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati. Ne?" ujar wanita tersebut.

"Anu—"

"Jarang-jarang kau bisa pulang ke Korea. Temuilah keluargamu meski cuma semalam, biarkan mereka melihat anak perempuannya baik-baik saja dan jangan buru-buru ke sini karena besok kita berangkat malam hari." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jihoon tersenyum, maniknya berkaca-kaca, dengan erat digenggamnya kunci mobil di tangannya. "Terima kasih..." desis gadis itu tulus.

Jimin hanya mengangguk, melihat Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan berbalik masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya, jangan melamun!" pesan Jimin dijawab 'ne' lantang oleh Jihoon lantas mobil krem tersebut melaju perlahan kembali ke jalanan.

Jimin menunggu hingga mobilnya tidak terlihat setelah membelok ke tikungan menuju jalan tol, baru dia berbalik masuk ke lobi apartemen.

.

Pintu rumah terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya dalam balutan daster dan tengah memandang tajam pada Jimin yang sedang melepas sepatu.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Jimin malas-malasan dan berlalu begitu saja seolah ibunya tidak ada di sana untuk mencegatnya.

"Park Jimin—"

"Minguk-ah~ Eomma pulang~" Jimin menyela kalimat ibunya, melempar tas dan mantel ke sofa ruang tamu lantas berjalan semakin dalam ke bagian rumahnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar Eomma, Jimin-ah!" wanita berusia setengah abad tersebut mengikuti anak perempuannya yang masuk ke dapur.

"Eomma, aku lelah. Kita bicara nanti saja, ne?" ujar Jimin setelah meminum kandas isi gelasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, seperti sedang kabur dari ibunya sendiri.

"Minguk-ah~" panggilnya sekali lagi. Dia membuka pintu demi pintu kamar namun tidak juga menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Eomma, Minguk dimana?" tanya Jimin begitu kembali ke ruang duduk dan melihat sang ibu tengah melipat tangan di salah satu sofa.

"Keluar dengan Yongguk." Suara wanita itu terdengar ketus.

"Oh? Oppa sudah pulang? Tumben." Jimin mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal lantas ikut merebahkan badan yang terasa penat ke atas sofa. Dia menggeliat sejenak kemudian dengan merdeka menjatuhkan diri pada bantal duduk yang empuk dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Apa benar yang Yongguk bilang itu? Kau akan pergi ke Urk lagi?"

"Haaah~ Oppa benar-benar bermulut ember," desis Jimin. "Sebagai seorang ketua rumah sakit tidak seharusnya dia membocorkan rahasia bawahannya ke sana-sini. Teman dekatku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku pergi—"

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi!?" suara ibu Jimin meninggi, membuat anaknya menepuk mulut dengan khilaf.

"Kau pun ternyata juga ember, Park Jimin," tuduh Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. "Eomma, aku capek. Aku mau tidur—" gadis tersebut hendak melipir pergi.

"DUDUK DI TEMPATMU, PARK JIMIN!" titah sang ibu yang membuat putrinya kembali diam di sofa.

"Kau sudah lupa apa yang terjadi padamu saat kau di Urk dulu? Kau mau mengulanginya, hah!?"

"Eomma~" Jimin merengek. "Makanya aku sudah pernah mengalaminya, aku lebih berpengalaman, aku bisa menjaga diri, aku akan berhati-hati, Eomma."

"Tidak. Yongguk bilang berkasmu masih bisa dibatalkan, Eomma tidak setuju kau pergi." Wanita tambun itu membuang muka.

"Eomma, aku harus ke sana." Jimin memasang wajah paling memelas yang dia miliki. "Tim medis di sana butuh bantuan dan—"

"Kenapa harus kau!?" suara ibu Jimin kembali melengking. "Apa tidak ada orang lain? Kenapa harus kau? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kau punya tanggungan seorang anak? Apa tidak ada dokter lajang lain yang bisa ke sana dan memberi bantuan!?"

Jimin terdiam, menghela napas panjang sejenak.

"Ini bukan masalah ada atau tidak ada orang, Eomma," ujarnya. "Ini soal ketrampilan dan pengalaman. Mengatasi bencana alam bukanlah hal main-main yang bisa semua orang lakukan. Aku pernah bekerja di sana, aku tahu situasi di sana, oleh karena itu akulah yang mereka panggil."

"Tapi kau punya anak! Minguk. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Minguk!?"

"Minguk punya seorang nenek yang hebat dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ne, Neneknya Minguk?" Jimin mengulum senyuman jenaka yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh ibunya.

"Yongguk tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ketus wanita paruh baya itu.

Jimin mengedikkan bahu. "Oppa sudah tanda tangan semua berkas, sudah memberi stempel, dengan atau tidak dengan ijinnya secara lisan aku tetap bisa pergi hanya berbekal kertas-kertas itu."

"Jimin," sang ibu memandang putrinya dengan lekat, membiarkan dia tahu jika masalah ini tidak layak ditanggapi dengan main-main seperti itu.

"Eomma sudah kehilangan satu orang. Apa sekarang kau ingin Eomma kehilangan orang lain? Apa kau ingin Minguk kehilanganmu juga? Pikirkanlah lagi, jangan hanya menuruti egomu. Anakmu masih sangat kecil, Jimin-ah. Biarkan dia merasakan bersama ibunya lebih lama. Jangan seperti ini..." ibu Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tangan mengusap basah di sudut matanya.

Jimin beranjak, duduk berlutut di sebelah kaki ibunya. "Eomma, aku ke sana untuk mengobati orang, bukan untuk dihukum mati. Aku hanya pergi dua minggu dan akan segera pulang begitu tim bantuan tambahan dikirim. Eomma jangan khawatir, aku akan berhati-hati dan pulang dengan selamat. Hm?"

Dengan gemetar ibu Jimin mengambil tangan anaknya. "Eomma tidak kuat, Jimin-ah. Eomma tidak kuat kalau harus kehilangan lagi. Appa-mu, Yoongi—"

"Eomma~" Jimin menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar nama seseorang yang disebut dalam getar tangis oleh wanita paling dikasihinya tersebut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Eomma jangan khawatir. Yoongi Oppa juga pasti akan menjagaku di sana."

"Jimin..." tangisan sang ibu luruh, badan penuh ketegaran serta ketabahan yang tak pernah berubah meski sudah dikikis usia tua itu untuk sekarang melemah di hadapan tekad kuat putrinya, hanya dapat memeluk tubuh yang dia besarkan dengan keringat serta tangannya sendiri sejak si gadis bahkan belum bisa membuka mata. Sambil menahan isakan Jimin mengusap pelan punggung ibunya, dapat merasakan kesedihan wanita itu yang akan ditinggalkan oleh anaknya karena dia sendiri juga sudah punya anak dan dapat membayangkan bagaimana kepedihannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Eomma..." bisik Jimin menghibur.

"Anakku..." sang ibu masih terus menangis.

Pelukan keduanya baru terlepas ketika terdengar suara pintu beranda dibuka. Jimin mengusap kedua matanya dan tersenyum pada sang ibu.

"Itu pasti Yongguk Oppa dan Minguk, aku akan menyambut mereka," ujarnya dibalas anggukan lemah ibunya. "Besok sebelum berangkat, aku akan berkunjung ke pemakaman untuk berpamitan," lanjutnya lalu bergegas merapikan rambut serta wajah dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang menangis baru kemudian berjalan keluar ruang duduk.

"Minguk-ah~" Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar pada bayi di gendongan seorang namja yang langsung memekik senang begitu melihatnya.

"Aigo aigoo aigoo~ anak Eomma main sama siapa, hm?" dengan terampil Jimin menerima tubuh anaknya yang baru berusia satu tahun dari lengan kekar pria berkulit gelap yang menjatuhkan tatapan tajam menembus tempurung kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin menantang balik pandangan menusuk dari Yongguk.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya namja itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Kau sudah menanda-tangani semua berkasnya," jawab Jimin sambil menimang-nimang Minguk yang mengusap-usapkan hidung ke dadanya.

"Aku bisa membatalkannya dengan banyak alasan," ujar Yongguk.

"Aku bisa tetap pergi dengan banyak alasan," balas Jimin.

"Yah—"

"Minguk mau minum. Oppa mandilah dulu, aku nanti saja setelah menyusuinya." Jimin memotong kalimat Yongguk lantas ngeloyor pergi ke kamar tidurnya meninggalkan namja tersebut yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak perlu wanita yang baik untuk bersamaku. Cukup dengan yang tidak takut, tidak menangis, dan tetap mempercayaiku..."_**

 _-next to EPILOG-_

* * *

Bukan salah Myka :"  
Tulisannya beranak-pianak sendiri :" *elap ingus*

Dan maapin kalo malah jadinya ngebosenin :""

Masih mau review kan? ._.


	10. Midnight (NamJin) Rate M

**BUKAN EPILOG A Romance in War (YoonMin)  
** Sorry~

.

 **WARNING! RATE M!**

Pernahkah kau terbangun di tengah malam? Karena apa? Mungkin alasanmu sama dengan Seokjin (atau mungkin tidak).

#namjin #bts #gs #m

 **MIDNIGHT**

Pernahkah kau terbangun di tengah malam? Karena apa? Suara kucing bertengkar? Suara tabrakan dari kejauhan? Suara sirine mobil polisi yang membelah cepat jalanan lengang? Atau suara ambulans yang meraung membawa pasien gawat darurat?

Well, jika kau sering mengalaminya (terbangun di malam hari), kau sama seperti Seokjin. Bedanya, yang membangunkan Seokjin bukanlah suara kucing, sirine polisi, maupun ambulans. Bangunan apartemennya memang berada di kota namun masih cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian. Lantai yang dia tempati pun tidak tanggung-tanggung berada di angka dua puluh lebih yang membuat para kucing jalanan mustahil dapat mengganggu tidurnya meski mereka bergulat hingga merobohkan belasan tong sampah sekalipun. Lalu, apa yang sejatinya selalu membuat Seokjin terjaga ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas lebih?

Sebagian besar alasannya adalah Namjoon, suaminya sendiri. Pria itu memang nyaris tidak pernah tidur di malam hari sampai-sampai Seokjin memberinya julukan _Batman_ sebab Namjoon punya kebiasaan terjaga di waktu manusia pada umumnya tidur dan dia akan terlelap saat makhluk hidup yang lain memulai aktivitas di bawah sinar matahari.

Bukan tanpa alasan Namjoon tidak pernah tidur di malam hari. Pekerjaannya sebagai produser yang sudah dia tekuni sejak bertahun-tahun lalu membuat namja tersebut terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan keheningan malam, ketenangannya, kegelapan yang memeluk pekat hanya dia serta lirik lagunya membuat denting lirih piano terdengar begitu jernih memecah udara yang bergeming.

Beruntung, Namjoon selalu bekerja di dalam studio yang tertutup rapat dan kedap suara yang memang sejak awal didesain khusus untuk menjadi ruangan pribadinya di awal dia memesan apartemen tersebut sebagai sarang cinta barunya berdua dengan Seokjin meninggalkan kamar apartemen lama yang dia tempati sebelum mereka menikah yang mana hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur yang sekaligus digunakan sebagai dapur serta tempat makan.

Namjoon memulai rutinitas pekerjaannya setelah makan malam. Selesai membantu Seokjin membereskan meja dan cucian piring, dia akan meninggalkan istrinya untuk mengurung diri di dalam studio berbekal secangkir kopi hitam. Beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin akan datang dengan sepiring cemilan, ucapan "Fighting~", dan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir sampai akhirnya wanita tersebut beranjak, menutup pintu studio, membiarkan suaminya tenggelam di dalam nada piano serta lirik lagu hingga tanpa dia sadari tengah malam telah terlewati.

Namjoon tidak pernah terkejut setiap kali dia keluar studio dan menemukan lampu-lampu di semua ruangan sudah mati. Setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi serta piring cemilan yang kosong di westafel, namja itu segera menuju ke kamar tidurnya, membuka pintu dan langsung bisa melihat separuh dari ranjang king size miliknya telah ditempati. Di poin inilah Namjoon selalu tidak sengaja membangunkan Seokjin.

Seokjin merupakan orang yang mudah tertidur tapi bukan berarti dia tidak gampang terbangun. Sebuah gerakan kecil di ranjang akibat Namjoon yang merebahkan diri mau tak mau membuat mata wanita itu terbuka, lantas dia akan menoleh dan di detik selanjutnya wajah lelah suaminyalah yang segera menyapa di bawah temaram kamar yang minim cahaya.

"Kau terbangun?" selalu yang ditanyakan Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya akan menjawab dengan menggeliatkan badan lalu bergeser ke bawah naungan pelukan tangan lelakinya.

Dan hal yang paling menyebalkan pun dimulai. Seokjin akan kesulitan untuk tidur lagi, bahkan dengan Namjoon yang memeluknya, dengan suara detak jantung pria itu yang seperti menina-bobokkannya, dengan tarikan napas yang perlahan menjadi teratur seiring suaminya telah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Seokjin tertinggal sendiri membuka mata, memainkan kancing baju piyama Namjoon sambil dengan sabar menunggu dirinya kembali merasa mengantuk dan tertidur mungkin sekitar... tiga jam lagi.

Malam ini pun, seperti biasanya, Seokjin bisa merasakan ranjangnya bergerak dan seseorang berbaring di belakangnya namun dia terlalu mengantuk untuk membalikkan badan. Seharian kegiatannya sangat padat. Sejak pagi buta dia sudah bangun untuk pergi ke rumah Hoseok, membantunya mempersiapkan bekal bagi anak didik mereka di tempat les balet yang memang hari itu dijadwalkan akan bertamasya ke pantai.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana repotnya menjaga sekelompok anak-anak kota yang punya banyak energi dan langsung berteriak girang sambil menjerit-jerit begitu melihat hamparan biru lautan yang benar-benar nampak lebih luas daripada sekedar pemandangan di layar LED televisi muncul secara nyata di depan mata polos mereka. Meski hanya lima belas anak yang ikut ke pantai, namun rasanya sudah seperti membawa dua lusin bocah saking bersemangatnya mereka berlari-larian, menarik-narik tangan gurunya minta ditemani ke sana-kemari dan bahkan ada yang sudah menangis karena jatuh di air hanya beberapa detik setelah rombongan tersebut turun dari dalam bus.

Untung saja Hoseok dan Seokjin mendapat bantuan dari Jungkook—mahasiswi yang baru-baru ini menjadi guru paruh waktu di tempat les mereka—dan Taehyung, pacar Jungkook yang di luar dugaan ternyata sangat pintar bermain dengan anak kecil sehingga Hoseok serta Seokjin tidak terlalu dibuat kerepotan oleh semua rengekan murid-muridnya.

Ranjang kembali bergerak samar seiring dengan Seokjin merasakan beban mengisi tempat kosong di belakang punggungnya, tak berselang lama kemudian sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang wanita itu. Seokjin membiarkannya, dia bergeming menutup mata mengajak dirinya untuk segera kembali tidur sebab sekarang badannya benar-benar lelah.

Hening sesaat dan Seokjin merasa dia nyaris terlelap ketika pelukan di pinggangnya berubah makin erat dengan tubuh di belakangnya yang perlahan bergerak mendekat. Dapat dia rasakan ujung jemari mengusap perlahan perutnya dan hangat napas seseorang menyapa di belakang kupingnya.

"Seokjinie..." terdengar parau suara Namjoon disusul dengan sebuah kecupan di daun telinga istrinya. Masih dengan menempelkan bibir di kulit Seokjin, dia membawa napasnya turun menuju pangkal leher wanita itu tepat di kumpulan surai mudanya yang baru tumbuh melengkapi helaian panjang yang tengah dijepit ke ubun-ubun.

Seokjin bergerak, merasa geli oleh napas Namjoon yang menerpa kulit belakang lehernya namun kemudian dia kembali diam, mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan ajakan tersirat suaminya dan melanjutkan tidur, dalam hati berharap pria itu akan mengerti penolakannya lantas melupakan hasrat dan membiarkan istrinya terlelap malam ini saja.

Tapi Namjoon tidak berhenti. Dia semakin menempelkan wajah di leher Seokjin, menusuk-nusuk ruas tulang belakangnya yang sensitif dengan ujung hidung sementara tangannya bergerak mengusap perut datar wanita itu dan membawanya menangkup salah satu dada sang istri membuat Seokjin spontan melepaskan suara lenguhan ketika suaminya mulai menekan, memijat daging mengembang tersebut dengan lihai.

"Namjoon—nghh..." Seokjin bergerak gelisah, mencoba melepaskan tangan Namjoon dari dadanya dan menjauhkan leher dari kuluman bibir namja itu. Wanita tersebut menggeser diri ke tepi ranjang, tapi ternyata suaminya mengikuti dia.

Telapak tangan besar menyentuh lagi pinggang kecil Seokjin, mengusapnya turun ke lekuk pinggul, membawa ujung jari-jemarinya untuk menggoda nakal bagian dalam paha halus sebelum kembali ke posisi awal sambil menarik tepi piyama babydoll hingga tersingkap. Seokjin bergidik merinding merasakan dingin kain selimut yang dibekukan oleh AC jatuh mengenai kulitnya. Wanita itu mengerang pendek, mencoba menurunkan lagi baju tidurnya namun lengan Namjoon yang sudah menyusup kembali menangkup dadanya membuat mini dress tersebut tersangkut tak dapat bergerak.

Seokjin melenguh, membenamkan separuh wajah ke permukaan bantal merasakan tangan Namjoon meremas gemas dadanya, memainkan putingnya membuat wanita tersebut menggerakkan kedua kaki tanpa sadar. Seokjin masih menutup mata, antara mengantuk dan mulai menikmati panggilan Namjoon. Mendadak dia merasa sebuah lengan lain menyusup ke bawah lehernya. Wanita itu sedikit mengangkat badan, membiarkan suaminya mencari posisi nyaman untuk meletakkan tangan dan sesaat kemudian napas Seokjin tercekat sebab kini kedua tangan Namjoon telah masing-masing memegang sepasang dadanya.

"Namjoonie, janga—ah..." Seokjin merinding hebat ketika sesuatu yang basah mengenai belakang lehernya dilanjutkan dengan kecupan bibir terbuka Namjoon menambahi sensasi jilatannya barusan.

"Hmm? Kau bilang sesuatu?" suara berat pria itu beresonansi pada nada rendah, meniupkan udara panas, dan terdengar begitu sensual melengkapi keadaan tempat tidur yang entah kenapa menjadi gerah padahal AC masih menyala.

Seokjin merengek kecil, bimbang merasakan lelah dan mengantuk namun di waktu yang sama sentuhan suaminya berhasil membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa gatal.

"Namjoonie, aku mengantuk—" kalimat Seokjin terhenti tepat ketika sebelah telapak tangan suaminya berpindah dari dada langsung menuju ke tengah-tengah kakinya. Pria itu mengusapkan ujung jari di atas celana dalam Seokjin membuat wanita di pelukannya reflek meloloskan desahan kaget yang sangat dia sukai.

Seokjin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Namjoon, memegang tangan namja tersebut mencoba untuk mengenyahkannya tapi sang suami kembali menempeli dia, mengecupi leher hingga pundaknya dengan mulut terbuka, memijat dada wanita itu bergantian, dan mengusap celananya yang perlahan berubah basah.

Seokjin menyerah, dia melepaskan tangan Namjoon dan sedikit membalikkan badan, meraih kepala suaminya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Suara kecipak lidah bertemu lidah menggema hingga sudut kamar diselingi oleh erangan seolah ingin menyaingi nyaring bunyi geraman mesin AC.

Namjoon memindahkan tangan mengusap pinggul Seokjin yang sudah berbalik menghadapnya sekarang, memeluk punggung wanita itu sembari memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara istrinya ganti menyusupkan tangan ke arah bawah. Pria tersebut mengerang panjang tanpa sengaja menghentikan gerakan lidahnya ketika ia merasakan lima jari nakal mendapatkan isi celananya yang sudah menegang dan menonjol memalukan. Dia memandang Seokjin yang segera menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Mesum," cetus sang istri penuh ledekan, langsung membuat suaminya menyeringai dan meraup rakus bibir gendut di depannya yang sudah semakin membengkak laksana permen _Yuppi_ yang empuk.

"Eunghh..." Namjoon melenguh merasakan tangan Seokjin mulai memijat bagian tubuhnya, membuat pria itu untuk sesaat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Namjoon melepaskan bibir istrinya, menarik diri sejenak cukup untuk dia melepas dress tidur Seokjin melalui kepala dan setelahnya kembali mendapatkan jalan bicara wanita itu. Seokjin menyusupkan tangan melewati garis elastis celana suaminya, mendapatkan tubuh pria tersebut yang memang setiap kali pergi tidur tidak pernah dipakaikan apa-apa di balik baju piyamanya. Namjoon menggeram keras di dalam mulut Seokjin menyadari wanita itu sudah mendapatkan inti badannya.

"Jin-ah..." suara berat Namjoon menjadi bisikan, lengannya terasa lemas merasakan sensasi nikmat meliar dari bawah tubuhnya menjalar menggelapkan kepala dan untuk membalas dendam dia langsung menenggelamkan wajah di leher jenjang Seokjin, mendaratkan kuluman, hisapan, bahkan gigitan yang membuat tubuh istrinya tersentak dan menggeliat di bawah pegangan kuat tangannya.

Namjoon menghisap kuat salah satu sisi leher Seokjin meninggalkan warna merah tua yang cukup besar—dan pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan Hoseok serta Jungkook esok hari di tempat kerja wanita itu—seraya sekali lagi melepaskan istrinya untuk menanggalkan piyamanya sendiri. Seokjin menunggu di atas bantal dengan tangan berada dekat dengan bibirnya, lidah menjilati cairan bening milik Namjoon yang sudah melumer di sela-sela jari menandakan jika pria tersebut tidak mungkin lagi bisa mundur dari hasratnya kali ini.

Namjoon menyentuh tepi celana Seokjin, perlahan membawanya turun hingga lepas dari pergelangan kaki lantas memegang kedua betis jenjang itu. Seokjin mengunci tatapan dengan mata suaminya ketika pria tersebut membuka kakinya pelan dan menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah badannya. Namjoon menundukkan badan, meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi kepala istrinya, masih intens menatap mata besar wanita itu yang sudah dihiasi oleh cantik warna merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Seokjin terdiam, bisa merasakan bagian selatannya yang terbuka bersentuhan dengan milik Namjoon namun sorot lembut mata pria di atasnya seolah lebih bisa membius dia untuk melupakan hasrat dan hanya mengingat cinta di antara mereka. Perlahan Namjoon tersenyum, memunculkan sepasang dimple-nya disusul oleh jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap sebelah pipi chubby sang istri.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu lagi, Sayang." Dia berbisik sebelum mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka berdua dan mengisi tubuh Seokjin dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

Maaf buat yg kecewa krn ini bukan epilog YoonMin

Selingan lagi setelah sebelumnya diselingin juga sama VKook

Kenapa NamJin? Krn Myka jarang nulis NamJin T-T

Kenapa nanggung? Krn Myka mau nyerahin lanjutannya ke imajinasi kalian sendiri, kyakyakyaa XD #ngeles #kabur


	11. In The Car (VKook) Rate M

Salahkan Jungkook yang posting selca mengundang/?  
Salahkan Jungkook yang di-ship sama Taehyung  
Salahkan TaeKook yang bikin momen sebelum itu

#vkook #taekook #yaoi #m

WARNING!  
FF INI RANDOM DAN GAJE DAN MUNGKIN GA PUNYA INTI  
 **ADULT CONTENT!**

.

.

.

 **In The Car**

Jepang terasa beku, membuat Jungkook semakin merapatkan muka jaket pada badannya yang hanya berlapis selembar kaos putih polos. Dia menggigil sebentar, melipat kaki ke atas kursi mobil hingga kedua lututnya nyaris menyentuh dagu cuma untuk menaikkan sedikit suhu menghangatkan tubuh sembari jari tangan masih mengusap layar ponsel dengan kejenuhan.

Konser baru saja selesai dan Jungkook mendahului meninggalkan backstage, kembali ke mobil dengan alasan dia sudah mengantuk meski kenyataannya namja sembilan belas tahun tersebut hanya tidak ingin terlibat obrolan basa-basi ala orang tua antara pihak promotor konser dengan pihak BTS yang pasti juga akan melibatkan para member. Jungkook paling tidak tahan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dia paling tidak sabar cuma duduk mendengarkan, tersenyum, lalu mengangguk-angguk seperti burung kakak tua mengesampingkan rasa lelah serta kantuk yang mendera. Walau sebagai akibatnya, duduk kedinginan di dalam mobil tanpa pemanas karena mesinnya mati menjadi hal yang harus dia hadapi.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, memiringkan badan, dan meletakkan kepala dengan malas pada sandaran kursi. Jari tangannya mengusap layar semakin cepat tanda jika rasa bosannya makin memuncak ditambah dengan dia belum bisa tidur karena merasakan dingin bulan Desember yang terlalu pekat mengusik saraf.

Klek.

Jungkook terlonjak di atas kursi mendengar pintu di seberang tempatnya duduk mendadak terbuka. Rasa bosan dan mata fokus pada layar ponsel membuatnya sukses tidak dapat membagi perhatian pada hal lain serta sama sekali tidak sadar jika ada orang yang datang mendekati mobilnya hingga membuka pintu. Wajah Jungkook menegang, menyiapkan mental jika ternyata yang membuka kendaraannya adalah satu dari para fans fanatik di luar sana yang memang beberapa dari mereka sangat getol menguntit dia beserta rekan-rekannya seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang, dan Jungkook tidak bisa membantah jika sekarang termasuk dalam waktu yang tepat itu. Dia sedang sendirian, di dalam mobil, di sudut kawasan parkir basement yang sepi dan gelap tanpa penerangan karena lampunya mati. Jungkook menahan napas, dia mungkin pandai beladiri namun dia tidak pintar berurusan dengan fans dan tidak mau kalau nantinya malah tidak sengaja melakukan tindak kekerasan.

Sial. Dilema macam apa ini.

"Kau belum tidur?" namun yang kemudian terlihat begitu daun pintu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka adalah sosok lain yang lebih familiar dan bukan satu dari puluhan yeoja yang biasa meneriakkan 'OPPA! OPPA!' bagai orang kesetanan di pinggir jalan.

"Eoh," Jungkook menjawab pendek sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Mobil bergoyang sejenak ketika Taehyung menapakkan kaki masuk dan menempatkan pinggul di kursi. Klap! Dia menutup pintu.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Hyung yang lain?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata besar berputar mencari keberadaan para member yang kemungkinan datang dengan kakaknya.

"Aku sendirian. Mereka belum selesai mengobrol. Aku disuruh ke sini lebih dulu untuk menemanimu, mereka takut kalau ada yang menculikmu," gurau Taehyung sembari memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel. "Aaa~" dia lantas menyodorkan sesuatu ke depan mulut adiknya yang langsung terbuka tanpa pikir panjang untuk melahap apapun itu.

Jungkook mengunyah bola coklat di dalam mulutnya dengan pekikan pelan. "Hm! Enak!" bibirnya membentuk senyuman senang dan Taehyung terkekeh melihat hal tersebut, sebuah 'Kyeo~' lirih terlontar menanggapi sikap kekanakan Maknae, dan selanjutnya hening. Jungkook menghabiskan coklat di dalam mulutnya sambil masih men-scroll ponsel sementara di sebelahnya, Taehyung juga menyalakan gadget untuk mulai bermain game.

Lima menit berlalu dan Jungkook kembali bosan. Dengan kasar dia mengetukkan jari pada layar datar iphone-nya, perlahan sepasang mata besar itu juga bergerak memandang manusia yang duduk di kursi sebelah yang sudah larut pada alur permainan dan nampak begitu fokus hingga mengerutkan kedua kening, membuat bibir Jungkook merengut karena dia merasa menjadi yang paling tidak asik sekarang.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook.

"Hm?" balas Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ipad.

"Aku bosan." Maknae mengeluh.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jungkook cemberut.

"Pejamkan saja matamu, nanti juga ketiduran."

"Tiduri aku!" Jungkook keceplosan begitu saja, sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan dan dia terkejut akan hal itu. Namun tanggapan Taehyung kemudian membuat namja yang lebih muda melupakan rasa kagetnya dalam sekejab dan berubah menjadi rasa kesal.

"Aku sedang sibuk."

Jungkook mengetatkan gigi. "Kau tega mengabaikanku hanya untuk game?"

"Jangan mulai, Jungkook-ah. Ini level yang sulit. Diamlah sebentar, jangan mengajakku bertengkar," ujar Taehyung mendekatkan ipad ke depan wajahnya, makin terlena dalam pertarungan maya.

Jungkook mendengus. Sejak awal tidak terbersit sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan Taehyung saat ini, apalagi di kondisi dan situasi yang riskan di tempat umum begini. Namun jawaban cuek namja itu serta caranya mengabaikan Jungkook benar-benar membuat si Maknae merasa diremehkan dan Jungkook paling tidak suka diremehkan! Oleh karenanya ketika Taehyung masih saja berkonsentrasi pada layar ipad dan semakin menjadi-jadi tidak mau untuk sekedar menolehkan kepala memandang lawan bicaranya, dengan berani Jungkook menjulurkan sebelah kaki menyentuh pangkal paha kakaknya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Taehyung memekik kaget merasakan sesuatu mengenai tempat privasinya dan seketika langsung membuat sekujur badannya merinding karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan, membuat konsentrasi akan game yang nyaris menemui ujung di depan matanya buyar.

"Jangan abaikan aku!" Jungkook memberikan tekanan pada ujung kakinya, mengusap resleuting celana Taehyung naik turun membuat namja di sebelahnya mendesis antara kesal dan gelisah, mengganti posisi duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menyingkirkan jemari Jungkook dari sela-sela kakinya. Tapi bukan Golden Maknae namanya kalau mundur begitu saja. Meski sudah jelas dihentikan, namja yang lebih muda kembali membawa kakinya ke tengah-tengah paha Taehyung.

"Kook-ah." Sang Hyung menyingkirkan lagi jemari usil yang mengusap selangkangannya naik-turun. "Ini level yang sulit."

"Lebih sulit mana daripada menolakku?" Jungkook menyeringai begitu menyadari perlahan resleuting Taehyung berubah akibat pergerakan kakinya. Benda itu sekarang menggembung, tercetak jelas di tengah-tengah paha pemiliknya serupa ganjalan ban mobil di tempat parkir.

"Hyung, _dia_ bangun," lapor Jungkook.

"Ara," jawab Taehyung pendek, masih belum mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ipad.

"Hyung, kau tahu?" Maknae belum menarik kaki dari anggota tubuh sang kakak. "Milikmu ini punya banyak sekali skandal."

"Contohnya?" Taehyung masih menanggapi dengan nada santai seolah rangsangan Jungkook sudah biasa baginya.

"Tidak dimana tempatnya, punyamu selalu terlihat menonjol dan itu membuat para fans berpikiran kotor."

"Bukan salahku dilahirkan seperti ini. Salah fans yang terlalu banyak imajinasi."

"Apa kau tidak merasa risih, Hyung? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau seandainya ada dari mereka (fans) yang mengambil foto benda ini?" Jungkook menatap penasaran wajah Taehyung yang masih terpatri pada layar ipad, bergeming seolah tidak menyadari kenyataan jika tenda di celananya semakin mengembang.

"Itu urusan mereka, membuktikan kalau mereka berpikiran mesum."

Maknae terkekeh. "Kau santai sekali," ujarnya lantas melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memakai pakaian dalam yang lebih ketat? Seperti yang dilakukan Yoongi Hyung. Jadi benda ini tidak akan terlalu menonjol dan menarik perhatian."

"Tidak enak." Taehyung bergerak, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku pernah mencobanya dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Aku seperti sedang tercekik di bagian bawah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi Hyung masih bisa betah memakai _underwear_ seperti itu."

"Tuntutan." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu sembari menarik kaki kembali ke kursinya sendiri. "Dia terlalu menjaga _image_ di depan fans."

"Kau juga seharusnya memakai celana ketat," toleh Taehyung pada adiknya yang langsung membulatkan mata. "Fans juga membicarakan punyamu itu."

Jungkook nyengir. "Tidak mau," dendangnya. "Aku anggap aku sedang berbagi pemandangan indah dengan mereka."

"Pemandangan indah?" seringai Taehyung. "Kau sama saja mesumnya dengan mereka."

"Eyy, aku tidak mesum~" bela Jungkook. "Itu cuma sebuah kewajaran untuk umurku."

Taehyung hampir tergelak. "Kau pintar sekali membela diri."

"Tentu saja!" adiknya membalas.

Lalu hening.

Taehyung meneruskan bermain game sementara Jungkook duduk bersandar di kursinya dengan mata bergantian memandang wajah sang kakak dan gundukan tebal di celananya. Tanpa sadar namja tersebut menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Hyung," celetuk Maknae mendapat 'Hm' pendek dari Hyung-nya. "Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Eoh," Taehyung mengiyakan dengan cepat. "Kau sudah sampai di level ini belum? Kenapa ini susah sekali?" namja itu memperlihatkan layar tab pada Jungkook yang membalas dengan gelengan.

"Terakhir aku bermain aku sama levelnya denganmu 'kan? 69?"

"Aku sudah naik sekarang. 76," jawab Taehyung.

"Cepat sekali," desis Jungkook, perlahan dia menghela napas. "Hyung," panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Taehyung cuek.

"Pikiranku kotor."

"Pikiranmu memang selalu kotor."

"Bukan itu!" suara Maknae berubah merajuk. "Celanamu!"

Taehyung mem- _pause_ permainannya sebentar lalu menoleh memandang Jungkook, kemudian dia menunduk melihat ke bagian bawah badannya dan namja tersebut menyeringai, baru sadar dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini salahmu," tuduh Taehyung.

"Ara," Jungkook mengakui. "Kau yakin kau tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Diamkan saja, sebentar lagi juga pasti kempes," komentar Taehyung tanpa beban.

Jungkook merengut. "Tapi aku mau," gumamnya sekejab membuat sang kakak menoleh.

"Kau itu..." Taehyung mendesis. "Mulutmu benar-benar harus diajari tentang apa itu sensor supaya tidak frontal."

"Aku cuma jujur. Tidak frontal." Kembali Maknae membela diri. "Kau yakin kau tidak perlu bantuanku, Hyung?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Lupakan." Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "Sebentar lagi para Hyung pasti akan ke sini. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko."

"Lakukan saja dengan cepat. Seperti biasanya."

Taehyung tersedak. "Kau bicara seolah kita selalu melakukan _itu_ dimana saja."

"Memang 'kan?" Jungkook mendelik. "Kau jagonya main kilat, Hyung." Namja muda tersebut tersenyum cerah, seolah-olah apa yang baru saja dia katakan adalah sebuah kebanggaan dan bukan hal yang memalukan.

"Jadi..." Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sangat yakin," jawab adiknya dengan mantap.

"Ini mungkin sakit."

"Tenang saja." Jungkook merogoh saku celananya dan saat dia menarik tangan, dia membawa sebuah cepuk kecil di genggamannya. "Pelumas ekstra," namja itu mencium wadah lube dengan gaya seperti dia sedang mengiklankannya di televisi—well, Jungkook mungkin akan sangat cocok melakukan itu, mempromosikan lube menggunakan wajahnya yang cantik dan punya kerlingan mata nakal.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau membawa-bawa benda begitu denganmu?" tanya Taehyung kaget.

"Untuk mengimbangi permainanmu yang tidak tahu tempat," bela Jungkook.

"Bukan aku yang tidak tahu tempat, KAU yang selalu menggodaku tak tahu tempat," tunjuk Taehyung sudah mulai melupakan game di ipad yang mulai meredup layarnya.

"Aku memang selalu menggodamu, tapi KAU juga meladeniku. Jadi ini bukan semuanya salahku."

Taehyung berdecak keras, telunjuk mengarah pada Jungkook. "Jangan membantah," ujarnya.

"Apa?" namun yang diancam justru mengeluarkan tantangan. "Kau mau mengapakan aku kalau aku membantah?"

"Kau akan menyesal," ujar Taehyung.

"Buat aku menyesal," jawab Jungkook.

Geraham Taehyung bergeretak gemas. "Kau akan benar-benar menyesalinya, Jeon Jungkook." Dia meletakkan ipad kembali ke kantong belakang kursi yang berada di hadapannya lantas bangkit, berpindah ke tempat duduk Jungkook.

Maknae nampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum bibirnya kemudian ditutup oleh mulut Taehyung, dilahap buas namja itu hingga terdengar suara gigi mereka berbenturan dan bergesekan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengerang, membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah lincah Taehyung masuk dan menjelajah seluruh ruang bicaranya. Sambil tanpa melepaskan pagutan, Jungkook memperbaiki posisi duduk, membawa kedua kaki untuk melebar, meletakkannya terpisah ke atas sandaran kursi di depan mereka sementara Taehyung dengan pintar menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah badan adiknya yang telah terbuka menyambutnya.

Taehyung mengakhiri ciuman dengan sebuah emutan gemas pada bibir bawah Jungkook yang sudah membengkak. Ditatapkan dua mata besar yang berbinar dipenuhi hasrat.

"Kita bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan," desis Taehyung.

"Aku rela mati denganmu, Hyung," balas Jungkook, tangannya terulur untuk memegang kedua pipi namja di hadapannya lalu dia memajukan kepala kembali mempertemukan singkat bibir mereka. "Saranghae..."

Taehyung tersenyum, balas mengecup namja yang lebih muda. "Saranghae," ujarnya lantas perlahan mendorong tubuh Jungkook bersandar melekat pada kursi. Sebentar kemudian kepala Taehyung sudah tenggelam di ceruk leher adiknya, menciuminya bertubi-tubi dan Jungkook hanya dapat mendesah, menyematkan jemari di tengah-tengah rambut kakaknya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain menarik naik pakaian Taehyung, berusaha menemukan kulit punggungnya lalu mencakarnya.

.

"Ahh Hyuunghh..." sebuah suara sensual terdengar samar dari dalam mobil yang tidak berhenti bergoyang di salah satu sudut gelap area parkir basement gedung yang baru saja menjadi _venue_ konser salah satu grup idol ternama.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras." Suara lain menyahut, deru napas terbias pada kalimatnya. "Orang lewat bisa mendengar kita nanti—ashh... Sayang, kau sangat menyenangkan..."

"Hyung—AH!" suara pertama memekik. "Di situ—ah, iya itu—ohh, Taehyung... Taehyung... Taehyung—AHH!"

.

Seokjin hampir terantuk kakinya sendiri ketika dia bermaksud untuk berlari begitu pintu lift baru saja terbuka membuat Namjoon yang melihatnya nyaris memekik kaget.

"Pelan-pelan!" sang leader berseru namun sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh kakak tertua yang langsung bergerak cepat menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

Seokjin tiba dengan napas terengah, memandang nanar pada sosok Taehyung yang sedang duduk di pintu mobil yang terbuka blak-blakan dengan ipad berada di tangan. Di belakangnya, sisa member satu per satu bermunculan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyung paling tua dalam grup langsung menuding Taehyung yang balik memberinya tatapan mata polos.

"Main game." Namja yang lebih muda memperlihatkan layar tab di tangannya.

Seokjin melongokkan kepala, menemukan Jungkook yang sedang tidur di kursi berseberangan dengan tempat Taehyung duduk. Maknae memejamkan mata, melipat kaki di atas tempat duduk dengan badan miring bersandar menyamankan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jungkook?" Seokjin menspesifikasikan pertanyaannya dan hal itu membuat kilat muncul di mata Taehyung, agaknya dia baru sadar akan kemarahan di nada kakaknya dan kikikan kecil Jimin di belakang punggung Seokjin.

"A-aku...menemaninya," jawab Taehyung masih mencoba memberikan ekspresi sepolos mungkin.

"Kalau kau cuma menemaninya kenapa harus membuka semua pintu mobil seperti ini!?" Seokjin menunjuk pada pintu yang terbuka di dekat Taehyung duduk. Tak hanya satu pintu, pintu yang lain juga sudah dibuka lebar-lebar membuat bagian dalam mobil terekspos blak-blakan ke muka umum.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sampai harus membuka pintu seperti ini!?" suara Seokjin melengking penuh kemarahan bahkan ujaran Namjoon yang memintanya untuk tenang tidak dia pedulikan.

"U-udara di dalam mobil pengap, Jungkook bilang dia tidak bisa bernapas jadi aku membuka semua pintunya." Taehyung beralasan.

"Lalu apa ini?" Seokjin memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang sekejab membuat mulut Taehyung terkatup rapat. Nampak sebuah foto Jungkook di sana yang dia tahu memang baru saja diunggah Maknae tak lama setelah mereka selesai berpakaian.

"Apa ini? Kau bisa jelaskan ini? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Kenapa ada merah-merah di leher Jungkook? Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan!?" Seokjin meledak sementara Taehyung langsung menundukkan kepala layaknya anak yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Sepasang tangan meraih pundak Seokjin dari belakang. "Sudahlah. Mereka masih muda, sudah sewajarnya mereka melakukan _itu_ kalau sedang senggang," ujar Yoongi menenangkan sembari memberi isyarat pada Taehyung untuk keluar, memberi jalan ke jok kursi paling belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa terima ini, Yoongi-ya. Jangan sementang mereka masih muda lalu mereka bisa seenaknya melakukan seks sembarangan. Apalagi di tempat umum begini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? Lalu merekamnya dan menyebarkannya ke internet? Apa kau tidak khawatir? Aku tidak keberatan mereka berpacaran, tapi setidaknya mereka harus tahu tempat. Kau sendiri juga sadar 'kan fans itu punya banyak hidung dan telinga, mereka bisa saja mengintai kita dari tempat yang tidak kita tahu—" Seokjin mengomel panjang sementara dirinya didorong masuk ke dalam mobil oleh Yoongi. Pemuda itu bahkan masih bicara ketika sudah duduk di kursi paling belakang mobil diapit oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Apa yang aku katakan benar 'kan, Namjoon-ah? Mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini seenaknya meskipun mereka sudah sah pacaran," ujar Seokjin. Namjoon hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi.

Namja yang lebih tua kemudian beralih pada Hoseok. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hoseok-ah? Kau juga setuju 'kan kalau ini terlalu riskan bagi mereka? Inilah yang selalu membuatku tidak tenang setiap kali meninggalkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung berduaan. Kata-kataku benar 'kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum setengah hati. "Iya, Hyung," ujarnya.

"Kau duduk di depan." Yoongi menarik kerah belakang baju Taehyung ketika dia akan menyusul Jimin yang sudah duduk manis di sebelah Jungkook. "Kau bisa dicekik dari belakang kalau duduk di situ."

"Eh?" Taehyung hanya melebarkan mata kaget. Namun begitu dia melihat tatapan tajam Seokjin dari arah belakang yang seperti ingin menusuknya dengan pisau, seketika nyalinya ciut dan pemuda tersebut buru-buru naik ke kursi di sebelah pengemudi. Tawa Jimin pecah melihat hal itu, dengan geli dipukulinya lutut Yoongi yang sudah duduk menutup pintu di sebelahnya.

"Lucu sekali, Hyung. Mereka benar-benar lucu." Namja yang seumuran dengan Taehyung tersebut menyembunyikan wajah di lengan Yoongi, meredam suara tawa yang tidak kunjung berhenti sementara pacarnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Biar saja. Sekali-kali mereka harus dibuat kapok seperti ini," desis namja yang lebih tua kembali membuat Jimin tergelak.

"Aigoo, TaeKook neomu kyeowo~"

 **-END-**

* * *

YoonMin-nya update nanti pas tahun baru ya, Sayang-sayangkuuh~ :***


	12. Tongue (YoonMin)

Random Jimin.

#yoonmin #bts #t #yaoi

 **TONGUE**

Jimin sedang duduk menghadap cermin ketika Seokjin berjalan masuk ke ruang latihan dance yang masih lengang.

"Hyung," panggil namja yang lebih muda membuat kakaknya menoleh. "Tidakkah kau sadar kalau selama ini kau selalu merasakan lidahmu sendiri?" Sambung Jimin.

Seokjin mengerutkan alis. "Terus?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya kepikiran saja. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mabuk?" Cemas campur tidak paham merambat di ekspresi wajah Seokjin namun sekali lagi adiknya menggeleng.

"Aku cuma kepikiran." Kalimat Jimin masih mengambang, bahkan tatap matanya nampak tidak jelas apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya bercanda.

"Terserah kau saja." Seokjin menyerah, memutuskan sepihak kalau namja mungil tersebut hanya sedang random yang mana akan selalu membuatnya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas. Semua orang sudah tahu kebiasaan Jimin yang satu itu. Bukan rahasia umum lagi.

Seperginya Seokjin dari ruang latihan, dancer yang sekaligus menjadi lead vocal tersebut kembali memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin mengkilap yang terpoles bersih tanpa noda. Dia menjulurkan lidah panjang-panjang, memiringkannya, mengangkatnya ke atas dan berakhir dengan mencecap otot lunak tersebut di dalam mulut.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, buru-buru membuat Jimin memutar diri ke belakang. Sosok Yoongi masuk dengan langkah malas, mata sayunya menyiratkan kantuk dan kaos hitam yang menggantung di kedua pundak lebarnya terlihat tidak diganti sejak semalam dia memakai baju itu untuk tidur.

"Hyungnim," panggil Jimin membuat namja yang lebih tua menoleh, menusuknya dengan tatapan mata 'Bicara yang penting saja atau 'ku lempar kau dari lantai sepuluh'. Namun bukan Jimin namanya jika dia terpengaruh oleh ekspresi suntuk dan suram Yoongi.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau selama ini kita merasakan lidah kita sendiri?" Pertanyaan unfaedah itu lolos juga.

Yoongi hanya menatap datar.

"Aku bisa merasakan punyamu kalau kau mau."

Mata Jimin mengerjab, butuh satu detik bagi wajahnya untuk memerah dan detik selanjutnya untuk dia memproses satu kata.

"Eh?"

Si rapper melengos, melangkah pergi menuju pintu studio tanpa menghiraukan kalimatnya barusan yang sudah berhasil membuat seorang namja cantik umur 22 tahun tercenung menjadi batu merah jambu.

-END-

* * *

Iseng saja.  
Awalnya Myka post ini di wattpad tapi terus dihapus.  
Kenapa? Gak pa pa -,-


End file.
